Aburame Ichizoku 2
by Lithe-Fider
Summary: As a continuation of Aburame Ichizoku, we now follow Shino’s story through childhood alongside his mother and father, and the clan he will one day become leader of. What other secrets does the Aburame clan, their beloved kikaichu, & it's members hold?
1. Introduction

**Aburame Ichizoku**

**2**

By: Nyssa Benthin

The series Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto

Obsessive development of the Aburame clan is courtesy of me. ;)

I _strongly_ recommend reading Aburame Ichizoku before reading this fic (which is its continuation), as I will not explain things from it.

……………

In the hidden village of Konoha, there is a small, tightly knit clan of bug users, who for as long as anyone can remember have had a close, symbiotic relationship with little, black and white, teal-eyed beetles called kikaichu.

They are so introverted, so reclusive that not even people from their own village know much about them. However, their general avoidance of human contact is not one of hatred or distrust. It is merely in their nature.

They are not devoid of feeling or emotion, as their fellow ninja tend to think by their subdued actions and voices. However, when you have a million insects living under your skin, it can change your behavior to something that most don't classify as truly 'human'. However, where they may be inhuman in their behavior, if you really got to know them, they most likely will be some of the most humane people you'll ever meet.

……………

……..

….

Terminology:

_Ichizoku_: A clan, or family.

_Aburame_: Basically means "Oil eyes", (a good reference to their sunglasses, or for me to their dark remains of where their eyes once were). Aburame is also close to the Japanese word for cockroach "_Aburamushi_" (Literally "Oil insect")

_Mushi_: insect or bug

_Kikaichu or Kikai mushi_: "Destruction bugs" the name given to insects the Aburame's have a close relationship with. They live solely on chakra as a food source, and can devour the chakra of any person or animal they come into contact with (thus making it a formidable form of attack). In the American dub of Naruto they are called "Parasitic Beetles" (a name I rather personally despise, cause it makes them sound like parasites, when they have a symbiotic relationship of mutual benefit, called 'mutualism' in the animal world, with the Aburames).

_Mushi bunshin_: "Bug clone" the Aburame version of the chakra bunshin every ninja learns, however it requires far less chakra to use and is semi-solid almost like a kage bunshin (shadow clone).

_Bento_: A meal prepared and put into a special sectioned, flat box (or boxes), usually wrapped with a decorative handkerchief. Basically a fancy lunchbox. X3

_Jutsu_: Literally "Technique", sometimes a nin may be heard using the term "_ninpou_" instead, which means "ninja law" or "Ninja arts".


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 1 – The Arrival**

Grouped together like ladybugs trying to stay warm in the Fall, every Aburame family member stood expectantly at the large bamboo doors at the front of the clan. Their clan wasn't a large one, even including the new arrival they were all patiently waiting for, they totaled only 21.

Their special reason for waiting was that they heard their clan "king and queen bee" (As they affectionately called them), should be coming back from the hospital that chilly, late January day. The clan heir had been born.

The birth of a clan heir was a pretty big deal to the Aburames. It represented a continuation of a bloodline that traced back to the founder of the family; the person who first established a relationship between kikaichu and humans. Even though their clan's jutsu was not a blood inheritance, as technically any child could be given kikaichu and learn how to speak to insects. However, of course, their jutsu secrets were not shared with outsiders, the same as how clans like the Nara's and Inzuka's keep their techniques within their _ichizoku's_.

It was even not uncommon for outsiders to marry into the clan.

However, this symbolic appointing of the clan head was something that gave them pride. They had never been let down by their clan leaders. All had been talented, intelligent, kind, and respectful ninja. It just seemed to be genetic, so in a way there _was_ a special something passed down by blood in their clan. A trait of leadership.

All looked up as they heard the bamboo doors opening.

"Welcome back," Some could be heard saying, most saying it with just a look, as they grouped in closer.

Shibi gave a respective nod to his clan as he held the doors open for his wife, and then closed them quietly behind. They were a little surprised to see everyone there to meet them, but Kaho couldn't help but smile with pride. She unwrapped the little bundle in her arms, the blanket covered in painted images of insects, just enough so everyone could see.

"…Awee…" Sakuya had to say before anyone else could.

"Heh, looks just like you did as a baby," Shen said with a glance towards Shibi.

Shibi tilted his head from inside his collar in a manner of embarrassment.

"It's a boy then?"

"Ah," Shibi nodded.

"His name is Shino," Kaho said softly.

All seemed to approve of the name.

"…better get inside before he catches a cold," Kuroji spoke up from he back. He needed not be near the front of the crowd as he was tall enough to see over all of them. Shibi gave him a knowing look, and the darkly clothed Aburame averted his gaze, not removing his hands from his pockets.

Kaho instantly went to the couch after they disappeared into their home.

"Are you feeling okay?" Shibi asked. He was still quite worried about her health. After all, his own mother had died giving birth to him. It was one of just two documented cases of an Aburame woman with kikai bugs dying in childbirth. Shibi's mother's death was not even caused by the birth itself; she had an aneurysm in her brain no one know about, so even her kikaichu could do nothing to heal her when it burst.

"I'm fine," Kaho almost laughed, "Like _most_ Aburame women it was an easy birth, right?" She took off her dark, slanted sunglasses (which resembled the eyes of a praying mantis) and rubbed her hand across her face, "Thank goodness…but don't let that make you think that it was _enjoyable_," She frowned at him.

Shibi put on an innocent look, "What would you like for dinner?"

_Changing the subject before I start to rag on him about the whole 'you did this to me' bit…_She thought.

He stood in front of her. Little Shino was still asleep and curled up inside his blanket close to her breast. Shibi felt a smile come over him. _He's so small…hard to believe he'll grow up to be clan leader. I hope…I can do half as good a job as my father. I still don't think I… _

She was about to answer his query when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Shibi voiced.

In peeked the faces of Sakuya and Ussa. In his hands was a ceramic pot with a lid on it.

"You two must be hungry, so we brought something for you," Sakuya flicked her long sleeves.

"I hope you like sweet potatoes with marshmallows and honey,"

"Do I?" Kaho grinned.

"Thank you," Shibi gave a bow as Ussa handed it to him, which was returned with even deeper bows on their parts.

Just as they were leaving, they bumped into Shen.

"You beat me to it?" He gave a nervous smile to the two.

"What did you bring?" Ussa looked at the bento in Shen's hand.

"Bean sprout and water chestnut salad…"

"…" Yusuro came up behind Shen. Although thirteen, she was only 3 inches shy of him height wise (Shen being 6' tall). She was holding a bento as well.

"Is the whole clan going to be feeding us now?" Shibi blinked at them.

"Sit down you ungrateful man," Kaho said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Not too long after extra tables and chairs were brought in, and everyone in the clan was nestled into Shibi and Kaho's kitchen / living room around the combined table, sharing a dinner they had all brought pieces of. Getting the entire clan in one place was a noteworthy event.

"I love pot luck dinners," Ussa said to Sakuya, who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks everyone," Kaho said.

The 'noise' from 20 talking Aburames wasn't even enough to bother baby Shino, who was still fast asleep, curled up in a blanket on Kaho's lap.

…

"You have some clan you know," Kaho said as they began preparing for bed.

"…what do you mean 'you'? Don't you mean 'we'?"

"…Oh right," She blinked, "I don't think I'll ever fully come to accept that I am technically a clan leader...well, 'second in command',"

"And the mother of the clan heir, don't forget that either," he sat next to her and ran a hand across the fuzzy little head of their sleeping son.

…

They were relived from missions for three months without penalty. New ninja parents were allowed to; it was to let them to bond and have time with their babies. Kaho especially was allowed to stay off missions for an additional 9 months, something she considered, but was not sure if she would take or not.

They quickly discovered something interesting. Little Shino refused to sleep alone in his crib in his room next door. The second he was left alone at night he cried as if being bitten by fire ants. The noise was plenty to make them both cringe. Then, when Shibi or Kaho picked him up he was instantly calm.

So it came to be that he slept nestled in-between the two of them in their bed, and he slept soundly all though the night. Shibi and Kaho couldn't believe they were getting sleep at ALL (opposite of expected from a newborn), but then again, with such sleeping arrangements they weren't getting anything _else_ either. They figured the quiet was worth it.

They figured later, perhaps, he cried when alone because he missed the soft, humming sound of the kikaichu from inside them; that it was like a sort of soothing noise he had come to like (not surprising considering he spent 9 months hearing it from inside Kaho). They tried leaving some kikaichu with him in his crib around the end of the third month. It seemed to work. A baby surrounded by humming, sleeping destruction bugs, not too strange at all…for an Aburame family.

Shibi had to return to his ninja duties. He had never been home around the clan for so long (at least since he was a kid), and it was strange to him. He was reluctant to leave his wife and baby alone at home, which Kaho told him was silly, she had the rest of the clan there. She had decided to take the extra 9 months off; she found she was liking being a mother. Shibi was jealous that she could spend all that extra with their son, but he didn't tell her that. However, Kaho knew what a proud father he was…nothing about him was kept secret to her for very long.

…

"Welcome back you two!" Kaho said as Sakuya and Ussa entered through the bamboo doors. Kaho was sitting on a spread out blanket under the shade of a cherry blossom, which was in full bloom (as it was April). Shino was close next to her on his back, and batting at the falling petals like a cat.

"Oh, Kaho, hello," she sighed in a tired tone. She had been on a mission with Ussa and a few other ninja for about 2 weeks.

"You look understandably tired,"

"There have been some skirmishes near the border, we were called in on backup….and it was drawn out longer then we thought." Ussa sighed, sitting down cross-legged in front of Kaho. Sakuya did the same.

"What kind of skirmishes?"

"People are uneasy, but more than usual."

"Humm…" Kaho nodded.

"I just need some well-earned rest," Sakuya leaned onto Ussa's shoulder.

Kaho glanced down at Shino, who struggled and rolled over. His interest was caught by a 3-inch long jewel beetle crawling on a blade of grass right in front of him. He stared at it as if it was the coolest thing in the world. She smiled, "Better get home then, before you fall asleep right here," she looked back to the tired ninjas.

She waited for a time, and they didn't move or reply. Sakuya still looked the same as before, it's pretty hard to tell if a fully dressed Aburame is asleep or not. Ussa was obviously asleep though since he lacked sunglasses.

_Oh, too late, _she thought.

"…ga!" Shino suddenly decided he _had_ to have the jewel beetle. He missed it (not that he had the coordination at 4 months to catch it anyway). It flew up in a panic and banged right into his head.

"Shino!" She scolded him and picked him up, putting out her finger which the beetle quickly flew to (away from 'baby-zilla'). Shino burst out crying.

"Ahh!" Ussa and Sakuya startled awake.

Kaho sighed, putting the beetle on her head and cradling her son.

"W…what happened?" Ussa said, not really awake.

"A jewel beetle startled him after he tried to grab it," She picked him up and looked at him in the face. He stopped wailing, but still was sniffling slightly. Shino could see himself reflected in her glasses.

"Oh, poor thing," Sakuya smiled as she got up.

"We _don't_ try to grab bugs Shino," She told him in a serious mother tone, knowing that he really couldn't fully understand her, but she always had talked to him like an adult since he was born. Dumbed down baby talk was not in her repertoire.

"Shibi not here I'm guessing?" Ussa asked as he stood up.

"No, he's been gone for four days now." She placed Shino in her lap. He was quiet again but still not very pleased. He eyed the beetle that was still on his mothers head.

"He'll be back soon," Sakuya yawned, "We're off to bed, so please excuse us,"

"Going to bed at 3:00 in the afternoon?"

"You better believe it." She nodded, "_Oyasumi_."

She watched them leave. Shino tried to crawl up her shirt and swat at the beetle again.

"Shino!" She scolded again, pulling him away.

"Baa!" He struggled.

"Oh you," She shook her head and plunked him back into her lap so he couldn't escape this time. The beetle quite smartly decided to fly off to safer, non-baby-Shino occupied areas.

Kaho sat for a time in silence. The cicadas all around the tree groves called to each other. Their vibrating _churrring_ was not as loud or fast as usual. It seemed the laziness of that afternoon got to them too. A few crickets hiding under rocks and leaf piles joined in as well. Shino quieted down. The birds from outside the clan walls could be distantly heard. She leaned against the cherry tree's trunk and began to feel herself falling asleep. Shino already was. Just as she was closing her eyes she heard the distinctive plucking of the strings of a biwa lute. Not just any biwa, she knew this one well, as it was the one-of-a kind gourd biwa owned by Jima.

She opened her eyes and saw Jima sitting under a cherry blossom a few meters in front of them. She rustled Shino's fuzzy short hair to wake him up, and he peeked out to listen to her playing.

After a few minutes, "Ga!" He tried to escape from the crook in her folded legs to get closer.

Jima smiled softly and looked over, "Enjoying the afternoon?" She was the only Aburame to not wear a high collar, so her subdued smile was quite visible to Kaho. Instead, she had a large encompassing hood on her coat that nearly covered all of her sunglasses with its draped-down front. A sheer veil was suspended from the hood's edges across her face from the nose down. Her flowing, ankle-long silk skirt (in varied panels of patterned browns, golds, reds, and purples) echoed it in a similar style.

Kaho nodded, pulling Shino up to her chest, "No mission today?"

"I have the week off, I was away for a month on reconnaissance." She said softly. Kaho then noticed the bandages on her ankles, she must have gotten slightly injured while gone so long.

Jima was one of the single, middle-aged Aburame's. To Kaho's knowledge she was 36-ish. She was quiet and generally polite. She enjoyed music, so much so that she had Kuroji make a specially modified kikai gourd, so that it was also functional as an instrument. Her gourd/biwa was pear-shaped but had a long, skinny neck, with the larger bottom part being somewhat smaller than Shibi's round gourd. It was decorated with woven beads along its bottom half and from those hung a few fabric gohei.

"A month of reconnaissance? Something big must be happening on the border."

"Indeed. But whatever it is, we never found it. Just some skirmishes in the Grass and Rice countries." She plucked at the stings once with the _bachi_ pick in her hand.

"…Ah."

"Gaaa!" Shino struggled.

"Sorry, he's been really jumpy today, I don't know what's got into him." Kaho got up and carried him over. He stared at Jima suspiciously.

"I don't think I've seen him since the arrival dinner," She stared right back, "My, he's growing fast."

"Stop it, before I know it he'll be in the academy."

Jima smirked ever so slightly.

"Gaawaa…" Shino reached out.

"….No Shino you can't have Jima's pick, she needs that." Kaho turned him around so he was buried into her chest.

Jima reached it out, "He can see it if he wants."

"You don't need to pander to him just because he's the clan heir."

"I'm not, trust me. Children are curious; they just want to learn about their world."

She thought for a moment, "…well, if you don't mind him chewing on it, be my guest,"

She put Shino down on the ground and he happily took the _bachi_ from her.

"Is he going to be a musician now?" Kaho heard a male voice say. They looked up.

"He'll be number one in chewed-on-_bachi_," Kaho grinned at Shen.

"I don't think we ever had a clan leader like that," Shen replied.

"…heh."

"…" Shen watched as Shino flung the pick and it thwacked into his foot.

"…" Kaho sighed.

Jima picked it up and wiped it off.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's understandable," Jima replied.

There was a pause.

"I actually came by because I wanted to know if either of you wanted to train?" Shen said, "I asked Sakuya and Ussa but they walked right by me like zombies…"

"Of course Shen," Kaho smiled and stood up with Shino in her arms.

Soon the three were all together in the clan courtyard warming up with some tai chi exercises. Shino was put on a blanket not too far off, with some of her kikaichu to keep watch on him if she should try and wander off. They all moved in a similar, slow unison. The meditative tai chi warm ups they liked to do helped to focus them and their kikaichu, since the real training was far more intensive and chaotic.

Not too long after, kikaichu were buzzing and swooshing through the air like acrobatic birds. _Mushi bunshin_ scattered left and right, and kunai swooshed through the air. Shino sat still, the calmest he had been all day, fascinated by the swirling kikaichu.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2 – Calm before the Storm**

"Oh he's so CUTE!"

"Such big blue eyes,"

"Awee!"

"You named him after a type of tile?"

Kaho stood rather dumbfounded by the group of women around her fawning over the baby in her arms. She was beginning to get a little claustrophobic.

_Gotta love the Spring Festival,_ She mused.

With the birth of a clan heir the Spring Festival that year was more highly attended. Even some of the cautious village members ventured inside the Aburame clan walls driven by a curiosity to see Shibi's son. Everyone was sure he would grow up to be an especially formidable ninja, as was the trend with the Aburame clan leaders.

Shibi blinked as he and Kuroji stared at the group around Kaho (from a safe distance of course), who could only be seen because she was so tall.

_"Maybe we should…help her?" _Kuroji said silently to Shibi in insect language.

_"We…should." _

_"…" _

_"…" _

_"Well?" _

_"What?" _

_"She's your wife." _

_"No, really I insist, go right ahead." _

Kuroji shifted his weight to his other foot, and sighed, before walking up and gently pushing past the people, "Please excuse me, Kaho-sama's presence is needed," The people backed off and complied. Kaho gratefully followed him off to where Shibi was, leaning against a tall ash tree.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

Kuroji nodded.

"And NO thanks to you." She struck a look at Shibi.

"…" Shibi sighed.

She thought for a moment, then calmly said, "I would have wanted to avoid that mess myself actually..."

"Da-da!" Shino voiced.

"At least he's enjoying it," Shibi stepped up closer to her and put out a finger, which Shino promptly grabbed. He smiled behind his ceremonial coat's collar.

Kuroji looked behind them, "I think they're about to begin the concert."

"Ah."

The sounds of insects who liked to make music always filled the Aburame tree grove. Of course, your average person would not call it '_music'_ (they call it NOISE….obviously). However, sometimes at the Spring Festivals the more musically inclined Aburames would arrange for a music circle (like a drum circle but also with strings and wind instruments). They invited any villagers who could/like play an instrument to join in, and during these times perhaps the 'noise' of the cicadas, crickets, and katydids would not be heard as noise to the listening public.

This is because all the insect musicians would chime in harmony with the playing villages.

Perhaps then, they could see its music.

"It's been a while since the last time you did this," a woman said to Shibi as she sat near him. It was Mrs.Yamanaka, the flower shop owner.

"It has," he replied, looking down to see her stomach showing obvious signs of pregnancy.

"I didn't know you were pregnant!" Kaho said to her.

She smiled nervously, "We were just as surprised as you are! But it was a pleasant surprise I guess. I'm due in September."

"That's wonderful," Kaho looked down at Shino, who was quiet and listening to everyone playing their various instruments. Yusuro was knelled behind a koto.

"I didn't know Yusuro played koto," Kaho nudged Kuroji, who was kneeled just to her right.

He adjusted his posture, "She is still learning, but it is a hobby of hers in-between missions and training."

"She's okay at it, I suppose," Tesuro tilted his head. He himself was getting rather tall for his age. His 10th birthday was just two weeks away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaho asked.

"I just have to hear her practicing, that's all."

"Heh."

"I'm not too late am I?"

"Tao, I was wondering where you were," Shibi voiced with surprise as an Aburame wearing rectangle-lense sunglasses and a dark brown, mandarin-style-collared coat ran up.

"You're not too late. Sit." Kaho almost seemed to order him.

He complied and laid his cane down on the ground before taking off his bowler hat and placing it on top of it neatly.

After a longer-than-comfortable pause of silence, "Of all people I would think you'd be the last to miss the concert." Kaho said.

He quickly turned his head to look at them, seeming slightly defensive.

It was pretty well-known in the clan that Tao was courting Jima. It had been going on for almost a year now. However, she seemed less than interested. No one knew exactly why she was so resistant to him. Everyone thought they made a pretty good match. Even _Sakuya_ had gotten involved in the situation recently (so you know it had to be juicy). But still, Jima politely rejected his advances for anything past friendship.

"Don't play dumb with us," Ussa grinned. He sat with three year old Yesetteru in his lap. She was wearing a long-sleeved ceremonial-type coat typical of females in Sakuya's family line. Sakuya was with the people in the music circle also playing a koto next to Yusuro.

"I'm not, trust me," Tao said with a low sigh, "I just feel like maybe I should give up on this battle, because I'm losing it."

"Mommy looks so pretty!" Yesetteru said cutely.

"She does! That's right honey," He smiled. Sakuya indeed looked nice in her dusty lavender, long-sleeved jacket, and with tasseled flower clips in her hair.

"You're not losing anything," Shibi said softly.

Tao looked right into his sunglasses, which were reflecting the fire near the center of the circle.

"The battle of trying to gain the affections of someone you love is never a waste of time." He thought, "Besides I've seen you and Jima, I think there is another reason for her avoiding you. Talk to her more deeply on the matter."

Tao nodded his head inside his collar and looked back to the circle of people.

"Closet romantic," Kaho whispered in his ear.

As the festival ran later into the night than it had ever had before, Shibi and Kaho retreated to the top of the village wall, and overlooked down on their clan like masters of their domain. Shino had long since fallen asleep, and was being watched over by Ussa and Sakuya, whose own daughter had asleep by now as well. Their two children most likely nestled together like kikaichu larvae.

They stood not talking for a long time. They listened to the sounds of silence all around them, which was not really silence at all, but a chorus of usually unnoticed voices. The insects, the wind, the leaves rustling, plants growing, and the light reflecting off the houses of the village. The silence heard above the music and voices below told them something. The unsettled _buzz_ of their kikaichu in their guts backed up their suspicions.

"It's like a calm before the storm." Shibi said finally, not looking at his wife.

She nodded, "Something is coming."

"Ah."


	4. October 10

**Chapter 3 - October 10**

Something _was_ coming, and of all the people in Konoha, perhaps it was the Aburames who felt it most radically. The insects could feel something was not right, that something was far off in the distance, terrible and powerful, but unpreventable.

As the first cool winds of fall began to blow, it not only brought in the hints of winter, but an event that the entire village would never forget. A form of death far more powerful than winter itself. A force that rivaled nature.

It would be a day that would change the history of the entire village, for everyone in it.

_RRRRRrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee_! The village alarm siren sounded off clearly that evening in October. The sun had just disappeared behind the mountains.

Shibi and Kaho, filing mission reports at heir kitchen table both looked up. Shino, who was sitting on the table in a pile of finished papers, startled.

"The village alarm?" Shibi stood up quickly.

Kaho picked up Shino, who looked like he wanted to cry but was too scared to do so, "They only sound that if-"

Sakuya burst through the front door, "Both of you, outside!" She voiced in a loud and serious tone. She then disappeared as quickly as she came, leaving the door open.

Before they could react, Shen ran up into the doorway, "They need every available ninja, the village is in danger!"

"What is going on?!" Kaho asked quickly, getting a bit tremble-y. Her kikaichu buzzed uneasily. In fact, everyone's kikaichu had been uneasy that day.

"A _Bijū_! Less than 2 miles from the village walls."

They stood for a brief moment in terrified shock. Shibi glanced over at his son's face, frozen in fear and worry. At 8 ½ months old he couldn't understand the situation, but he could feel the unsettled buzzing of the kikai bugs inside their chests. Shibi narrowed his eyes and grabbed the gourd from the back of his kitchen chair.

"It won't harm this _ichizoku_." He voiced in a tone worthy of a clan leader.

"Shibi!" Kaho yelled after him as he ran out the door after Shen. He stopped and looked back at her.

"I am NOT standing by and letting everyone else defend this clan while I sit here."

"Kaho!" Ussa ran up, "Tesuro is staying behind to watch the children."

With Tesuro watching over Yesetteru and Shino, soon everyone in the clan stood atop the village wall looking out across the forest. Although over a mile away, the massive form of the _kyubi_, the nine tailed fox _Bijū_, was painfully clear to see.

"Shibi-sama!" A fellow Konoha ninja darted up to them from further down the wall. It was Nara Shikaku. Shibi had never seen him so full of energy, "Yondaime is coming as quickly as he can; he was in the neighboring country on business. We need to hold that thing back until he gets here."

Shibi nodded, "We, the Aburame clan, will make sure of it."

"The Uchiha's are on their way, they will suppress it's chakra as long as they can. Prehaps your insects can assist them and sap away some of its strength until the fourth can get here to fight it." Shikaku bowed quickly and darted off, spreading the news to the other clans.

"EVERY AVAIABLE NINJA TO THE FRONT GATE **NOW**!!" voices could be heard screaming.

The Aburames wasted no time, they jumped off the village wall and darted through the trees.

"Maybe Kahinakuya can stall it…at least for a few minutes…" Kaho gravely looked at Shibi.

"You have never summoned her before," Shibi replied seriously, "Will she even listen to you?"

"I've been accepted by the rest of the _kamakiri_, grandma said if her kin approve of the summoner she usually will as well. While Konoha ninja are dying going hand to hand with that _Bijū,_ I can't not even try."

Shibi nodded, "Just don't let her get near that thing. One well-placed tail swipe and it could kill her in an instant."

"I understand," She reached back and un-hooked the large jutsu scroll from her back. She distanced herself a little from the group as she rolled it out, the paper dancing through the air like Sakuya's brushwork. She had done this before to conjure up various jutsus that were written on the scroll, but this was her first time using its first 10 feet of length…for summoning the head of the _kamakiri_, the 300-foot tall, queen flower mantis Kahinakuya.

Kaho focused her chakra. It would take a large amount to summon Kahinakuya. She was not even sure if she had enough to be able to do it, but she never had a problem summoning any of the other members. Even the very large subordinates she had trained to be able to summon.

She had her kikai insects rip forcefully on purpose through the skin of her arms, so that they were covered dripping in her blood. They flew out and swiped along the whole length of the writing on the scrolls drawn out paper.

Her insects returned to her.

…

…

…

Nothing.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled angrily.

They all skidded to a halt as they ran out of trees to dart through. The forest to the front of them was leveled. Above their heads swooshed the tails of the kyubi.

"You were unable to do it?" Shibi asked as she came up along side him.

She clenched her teeth, "I guess I don't have enough chakra."

"We can't dwell on it right now," Shibi looked at her seriously as the rest of their clan darted past them and joined the many ninja on the ground already doing their best to hold back the advancing beast, which was now less than a mile away from the village. Kunais flew through the air, fire, earth, wind, and water jutsus raged towards the beast.

"Shibi-sama, perhaps _Kikaima_ and _Kikaiju _could do something…" Kuroji said in an eerily calm voice for their situation as he was about to follow everyone.

"Perhaps," Shibi nodded, taking one last look at Kaho, who recomposed herself, putting her personal disappointment aside for it was not a ninja's way to let such things get in the way of their duties.

Just then the Konoha Military Police Force (which comprised much of the Uchiha clan) arrived, and darted through the lines and over the many dead on the ground. They quickly got to work on combing their efforts on a group jutsu to help supress the fox's chakra.

Sakuya darted to the front of the lines and whipped out her brush and began dancing in large, swooping strokes. Large kanji appeared in glowing blue. Her kikaichu ripped from her skin and darted out onto the letters, seeming to form a wall in front of the fighting ninja, but the letters from the seal were so complex that it just seemed to be a soild wall.

The Kyubi let out a deafening roar, feeling the effects of the Uchiha's efforts, flattening all nearby trees and scattering birds. The gust of wind generated from it could be felt in the village. Parents held their children close, shielding their ears and battening down the houses. Glass shattered and trees were ripped from their roots.

The ninja at the front lines that were still alive soon realized they _WERE_ still alive, thanks to Sakuya's justu shielding them all from the blast. The captain of the Konoha Military Police Force, Fugaku Uchiha, nodded respectfully to her.

"This shield will only take a few more hits from that _Bijū, _so use it while you can! Your attacks will go through it while it protects you, so hurry!" She staggered a little from the large amount of chakra she used up, but quickly got a hold of her self and darted off to see to any of the injured with her medicines.

"Where's the Hokage?" voices could be heard wailing.

"He's lost too much blood!"

"_AAAiiieee_!"

"Our attacks aren't doing anything!"

"It's still advancing!"

"Are you really going to summon _Kikaima_ and _Kikaiju? _Because now would be a good time_!" _Kaho asked in-between them throwing explosive tagged kunai at the Kyubi. Shibi's kikaichu protectively swirled around them. Just as she said it the monster darted sideways in an attempt to avoid their attacks and swooshed its tails. Everyone held onto anything they could find so they were not blown away from the hurricane force winds. Many were not so lucky to find something to hold onto.

As the wind left as quickly at it had hit, Shen jumped up, unclasped the gourd from his back, and spun, sending it into the air after those who were sent flying hundreds of feet up. Kikaichu seemed to explode from it, going after anyone they could get to, catching them, and slowing their fall. He couldn't save everyone, but any life saved is not an effort wasted.

His kikaichu returned to him, hauling he gourd behind them. In their haste to all get out as quickly as possible they blew a hole though it's upper top side.

"T…thank you!" One of the ninja he has caught gasped, catching their bearings.

He clasped the gourd back on and gave a respective nod, before they both darted off.

Shibi clenched his teeth and wavered from the blow of the wind gust. His kikaichu were hastily working to patch the ribs he broke. Blood dripped from the side of his coat. He was going to need more chakra than he had at that time to summon _Kikaima_ and _Kikaiju. _Had he not been injured he could have done so, even then it used a large amount of his chakra. However, at that moment the extra chakra was going towards his quickened healing.

Meanwhile, Yusuro and Kuroji were carefully watching the Kyubi, tracking it's movement. Waiting for the right moment to strike like patient spiders.

"Shibi!" Kaho, who was blown a good distance away from him, could see that he was hurt. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that there wasn't anything should could do right now. She thought about Tesuro, Yesetteru, and especially her little Shino back at the clan, wondering if they were alright. Hearing the noises of the chaos drawing nearer.

Jima darted up alongside side Shibi.

"Jima, find Kuroji."

She body flickered out of sight.

"Ahhhhh!" Shinobi scattered, one of the Kyubi's large clawed hands was about to fall dangerously close.

_SSCCCrrraaaaa!_

A 35 foot tall, slender praying mantis flew in and from its back jumped a 6-foot tall, white, green and pink mantis covered in spines. Both took a slash at the fingers of the kyubi with their jagged, dangerous front limbs, causing its blood to spatter on all of them, but at the same time it withdrew and stumbled in surprise. Although huge, the larger mantis was still dwarfed by the massive form of the Kyubi.

The ninja on the ground only had moments to stand in surprised shock at them being saved. In those moments they could catch a glimpse of a fuzzy-haired woman wearing a dusty-red, high-collared coat on the head of the larger mantis. Her expression similar to what you see on the face of a mother protecting it's young.

_I may not be able to summon Kahinakuya, but Kashivu, Kawamasu and I can still protect this village. _She thought.

"Shibi-sama!" Kuroji and Yusuro came running.

"Can you channel chakra drained using _Kikaichu kumoro no jutsu_ into another person?" "I can convert the chakra flow as he drains it," Yusuro said. She was showing her prowess as a ninja by staying calm in the situation, although only a genin.

"But what source are we going to use?" Kuroji asked.

Shibi tilted his head towards the monster above their heads.

"You're kidding me," Kuroji sighed.

Soon after, kikaichu were flying out from his sleeves in 'ropes', spreading out in a web-like pattern. The chakra of the Kyubi was so great that the insects didn't even need to be touching it or be that close to it to drain off some away. Besides, it was so powerful that they didn't want to take a lot of its chakra, as it could overload their insects and kill them.

Yusuro stood one hand extended to Kuroji and the other to Shibi, kikai insects connecting them so thickly that her arms were completely out of sight. With it now being dark, and the moon rising over the mountains, it could have looked like they were all one being to a glancing observer.

Shibi swooshed his hands through seals as he felt the influx of chakra hit him. Kuroji and Yusuro were sent flying backwards from its force. The Kyubi didn't even notice the infinitesimal drain on its chakra. Besides, it was also far more distracted with the Uchaia's suppressing its powers and the massive praying mantis taking slashes at its paws (hence the reason why it didn't just blast all the ninjas away like a person swatting at gnats.)

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" Shibi voiced, placing his hands on the ground.

From the cloud of smoke emerged _Kikaima_ and _Kikaiju,_ called _"_the mother and father of all kikaichu." They were basically massive kikaichu insects, but with more ornate antennae and ceremonial-like scribbling on their wing covers. After about a century of the Aburame living alongside the kikaichu, a scroll just appeared in the clan's tree grove. On it was the contract for summoning them. Apparently their good relationship with the special insects did not go unnoticed. The contract was kept in the ichizoku ever since and summoning the two large insects was never done in vain. This was most likely only the 30th time since then they were called on.

The female was 90-some feet long, and the male about 70-feet. Still, they paled in size to the Kyubi (who must have been at least 300 feet tall). But when they rammed into its side, and began to drain some of it's chakra, the Kyubi certainly took notice.

_RRRoorrraaarrr_! The Kyubi let out a cry, and writhed its tails, staggering slightly. Its head snapped around quickly and sunk its teeth into side of _Kikaima, _who's _SSCCCcccreee_ call echoed like a siren through the forest as the insect was flung off and into the air.

However, she was not defeated, and despite bleeding she turned and flew back at the monster, latching onto it's neck in a place it couldn't reach.

The combined efforts of all the ninja, and with the Uchiha's suppressing the beast's chakra and the large kikaichu summons draining what they could, the beast never reached the village, although it got dangerously close. Had he not been slowed, a swing of his tails could have wiped out the village in an instant. They stalled the beast just long enough for the fourth to appear.

With all the ninja retreating, the wounded being carried or staggering the best they could, the huge figure of Gamabunta the boss toad could be seen going the opposite direction, Yondaime on his back. Just as Shibi and his clan reached the top of the village wall, a blinding flash of light could be seen, all within miles would have to shield their eyes from its brightness. When they could see again, the Kyubi was gone.

Shibi didn't have much time to think about how or what the Hokage did. He had his clan to tend to. Everyone was wounded in some way or another, some worse than others. Jima and Ussa got a blow from a tree that was flung by the Kyubi's tails, so the two of them were on their way to the Konoha hospital. Sakuya wanted to follow Ussa, but Shibi said he needed to stay. The hospital would be overflowing with patients, so Sakuya's healing talents would be needed to help her clan (as anyone without serious injuries was asked to not go to the hospital).

Thankfully, no one was lost…

"Yusuro!" Kuroji voiced in a tone not typical of him. Shibi looked over to see Yusuro just finish her collapsing to the ground.

"What happened?" Sakuya blinked.

Kuroji picked her up, "I…don't know, she was-"

"She could have internal bleeding, get her to my house!"

"But she wasn't wounded!"

"The chakra transfer," Shibi spoke up in grave quietness.

Kuroji's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses.

Kaho arrived moments later than the others with Shen and some others riding on Kashivu's back who were too wounded to walk. She was just in time to see Kuroji with Yusuro in his arms rushing into Sakuya's house.

…………..

……….

…….

In case you forgot:

_Kamakiri_ is Japanese for the animal "Praying Mantis".

And:

Kahinakuya is pronounced Kah-Hin-Ah-Ku-Yah.

Kamawasu is pronounced Kah-mah-Wah-sue

Kashivu is pronounced Kah-she-Voo

Google image search "flower mantis" and "Indian mantis" to see how beautiful these real insects really are if you have never seen them. Or check out the gallery of deviant art photographer deviant id: _Blepharopsis_ for some of the most amazing mantis (and bug) photos I've ever seen.

More Aburame Ichizoku 2 to come. Sorry for the cliffhanger. XD


	5. Resurgence

**Character sheet 3 up for the new Aburames introduced (and Hamitsu) ! (as usual, remove spaces and cut 'n' paste):**

**www. deviantart. com/deviation/48928154/**

**Chapter 4 – Resurgence**

"Shen, did you see that?" Kaho asked as she helped Shen off Kashivu's back.

"Yes," He managed to say as he held his side. Kikaichu were all over and in the air from everyone's agitation and injuries. It would be some time before they all calmed down and returned to their respective hosts. Shen's insects from his gourd were especially displeased as their 'home' had a hole blown through its side.

_It looks like Yusuro was injured, although I don't recall seeing her hurt, _Kaho thought.

Shen was indeed concerned for Yusuro, but he had himself to worry about at the moment, and could not go to her side. He had shrapnel imbedded in his torso, he was sure of it. His kikaichu were making an unhappy, low, pulsing buzz. Kaho was for the most part physically unharmed besides the usual scrapes, bruises and strained muscles, but she was completely exhausted of chakra. She ignored her fatigue and tried her best to help the two injured with her.

"Here let me help you Fujita-san," Kaho motioned to help the middle-aged Aburame get down. A slightly oversized, jug-shaped kikai gourd was strung across and over his shoulder with a braided shimenawa rope, rather resembling a _sake_ jar from the way it was done.

"I'm fine," he sad quickly, turning away from Shen and putting a hand on his gourd's rope to steady it as he jumped down. He stumbled, but got up and limped off towards his home.

Kaho sighed, leaning down to support Shen and help him walk.

"Don't mind Fujita, he's always been like that," Shen said quietly.

"Stubborn, you mean?"

"He doesn't like looking weak."

"Who does?"

"...And he is not too fond of me."

"…….you never told me _that_."

"I'll tell you more about it later…" He coughed.

Kaho eased Shen into a chair outside Sakuya's house. She took a seat next to him, feeling like she could just pass out any minute.

She could also feel the prickle of medical chakra in the air. It radiated through her like a wave as her kikaichu reacted to the feel of it. Although not a religious woman, she sent her prayers out for Yusuro. With her head leaning on Shen's leg, the sound of his kikaichu busily doing their best to reconstruct the flesh of his wounds filling her ears, she drifted off…

…

"On the table!" Sakuya quickly swiped off the few things on her kitchen table. They went scattering to the floor.

Kuroji set down Yusuro's limp body and opened the front of her coat. Sakuya took out her brush and concentrated to well up chakra as she swiped it across Yusuro's exposed chest. She was tired from using so many seal techniques in the battle.

"Father? What's wrong with _niisan_?" Tesuro asked quickly as he walked into the doorway; he had seen them run inside Sakuya's house. Shino was in his arms and a girl around the age of 7 was hiding behind his legs next to Yesetteru.

"Go back to the house NOW," Kuroji voiced firmly.

"You too Yesetteru." Sakuya said in the same tone.

Tesuro startled, and they all complied.

"Her chakra circulatory system is degrading! What happened?" Sakuya asked.

"She and I preformed a chakra transfer using some of the Kyubi's chakra so Shibi-sama could perform his summon…"

"The chakra must have been too powerful for her young body to withstand." Shibi said quickly.

"This is bad; we need to halt the degradation…before it collapses completely." _Her kikaichu are at risk of dying as well if we don't hurry, even if we save _**her**_, "_Kuroji!" she pointed for him to go to the head of the table. They were going to perform a similar maneuver to when they were waking up Kaho from her coma.

Kuroji swooshed his hands through seals and his extra arms jutsu was activated with small poofs of white smoke. Sakuya stood on top of the table straddling Yusuro. She threw off her sunglasses and squinted, her brush carefully sweeping over the girl's body. She was redrawing connections of her chakra system, reconnecting the tenketsu to one another where the flow of chakra had been cut off. Kuroji sent out his kikaichu on strands of chakra following where Sakuya was working. They burrowed into her skin and repaired the tenketsu, sealing them in place as Sakuya connected them. Usually Yusuro's own kikaichu could have done this, but they were just as comatose a she was.

They worked for about 5 minutes when they both heard a sickening sound. The abrupt thump of her heart stopping.

"Dammit! Didn't we just reconnect those strands?"

"Well I guess we're not working fast enough!" Kuroji struck back.

Shibi felt a little helpless. The job they were doing didn't require more than two people. All he could do was watch and hope Yusuro would recover.

Sakuya focused her brush over Yusuro's heart, sending medical chakra over the area. She was sweating and feeling rather faint. She was very low on energy.

"The reconnections aren't stable enough…her heart is starved from chakra, it won't get any electro impulses until the chakra is flowing through that area strongly again."

Kuroji's face fell.

"Sakuya," Shibi spoke up, "Perhaps if I did it manually,"

"If you're going to try something do it quick!"

Shibi gave his kikaichu an order. Some of them flew out and onto Yusuro, burrowing into her skin. They told what was going on to Kuroji's kikaichu that were already inside. They all grouped around Yusuro's heart and sent out a pulse of chakra while giving an internal equivalent of CPR.

"_gasp! _" Yusuro's whole body convulsed as she regained a pulse and hoarsely inhaled a breath.

"Yusuro!" Kuroji voiced.

_The connections have been restored it seems_, Sakuya thought, checking over her chakra system again_, thank goodness…that was a good idea Shibi had…if we had been any later…_

With Kuroji left to watch over Yusuro, Sakuya and Shibi walked out from Sakuya's front door. He calmed himself and took a glance over at the sleeping figures of Kaho and Shen.

"Shibi, are you alright?" Sakuya asked.

"I think I broke a few ribs…but don't worry, I can deal with it. Go help everyone else. I'll assist Kaho and Shen, and be with you as soon as possible."

She nodded and ran off.

"…" Shibi kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kaho…" he removed her sunglasses and put them in his pocket.

"Mmmm…." She stirred slightly, and opened her dark eyes as slits, "Shibi…?"

"Are you okay? Injured?"

"N…no…I'm alright, I…" she sat up and held her head. Shen woke up, "She's fine Shibi-sama..." he sighed.

"Shibi!" Kaho startled as soon as she saw all the blood on his jacket. She felt a buzz of anxiety wash through her and it made her head hurt even more.

"Calm down, it's okay. Nothing serious."

"…" She stared at him, drew in a breath, and tried to get up. Shibi aided her, as she stumbled slightly.

Just then, Tesuro ran up, "I saw Sakuya run by, is Yusuro alright? What happened?"

"She should be okay now, but….we had quite a situation," Shibi replied.

Tesuro sighed in relief, "Oh my…"

"How is Shino? Is he okay?" Kaho spoke up.

"He's just fine. All the kids were really scared by the terrible…_noises_ we kept hearing….but then it got eerily quiet. Thank goodness everyone kept it from getting to the village."

"…Ah," Shibi said in a scarily quiet tone.

…

…

…

It was the morning of the day after the catastrophe.

Although Sakuya was not a medical nin technically, she sure acted like it. Sakuya had been working almost non-stop, with a little help from Yesetteru playing as 'supplies manager' (doing the best an almost-four year old could) to heal the injured in her clan. The hospital was overflowing and was only taking critical cases. The clans and families were left to fend for themselves. Thankfully, the Aburame clan suffered no human casualties, but many kikaichu insects were lost. It was a sacrifice they were willing to make, they loved their hosts and would do anything to protect them and their families. Still, it didn't make the loss any less mourned.

After Kaho and Shibi regained their chakra stamina from resting for a few hours, they aided Sakuya. Everyone was calmed and stabilized by an un-godly hour of the morning. They fell into an agitated sleep, and by the time Sakuya was able to fall into any form of restful sleep, it was mid-morning and she was packing up to go to the hospital and find Ussa.

"Sakuya, you can't be thinking of going over there? It's a _madhouse_." Shibi told her as he saw her preparing to leave. His posture was a bit more hunched than usual; as he was compensating for the pain in his broken ribs.

"Wait until tomorrow morning," Kaho said. Her legs and torso were wrapped with bandage, she had strained more muscles than she realized. The pain had hit her after her adrenaline subsided.

"I want to see if Ussa is alright," she looked at them in a way that said _'I damn hell AM going over there'._

"What in _Kami_ happened here?!" A deep male tone voiced. Tao, who was quickly running, came up through the tree groves.

Shibi looked at him. _He was away on a mission when the attack happened_…he instantly realized.

It was quickly explained what he had missed.

"Kami…" he removed his hat…and paused in thought, "Is Jima alright?"

"She got some pretty bad injuries…she was taken to the hospital."

"If you're curious, I'd say come with me, I'm going there right now." Sakuya said, slinging a small gourd over her shoulder.

"She's in the hospital?" He said with about as much freaked-out-alarm as an Aburame could.

"Tao, I'm…sure she is alright." Kaho reassured him.

Sakuya had made her leave as Kaho was talking, "Sakuya!" Shibi called after her, "You're not going to be able to get in there! Wait until tomorrow!"

"Would you 'wait until tomorrow' if Kaho as in the hospital?!"

Shibi stayed silent.

Sakuya turned back around and continued on her way. After a silent moment of looking at Shibi and Kaho, Tao placed his bowler hat back on his head, took his cane up under his arm, and followed after her.

"Shibi…" Kaho finally had to say after they were long gone.

"…she's right, I wouldn't have waited either." He replied.

"…" she smiled gently, "You'd brave all those crowds for me?"

"Anytime."

"…"

"…"

"But…you didn't seem too eager at the Spring Festival a few months ago…"

"Heh," He turned towards her and threw up his hands as much as his injured body would allow, "That was different. A crowd of women is like a force of nature."

She smirked.

…

"Excuse me," Sakuya said politely as she wormed her way through the crowds of people all shouting and searching for loved ones. It had been like this now for almost 24 hours, and was just beginning to die down. Sakuya didn't need to ask any personal where Ussa was, she knew where he was. She could smell him.

More precisely, her male kikaichu could, as he was tagged with a female insect. He always had at least one of her females on him, so if he was ever lost, she could track him down. He affectionately let them live with him and feed on his chakra. A few female kikaichu were barely a bother, they lived in his hair and he forgot they were there half the time.

Tao followed after Sakuya. Unlike her, he was not so lucky to have a specific scent trail to follow. However, even though Jima was not tagged by one of his insects, his males should have been able to smell the female bugs inside Jima anyway (since they were kikaichu all the same). However, he figured he would follow Sakuya to Ussa, as he was having a hard time pinpointing any pheromones with the thick crowds masking the smell. Sakuya, knowing the specific female scent to look for, was having better luck. He hoped Jima would be in a bed (if they even were in beds, many patients were on cots on the floors of the halls) near where Ussa was, being they were both Aburames.

After walking through and bumping into enough people to drive an Aburame crazy five times over with human contact, Sakuya found Ussa. He was on a roll-out bed in what was the hospital's mess hall. It had been converted into another room for patients.

"Ussa!" She cried upon seeing him from across the room, nearly tripping over someone as she did so.

He was awake, but looked groggy. He had bandages all around his torso and a split on his wrist, "Sakuya!"

She quickly came over. A hug didn't look like the best idea, but she was just so happy to see him she wanted to touch him somehow. She placed her sleeve-covered hands on his head and gently gave him an affectionate head nuzzle. Her kikaichu purred and recognized him. She paused, then slowly released him, "I'm so glad you're alive…"

"I'm glad you came and found me so soon,"

"There are so many people here," she said with disgust.

"Yea there are…"

"What did you break?" She asked with worry.

"Some ribs, and my wrist…and collapsed a lung and got a few splinters lodged in my guts somewhere…but they pulled those out. I was in surgery just a few hours ago…"

"I heard a TREE hit you?" _A few splinters my foot..._

He tilted his eyes, "Nah….it was a sapling."

She shook her head, "Silly man."

Ussa took a glace at Tao, who was starring at them.

"I hate to interject, but…have you seen Jima anywhere?"

"She was with me last night, but now…I don't know."

He tilted his face down into his collar and leaned on his cane.

"I'm sorry Tao."

"No…it's alright; thank you. I'll look around a little bit more until I tire of the crowds." He walked off.

Ussa groaned slightly, talking was causing him more pain than he had first realized. He continued on speaking to Sakuya in insect language_, "…I hope he finds her."_

_"He…seems kind if guilty for not being here when the attack happened." Sakuya replied._

_"Humm…" _

"…" She took the gourd from her shoulder; it was about the size of a large thermos. As she uncorked its top steam rose out from it, "I brought some herbal tea; it will help you heal."

He gave her a look that read 'thanks' and took it from her. The warmth of it felt good in his hands.

_"Is Yesetteru okay?"_ He asked.

_"She was helping me around the clan as I was helping get the injured treated. I've never seen her so active, you'd have been so proud to see her." _

_"That's my girl," _He smiled.

Meanwhile, Tao was walking around aimlessly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jima's faded mauve hooded jacket. He gave his kikaichu an order, and a group of them dispersed from his jacket collar. Perhaps they could find her by sight instead of smell; and a scattering of scout bugs was the best way to do that.

All the noise and crowds were beginning to make him uneasy. He ducked out an open side door and into the hospital courtyard, which was also full of people, but far less noisy than inside. An empty bench seat looked inviting, so he sat down on it and placed his cane across his knees.

A small child wandered by. He looked a little lost, or a little scared. Both would be understandable considering the circumstances. The child stopped and stared at Tao, whose rectangular, brown sunglasses stared unchanging right back. The child had large, weird eyes. If they got any wider staring at Tao they might have fallen clean out of his little head.

"Are you lost?" He asked the child_. I am missing someone too…_he thought.

The child sniffled once. Tao leaned in a little closer to him, and his little face scrunched up and promptly broke out into crying.

"Lee! There you are!" A tall woman ran over from across the courtyard and picked him up, "Don't wander off, we're trying to find your father!" She looked up at Tao, giving him a critical look as if accusing him for the child being so frightened, and then walked off.

Tao sighed slowly. He didn't have much time to contemplate the contempt his clan members often got, for a few of his insects had returned to him. They buzzed about him in circles excitedly.

_"You found her?" _He asked.

…

_"Excellent, good work," _He got up and followed them.

…

…

"…" Kuroji shook his head and silently pulled a blanket up and over Tesuro, asleep at Yusuro's bedside as the sun began to set on the day after the Kyubi attack. _She's going to be out for a few days, but I admire your dedication to your sister Tesuro_, he thought.

He slowly walked downstairs and found Sakuya in his living room. _Back from the hospital…you were gone all afternoon…_

"She doing okay?"

"Stable and sleeping."

"Good…" Sakuya sighed.

"We should take her by the hospital as soon as they are able to take more people."

She nodded.

"…" Kuroji took his hands out of his pockets, "I wanted…to thank you."

"Thank me? You and Shibi did most of the work…" She almost laughed.

"No…without you, I'm sure she'd be dead."

Sakuya stared at him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"…"

"…"

"I should rest…"

"That's right you should, you may not have any gashes or broken ribs like Shibi…but you most likely are just as strained by the Kyubi chakra transfer as Yusuro was. You just aren't showing it as readily."

He tilted his head down.

She smiled, "Rest up, I'll expect to see you having tea with me and Shen in a few days, doctors orders." She winked (not that he could see it), bowed and left.

…

"Tao…?"

"Jima?" He looked up. The sun had long since set. Jima had been unconscious ever since Tao's kikaichu managed to find her in the mess of injured people. She was one of the 'lucky' ones to have a real bed in an actual room, her condition must have been more serious. An IV was hooked up to her arm. She had finally begun to come around.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning over her.

"Umm…ugg….my head hurts…" She blinked a few times. She was not wearing her sunglasses. The doctors must have removed them, her eyes had most likely been closed the whole time anyway, "W..what are you doing here?"

"…" He looked off to the side, "I wanted to see if you were alright."

_Really?..._ "Oh," She tried to smile a little, but failed.

"I'll go if I'm bothering you,"

"**No**…no, you're….okay," she sighed and leaned back onto her pillow.

He remained where he was sitting.

"You weren't there, when the Kyubi attacked, were you?"

"No, I was not…" He said with disappointment. He was angry he was not there to help defend the village and his fellow clan members.

"Well, I'm glad then…"

"…?"

"That… you were okay."

He smiled behind his collar.


	6. Once in Five Blue Moons

**Chapter 5 – Once in Five Blue Moons**

…

_It was five days after the attack. It had been known for three days now the Hokage, the fourth, was dead. The whole village mourned his loss…but a funeral was not scheduled as of yet. The third took ove, and a proper funeral would take place as soon as everyone was settled once again._

_As for this process, there was one matter that needed to be settled for Shen…so on that evening of five days after the attack…_

…

_Knock knock_

Kuroji looked up from the book he was reading, "Enter."

A cloud of kikai bugs following him, Shen walked through Kuroji's front door, carefully avoiding the spider webs in each corner. He was holding his gigantic pear-shaped kikai gourd by its strap.

"How are you recovering?" Kuroji asked, seeing the bandage around his torso just visible from under his jacket (whose front was open).

Shen cracked a worried smile, "I'm not dead yet, It was just some scrapes and a broken rib or two…some rest and hot tea and I should be back to work again in no time."

_Some scrapes indeed, I heard you got stabbed quite badly with some wood shrapnel flung by the Kyubi's thrashing_…Kuroji nodded and cocked his head at the hole in Shen's kikai gourd.

"Yes, I'm here about that," Shen understood what he meant through his non-verbal cues, "They burst through it again."

"This will be…the fifth time?" Kuroji sighed, _not including the times my father fixed it for you, _he thought to himself.

"I've had it since I was 15, what do you expect?" (((making it 35 years old)))

"Why don't I just make you a _new_ one?" Kuroji said in such a way that sounded like he was saying '_You NEED a new one'_.

"You've asked me that before, and the answer is still no. It wouldn't be the same, my back has practically curved to its shape, I am rather attached to it."

"Humm…" Kuroji got up and looked down at Shen, "About that…" Kuroji motioned for him to follow and walked out back behind his house.

Behind Kuroji's house was a lattice-work of pergolas, from which the vines of over-sized gourds grew and dangled just above the ground like beads hanging on a necklace. The butterflies and beetles that lazed about the garden looked therefore almost like a garnishing of jewels. Their size and shape was totally up to nature, so no two gourds were exactly alike.

They walked under and through the garden, the sunlight just barely able to shine down through the thick covering of vine leaves. Shen's eyes lit up when Kuroji pointed to a particular gourd.

"Oh my,"

Kuroji nodded.

"It looks just like," Shen walked up and smoothed his hand over it. His swarm of extra kikai bugs that normally lived in his gourd (equal to that of over two humans-full worth of insects) buzzed around with interest, as if looking over his shoulder.

The gourd hanging from the vine was practically a duplicate of the one he had.

"I've been waiting for one to grow like that. Finally I can make you a replacement, if you still want me to that is." Kuroji smirked.

"Of course! By the time another one grows like it I'll be in my grave!" Shen looked down at his old gourd, before handing it slowly over to him, "But I want to keep the old one after you're done…I couldn't bear to get rid of it."

Kuroji nodded, "I'll get to work right away."

"Are you up to it? Didn't you get injured at all from the attack?"

"I was fortunate, I had no serious injuries. By time it dries out my chakra should be back to normal. I'm sure your kikaichu want their home back as soon as possible."

"It _is_ getting chillier out. Thank goodness it's not winter yet." He smiled gently, "But yes, in the meantime they've taken to nestling under blankets, in my bed, and in my clothes hanging in the closet."

Kuroji couldn't help but smile ever-so-subtly at the image that generated in his mind.

With a deep bow, Shen bade him thanks and went off to his home to rest.

Kuroji got right to work.

It would take over a week and a half to finish a gourd of this size, so he wanted to get working as soon as possible.

He was disappointed Yusuro was still recuperating. This would make fine practice for her training to carry on the family legacy. Tesuro had been training as well, but his tattoos were not complete enough yet to actually make one on his own. Yusuro herself just had them completed upon her graduation from the academy.

He clipped the gourd off the vine and cut a hole hear its top. (It would be for the kikai to get in and out.) He scooped out the insides and seeds, scraping it down to the hard walls so they were smooth. It was then laid to dry over a heater (which speeded the drying process). It sat for five days, the gourd's walls hardening as the water evaporated.

Yusuro was actually feeling a bit better by the time he took it down to get to the actual process of turning it from an oversized, dried vegetable into a kikai gourd. That afternoon, with Tesuro tending to his studies and not around, she got herself out of bed and came downstairs for some hot chocolate. She saw her father leaning over something in the side room.

"You didn't tell me you were working on a new gourd!" she came up behind him.

"WHY aren't you in _bed_?"

"I'm feeling better." She sipped her hot chocolate.

"…" He lowered his eyebrows.

"You said I could help make the next one."

He stared at her.

"I need to train father."

"…That's true, and you've actually been coming along nicely in your training, but with your chakra circulatory system in repair it's not a good idea to stress it."

She sighed, he was right. And she knew it wasn't worth arguing with him, he was like a brick wall on things like this.

"I'm at least going to watch."

"…That's, fine."

"Good."

He removed his coat and undershirt, so that his upper body was completely exposed. It was rare for Yusuro to see him completely topless, even around the house when it was just family around in the dead of summer. However, when her mother, Hamitsu, was still alive he had been known to do so quite often. Nowadays, it was only when he was working that you could see all of his tattoos.

Every generation of their family line got the body markings. They were applied gradually. A few of the red swirls were needled into the skin every birthday, starting at the year you receive your kikaichu. By the time you graduate from the academy, you have them all. They were never exactly the same on each person, the pattern of swirls was _unique_ but _similar_, like a human fingerprint. They traced along the lines of the _tenketsu_ and chakra flow of the person on the left side of their body, which also accounted for their slight variability.

On Kuroji, the red swirls of varying sizes and directions went from the left side of his face, down his neck and left side of his chest and trailed off just above his hips. Some also spilled over onto the top of his shoulder and bicep.

With the large gourd on the table in front of him, he bit his right hand's fingertip and swiped a thick line of blood over the tattoos, starting at his face and then all the way down to his hips. The tattoos seemed to absorb the blood, as it slithered across his skin and seeped into it. His kikaichu underneath vibrated strongly enough for it to be visible to an onlooker. They broke out from his skin and crawled over him, stopping at positions they had trained to go to on the right side of his body. They had mirrored the tattoos patterns on the opposite side using their bodies. Subsequently, both the red ink and black 'kikaichu tattoos' glowed blue with chakra as he extended his fingers and hovered them just above the outside of the gourd.

The purpose of all this was to infuse the skin of the gourd and tune it to accept chakra. When the process is complete, the gourd is transformed; its outer skin mirrors the properties of that of animal / human skin. It is given its own chakra circulatory system, so that the wearer's chakra system can flow through it like an extension of themselves. It can also 'breathe' like silk fabric, allowing exchange of air, yet it also insulates as well as dense cotton, allowing for the kikaichu inside to stay warm even in winter (as the wearer can charge their chakra sent through the skin to heat it up and make it act like an electric blanket).

It is a thing easier said than done.

Creating a chakra circulatory system takes enormous amounts of chakra; especially on a gourd as large as the one he was making for Shen. The tattoos were actually a seal that corresponded to a jutsu for molding chakra, allowing for this process.

Starting at the top, he ran his fingers along the gourd, one hand inside and the other outside opposite it, and he weaved the chakra pathways like spider webs through its shell.

After three hours, he was completely exhausted and out of chakra, and only 1/5 of the skin had been completed. It was a painstakingly slow process.

"It's such a large gourd…" Yusuro sighed, "It's for Shen, isn't it?"

Kuroji looked at her, he was too tired to speak. He poured the boiling water from the kettle he had on the stove into his tea mug in front of him.

"It's not too hard to figure out. I know the second you saw that gourd grow out back that you were going to give it to Shen. It looks just like his, and he's needed a new one for a while now, with how vigorous his kikaichu can be."

He nodded.

"I think I'm going to lay down as well. I'm feeling lightheaded again."

Both went off to bed, Kuroji taking his steeping tea with him upstairs.

…

Each day he worked for as long as his chakra could hold out before he had to stop and rest till the next day to continue. As he got lower on the gourd and couldn't reach far enough inside (as the gourd was taller than a human's arms could comfortably reach lengthwise) he had to work only on the outside, which slowed the process by half from that point on (as he had to double his chakra output to penetrate all the way through the skin). On the fifth day, he was in the middle of working when Shibi walked in, son in arms.

"How did I know you were working on a new kikai gourd?"

"…" Kuroji gave him a look. With his sunglasses off it was easier for Shibi to get the sarcastic _"Yes Shibi-sama" _from it.

"Every time you disappear we always know where to look."

"Ga," Shino reached out towards the shiny blue chakra on the gourd. Shibi seemed to pay no notice and simply held him firm from going anywhere.

"How are you recovering?" Kuroji asked softly.

"It hurt every time I breathed in, but it lessened a bit each day. I'm fully healed now."

_You always did heal quickly_, Kuroji thought_, your kikaichu are skilled in tissue repair and removing toxins. _

"Kaho made me take Shino out, he said he needs some change of scenery… stimulation, or something."

"Children should be exposed to new things, it helps their brains develop."

"…Ah." He blinked.

"Gaa!" Shino struggled.

Kuroji stared at him, "Like father like son."

"Excuse me?" Shibi seemed to threaten.

"You were a rather misbehaved baby yourself."

"I don't remember being like this at all."

"You were too young to remember. Up until you were about 3, you were quite a clan dissonant. Then all of a sudden you turned into an Aburame."

Shibi nodded slowly, not knowing if he believed him or not.

"Visitors?" Yusuro walked downstairs. She was almost fully recovered herself., "Oh, Shibi-sama, nice to see you."

"How are you feeling Yusuro?"

"Better," she nodded. The seemed to startle as if she got an idea, "I'll be right back," she ran upstairs again.

Shibi stared, confused. Kuroji ignored them and just continued working.

She soon returned, hands behind her back.

"It's a little early, but I figured he'd enjoy it more the younger he was," she pulled her hands out and in them was a stuffed animal; a cicada to be precise. It was sewn from various fabrics and was obviously hand-made. The best touch had to be the button eyes.

"For Shino?" Shibi blinked.

She nodded.

"Thank you,"

She handed it to Shino, who became intently interested in the brightly colored plushie object ever since she pulled it out from behind her back. He hugged it close and buried his face into it.

She smiled.

Just then, Tesuro came in from the front door, looking a little worn out (obviously he had been training), "You gave it to him already?" He sounded disappointed. He came up and playfully poked a finger in Shino's face. Shino pulled the plushie closer as if saying, '_my plushie!'_

"Oh, sorry Tesuro…" _I forgot he wanted to see his reaction to it…_

"I hate to sound like an ornery old man, but could you all please get the hell out of my house so I can concentrate?" Kuroji voiced.

Every one complied.

…

"What is that?" Kaho asked as Shibi came into the living room.

"Early birthday gift from Yusuro."

"Oh! She made it, how cute!" She said after seeing it closer up. Shibi placed Shino on the couch and he rolled over and played with the insect-shaped plush.

"Was he okay for you?" She asked.

Shibi looked down, and removed his sunglasses, rubbing his face, "He seemed to behave. I was…worried about dropping him."

"Baby's are not _that_ delicate; besides, aren't I supposed to be the one always worrying? You seem to think you'll break him. You're his father, be more tough with him."

Shibi looked at her, paused, and then nodded once in agreement.

She smiled and shook her head, "You'll get used to it. Before you know it we'll all be training together."

Shibi glanced at his son, who at that very moment lost grip on the plushie and it fell off the couch. Shino went to follow it, much to Shibi's dismay. His bugs swooped out faster than he could dart to catch him.

"…" Kaho stared as Shibi's bugs brought the boy over to him; upside-down. Little Shino squealed with delight and Shibi took him up in his arms, re-righting him.

…

"…what?" Shibi gave her a look, "Would you rather I had let him fall?"

"No." Kaho smiled.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"…nothing," she just kept smiling, holding back a laugh.

"…" Shibi stared.

She sighed and came forward, putting her face in his hair. _You're a good father and yet you think you still are inadequate_, she thought.

"I love you…" she said to him softly.

She could feel his eyelashes against her collarbone where his head had come to rest; giving her butterfly kisses. "Oh my, look at that," she pointed.

Shino was trying to grab at the dangle hanging from Shibi's glasses that he was still holding in his hand. They both withdrew a little and stared. Shibi twitched his hand so the beaded decoration 'jingled'. Shino giggled happily.

"Don't tease him."

"He likes it."

"_You_ like it too."

"…maybe."


	7. Gone but Not Forgotten

**Chapter 6 – Gone but not Forgotten**

It was three weeks since the death of the Hokage, and it was time to put him to rest.

And entire village gathered, dressed in black, to mourn and say goodbye to a Hokage they barely got to know. The young, bright-eyes and yellow-haired Yondaime. Either smiling like the sun or training like a force of nature. All looked through the light spray of raindrops of that cloudy day at his face immortalized on the rock wall overlooking the village.

His portrait was surrounded by hundreds of others; lives lost defending the village. Flowers were in abundance in front of the pictures, even though it was November, flowers of some sort or another always grew in Konoha.

On each white chrysanthemum laid down by an Aburame, an accompanying winter moth or butterfly went with it, silver wings shining like flecks of sunlight. Every clan member was present. Jima and Ussa had come back from the hospital about a week prior.

As soon as the last was laid down, by the youngest of the clan, gripping a mini carn tightly in his little fingers, the small winged insects all fluttered up and away as a shimmering group.

Even those watching not found of insects or those who disliked the strange Aburames found the speckling of silver wings beautiful.

Rest in peace Yondaime; your soul flies as freely as a butterfly on the wind.


	8. A Winters Tale

**Chapter 7 – 'A Winter's Tale'**

"Kuroji, you've really outdone yourself!"

"Your welcome."

Shen ran his hand over the brand new kikai gourd. Smooth and un-dented or nicked. Protective kanji bright and cleanly carved in the lower side. He gently uncorked the top and buckled it across his torso. It wasn't exactly the same as his old one, he could tell the difference, but it was extremely close. He should get used to it in no time.

_"It's alright, it's for you," _He voiced to his stray kikaichu.

They _screeed_ happily and came from all corners of his home to swoosh into the gourd. Shen tossed the cork in the air and the swarm caught it, taking it with them and sealing it in place as the last of them entered.

"Is it alright?" Kuroji asked.

"Perfect."

He nodded, and they exchanged bows.

It was a warm early-November day. Shen figured it was perfect weather for a walk to 'break in' the new gourd. He could feel his chakra flowing through its outer shell, his kikaichu inside safe and having a stable chakra source once again.

Shen was only able to have such a large gourd because he had high chakra stamina and control. Supporting 3 human's worth of kikaichu was no easy task. He had to regulate his chakra output to make sure they got enough to eat, so it was not too much (so that he would use too much chakra) or too little (starve his kikaichu). He must have been doing something right because ever since he was 15 he and his easygoing-natured kikai never had a problem. The only hiccup that ever occurred was his insects in his gourd would always be jealous of his kikaichu in his body. Sometimes they would quarrel; the insects in the gourd saying they outnumbered those in his body, trying to pull rank through numbers. Those in his body would pull rank saying they were older. Things would go though the usual complaining saying that they should take turns…etc….but such little feuds would never result to much more than Shen getting amusement from their childish bickering.

As he was heading for the clan doors, Kaho caught sight of him. She was training out in the courtyard with the clan children: 10 year old Tesuro, 7 year old Fu, and 14 year old Yusuro. Yusuro was not a child anymore, but not quite a woman yet either. Yesetteru was also there on the sidelines, mostly keeping watch on Shino for Kaho. She was due to get her kikaichu very soon; 18 days before Shino's first birthday to be exact.

"Is that the new gourd?!" Kaho ran over.

"It is. Kuroji just brought it to me,"

Kaho smoothed her hand over it like it was a new car, "Oooo…"

"Heh stop that," He mused. His kikaichu buzzed.

"Uncle Shen!" Yesetteru scampered over, struggling slightly cause she was holding Shino (who to not-quite-four-year-old was a large thing to carry). She called Shen 'uncle' although technically he was her great uncle, "I wanna touch it! May I please?" She smiled.

"Clam down, and yes you may, " He kneeled down so she could reach out and feel the outside of the gourd. Shino put his hand out too. It reminded him of his father's gourd, which he was often scolded for slobbering on…He was going to try and get closer but was yanked away by Yesetteru.

"Its pretty," She smiled.

"Ga," Shino was still starring at it longingly.

Just then, the clan doors creaked open and Fujita stepped inside, most likely coming back from a mission. He caught sight of Shen talking to Kaho. He groaned to himself…he had wanted to ask Kaho how Fu was doing with her training….

Kaho parted her lips to talk to him, but he just kept walking. Even though his eyes were hidden same as any Aburame, they could tell he was avoiding eye contact.

Fu watched the 'exchange', and was distracted, allowing for Tesuro to break through her kikaichu barrier and land a hit on her. She fell backwards and hit the ground. It was only training, so she was not hurt. But still, any hit landed is still painful.

"I can't believe I never noticed how you two avoid each other," Kaho said to Shen.

"Yea, they don't talk much, Fujita-san and uncle Shen," Yesetteru said as only a child could.

_I did say I'd tell you about it a few weeks ago didn't I?_ He thought with a sigh. "Would you like to come on a walk with me Kaho-sama?"

Kaho understood. She picked up Yesetteru and Shino as one unit, and walked over to plunk them down alongside the other three kids. "Yusuro, watch over everyone for a bit."

Yusuro nodded.

"And Fu,"

The quiet girl looked up at her senior ninja.

"Don't allow personal distractions to get in the way of your defenses. Always pay attention when you have a battle going on no matter what."

Fu nodded, "Yes Kaho-sama."

…

The two Aburames walked side by side, hands in pockets, up through the center of town. Things were finally back to normal, about as normal as things can be after such a devastating attack. They got the occasional point or stare from children, but overall the village was quite used to them. It was the disgusted glances they got sporadically from adults that they disliked.

"The deal with Fujita and me goes back a long time." Shen began, "I knew his parents since before he was born. They were two happily married Aburames; Sejuri and Hiei. A good pair, I would say. Both were from inside the clan." He paused, "There was just one problem with the way things were though…"

After there was a _long_ pause, Kaho spoke up, "What was that?"

"I loved Sejuri."

"Oh…" She looked down.

"She knew full well how I felt about her. And…it wasn't only me. We only realized how strongly we felt for one another after they had been together for 5 years. We started having an affair. All this was unknown to Hiei."

Kaho stayed silent.

"However, it was not unknown to Fujita. He was a smart 4 year old. He knew what was going on. I felt sorry for Hiei. I had nothing against him; he was a good man. Sejuri didn't hate him either, she loved him. It's hard to describe how things like this go..."

"However, it all abruptly changed around when Fujita was about to turn 5. In Hiei's family there ran a weak heart condition through the males. It was to be his undoing as it was for others before him, he died at the age of 26 in a fairly low-key battle. I would be lying if I said I didn't rejoice somewhere in my heart when the news came. I felt like a monster for it, in some dusty corner of my mind, rejoicing over a mans; no, a friends death."

Kaho looked around for some form of visual distraction, and caught sight of a winter june bug crawling up the side of a building. She then continued listening.

"Sejuri and I wasted no time. We openly got together only a week after his funeral. I wasn't trying to replace Hiei, but it felt that way to Fujita. I remember once he yelled at me 'You'e not my father!'. He also told me if his father had died just a year before he would have refused to let me be his second kikaichu godparent. To make things worse, Sejuri was…" He paused, "…killed in a surprise raid on the village two years later. Back in those days things were not as peaceful as they are now. She was only 28."

"I'm sorry."

He seemed to struggle to say, "She was also…pregnant."

Kaho stayed silent for a time, _Kami…that must have been terrible, _she thought,_ not only to lose the woman you love, but also the son/daughter you never got to know…and for Fujita, to lose his mother who was going to have a half-brother with a man you hated._

"You must have raised Fujita after that, right?"

"No, he refused to live with me. He was barely 8, so he needed someone to take care of him. Gen took him in of course; even though he was raising Shibi alone at the time. And also, even though Fujita was only three years older than Shibi and they could have grown up like siblings, he barely interacted with him. Shibi played with Kuroji more than Fujita, even though they lived under the same roof. Everyone kind of resented him after that; being so cold to Gen for his kindness."

"…No wonder I never ended up talking to him much…" Kaho muttered. _I would see him around the clan but he always seemed so…reluctant to talk to anyone, _she thought._ People of this village are unaware that our clan is so tightly knit, and everyone is actually quite friendly with one another. However, I guess among people like us there are a few who actually act as people think we all do; antisocial and completely taciturn._

"But that's it, you know everything now." Shen took his hands from his pockets and wrapped his scarf up around his neck again, as it had fallen slightly.

"Wait, what about Fu? Where did she come from?"

He let out a short breath that was almost a laugh, but not in any matter of humor, "That's another story…but to make it simple…she was from a one-night stand with a woman in the village. Fujita apparently didn't even know about it until a three-year old child was put in his lap when the mother was killed and there were no other living realities to take her in."

"…" Kaho raised an eyebrow, _this guy all around is just bad news…_she thought, "Thanks for telling me. I didn't mean to pry."

"Everyone in the clan knew but you, it was only fair."

Just then they happened to catch sight of a crème-white jacket alongside a dusty rose one.

"Oh, hello!" Sakuya caught sight of them, and waved her hand up.

They crossed the busy expanse of the mid-village marketplace to meet at the center.

"Out enjoying the weather too?" Shen said to his niece.

"Indeed." She replied.

"I couldn't take sitting in bed one more minute!" Ussa groaned.

"You were badly hurt, stop complaining. You're lucky I let you go to the Hokage's funeral."

"Like I'd MISS that." Ussa looked completely normal again except for the cast on his wrist.

"Heh," Kaho smirked behind her collar.

"Ohhh! The new gourd! Kuroji finished it?" Sakuya, like everyone else was compelled to touch it.

Shen smiled nervously,_ Why does everyone need to touch it?_ "Yes, it is."

"Old spider-lover's outdone himself." Ussa grinned, using Shibi's 'pet name'.

"As usual."

"…Oh, Kaho-sama," Sakuya asked. She rarely called her 'sama' unless she had something serious to say, so Kaho was instantly quiet and listening, "I was meaning to talk to you about Yesetteru's kikaichu ceremony."

"Me? Shibi may be better to talk to about that…"

"I wanted to talk to a fellow woman." She replied, "Besides, you are clan leader as well, don't avoid your duties."

_I'm not avoiding, I just don't know if I'm capable yet of helping in things like this,_ "Alright then," She nodded.

Ussa looked between the two women, "Does this mean I'm walking home by myself?"

"I'll go with you, don't be so dramatic," Shen adjusted his glasses.

"Sometimes I feel like a bachelor…" Ussa muttered under his breath.

"Get the oven ready so it's hot by the time we get back, I'm making honey casserole." Sakuya said.

"All is forgiven!" Ussa grinned, waving as he and Shen disappeared down the next side street.

"Way to a man's heart is through his stomach…?" Kaho mused to her.

"Always."

…

_"This girl is now your host and master, and a nest in which to raise your children. You will depend on them to survive. In exchange for their chakra and body, you must respect and follow their orders, grow with them, and protect them at all costs." _

Kaho and Shibi stood over Ussa and Sakuya, who in turn were kneeled next to Yesetteru. It was January 5; she had just turned four years old. Since Ussa had no kikaichu of his own, Shibi by default was the second donator. However, through prior arrangements, Kaho was acting as second kikaichu godparent.

The little girl looked up to her parents.

"You can get up, you're all done," Ussa said with a smile.

"I'll make you your favorite tea," Sakuya picked up her girl.

"Red zinger?! With honey and everything?" Yesetteru grinned.

Shibi watched them leave.

"It was such a perfect night for a kikaichu ceremony; warm for January," Shen said walking over.

"Ah," Shibi replied. He was thinking about how in just three years Shino would be in the same position. It was almost his first birthday …it seemed like just yesterday he was a wriggly little newborn.

"Come'on, lets make it an early night," Kaho nudged Shibi. Shino was dead asleep in her arms.

"Ah."


	9. Closing the Distance

**Chapter 8 – Closing the Distance**

Shibi stood scrutinizing himself in the bathroom mirror.

The unfortunate thing with being a man was the daily ritual of having to shave – (unless the scruffy, 'stranded on an island' look is your thing). That, and Kaho refused to kiss through stubble, as he had been informed. The thin-edged goatee and moustache that he had always had was something she didn't have a problem with. She wouldn't been attracted to him in the first place had she not liked his style.

Even to this day, shaving always bothered his kikaichu. Many Aburames had such issues. But like all things, they got used to it.

He could faintly hear Kaho playing with Shino downstairs. It was a mid-spring day. Shino had turned one the past winter. They both agreed as soon as he learned to walk they would take him for his first trip outside the clan - to Konoha park by the Academy.

"DEAR COME QUICK!" he suddenly heard.

He startled and nicked himself with the razor blade. Ignoring it, he ran downstairs, face still covered half in shaving crème, just in time to see Shino finish walking across the living room and fall into Kaho's outstretched arms.

"Hhehee!" Shino giggled.

"Great job dear!" Kaho beamed at her son.

"Daddy…!" Little Shino turned and looked up, as if saying _did you see me?_

"You just made it," She said. Shibi smiled, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh my, you're bleeding! I didn't mean to interrupt you…" Kaho smiled nervously.

"It's fine," he shook his head, putting his hand up.

"Go clean yourself up," Kaho sighed, still feeling a bit guilty.

Later, Shino was still practicing with himself falling around the couch as Kaho made some rice for dinner. Shibi came up behind him and picked him up.

"Eeee! Heeheehea!" He squealed.

"Want to go outside?" he asked calmly.

"Owut!" Shino flailed.

…

Shibi put Shino down in the grass. Not too far off Yusuro and Tesuro were training with a senior Aburame, today it was Jima. Shino tried to get up but was still wobbly. He reverted back to crawling and tried to get closer to the training siblings, but his father picked him up and put him back in place, this time in his lap so he could not escape.

"Shino, pay attention,"

"…O'err der…." Shino pouted, which was baby talk for 'I wanna go over there'.

"You can stay here, dinner is soon. You can't go wandering off. Also, Tesuro, Yusuro and Jima would not like you bothering them while they are training."

"Mmmm," Shino looked around, and saw a butterfy on the tree behind them, "Eeetle!"

Shibi reached up and brought it down on his finger, "That's a butterfly Shino, not a beetle." He knew quite well Shino's term for 'beetle'…or as Shino put it 'eee-tle", as it was about the third word he ever started saying after "mama" and "daddy". Another one he learned because of the plushie Yusuro made for him was "Eee-caa-da" (Cicada)…and as things go with children and generalizations, every bug he saw was either an 'ecada' or an 'eetle'.

"Ter-fly?"

"Butterfly."

"Ba-fly," He looked at its big, bright blue wings.

"Butterfly….but I suppose you get the idea." Shibi smiled. He knew Shino could not pronounce complicated words yet, but it was not in his or Kaho's nature to talk baby-talk to him. Everything was always referred to in its proper name. Shino was smart for his age actually. Shibi was rather proud of him. He was not proud of Shino's fidgety actions though, but it should grow out of him…he hoped.

Shino reached for the butterfly.

"Be gentle," He told Shino, _"It's okay he's not meaning you any harm," _Shibi told the butterfly so it wouldn't fly away.

"Dinner guys, come'on!" Kaho called from the door. Shibi turned to look in her direction.

_"Is okay butterfly…" _

"Hum?" Shibi turned back around. He thought he heard someone say something.

Shino had the butterfly on his nose. It practically covered his whole face when its wings were outstretched. Shibi smirked lightly and shook his head, "Very good Shino…" He picked him up to go inside and the butterfly flew off.

Jima caught sight of Shibi and his son in the corner of her eye as they were getting up. It made her pause for a moment in thought. Yusuro saw her momentary distraction as an opening to attack and darted in. However, Jima's ears were still focused on her, and she caught Yusuro's fist in her hand without moving her head.

"Dammit," Yusuro groaned.

"You are still being too loud. I could hear you even if I could not see you." Jima informed her.

Tesuro, who was standing across the clearing, cracked a grin.

"Stop smirking!" She snapped at him, "I can see that."

"No you can't."

"Of course I can."

He mumbled something into his collar.

"I HEARD that too."

"Stop it, both of you," Jima sighed, "Yusuro, you were using k_ikaichu seer no jutsu_ during our training, correct?"

She nodded.

"Oh, so that's how you saw…" Tesuro said.

"As skilled as you and your family are in it - you _should_ be working on getting used to having scout bugs around the area as you fight, it would alert you to any incoming threats even if they were behind you."

"That's what I was going for," Yusuro said.

"Don't get smart with me." Jima pointed at her.

"I wasn't sensei."

She nodded, "Well, how many do you have out?"

"Six, it's the most I can concentrate on and fight at the same time."

"Not bad, but you can do better." _Even I can only do five myself…it's tough to fight and keep concentration on the connected scout bugs…standing still so I can put my full concentration on them I could even only have 20 at the most. However, Kuroji's been known to have over 100. His family line was always skilled at that jutsu. _

Yusuro nodded in reply.

"How's the training going?"

"Tao?" Jima startled slightly. Tao had came out of nowhere, he was right up next to her and Yusuro.

"Sorry to startle you,"

"You must be quiet for Jima-sensei to not notice you," Yusuro smiled.

"Am I?" Tao gave a look towards Jima.

"I would say you are average," She turned her head away.

"Average? For you that's high up there."

Jima looked at him again.

"Tesuro and I are going to stop for today and go rest, thank you Jima for your help," They bowed and quickly darted off.

"I'm not tired," Tesuro said.

"Those two could use some time alone," his sister replied.

"Time alone?"

"A kid like you wouldn't understand."

"Kid?" He quietly pouted with a scrunched brow. _I'm graduating from the academy this year, I'm not a kid…_

"I'm your big sister, you will always be a kid to me."

"…" He grumbled and followed her inside their house.

"That was nice of you to help Kuroji's kids train."

"Kaho-sama was with her family for dinner and Kuroji is off on a mission, it's the least I could do."

"I thought you didn't like kids."

She froze, then startled to slowly walk, "That's not true. I don't dislike children."

"Just the impression I got, I'm sorry," He followed her.

"No, it's alright…" She sighed.

"…" He tried to think of some way to lighten the conversation, "It's been a gentle spring this year hasn't it? Just the right amount of butterflies. Not too many cicadas."

"It has. I miss the crickets though, I hope they come back soon."

"You like crickets, if I'm not remembering incorrectly?"

"I do."

"They're considered lucky by lots of people."

"Just a superstition."

"Perhaps."

"…" She stopped.

He came up along side her, "Jima…I've been meaning to tell you…thank you for letting me get…well, closer to you this past year. I was beginning to think I bothered you." He tilted his head down and almost laughed lightly.

"No! It's not that…you don't bother me."

"…" Tao wanted to be forthright, but it really wasn't in his nature to be. It was difficult for him to be doing what he was right at that moment.

"You've been courting me now for almost two years you know." Jima said suddenly.

Tao struck a gesture / posture that affirmed her statement.

"Most men would have given up by now, on a stubborn woman like me."

"Stubborn?"

"Or you could say difficult."

Tao swallowed, and mustered up every bit of calm inside him, yet his kikaichu still lowly buzzed in a state of excitement like an idling car motor, "There is no point in my giving up because there is no one else for me to bother. I...I love you and I'm not going to leave you alone until I get a straight yes or no answer from you."

She tilted her head up at him, those violet-tinted oval glasses that suited her so well peeking out from under the draped front of her jacket's hood. After a long pause, long enough for a beetle on a nearby tree to crawl from it's base all the way to it's arching top branches, Jima spoke up, "I love you too Tao."

His face lit up abut as much as you could imagine a well-dressed, calm Aburame like himself to do so. He took her hand in his and drew a little closer only for her to pull away.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"There's something you should know…it's," The words seemed very hard for her to say, "…it's important you hear it," She looked down," I was avoiding telling you I think, because I was so afraid….afraid you wouldn't want to chase after me anymore….and….I really enjoy you vying for my affections…" she smiled.

He smiled too.

"Stop smiling."

He complied to her request.

"I can't have children." She adjusted her gourd's strap, and paused for emphasis before continuing, "I was in a bad mission accident. I was injured in ways that could not be repaired, as a result, I had to have my uterus removed," She paused again, "After that, I pushed myself away from kids, anything to do with kids. I had always kind of wanted a child, and after that….it was like, something being torn away from me." She furrowed her brow, "And then when you started courting me, I knew how much you liked children, that you would want to have a family." Her voice chocked up slightly, "And…it was something I couldn't give you."

He blinked and stepped closer to her, _please don't cry, that's definitely something I can't see you doing…_he thought.

"…"

"…"

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"Don't you have anything to say about that?" She seemed a little angry.

"I'm sorry about your accident…. I wish…I had known about it sooner."

"So does this mean, you don't want to…that you don't…"

He shook his head, "I love you."

She looked at him, "…but…"

"I _do_ want a family. It's terrible you can't have kids, but that wasn't the reason I went after you." He tilted his head, "What I really want is _you_. Besides, we could always …adopt or something."

"Adopt?" she scoffed, "You know how iffy this village is about adopting kids into this clan."

"We could _try_."

"…" she smiled, "silly optimistic fool."

"…hum."

"Well then, if you're…willing to. I am."

He gingerly leaned forward and she helped the rest of the way, nuzzling into his chest. He felt his kikaichu buzz with interest, and he carefully put out his arms and draped them around her waist.

Kaho peered out the kitchen window.

"…Shibi…come here!" She said in a loud whisper and gestured.

"What is it?"

"Come ON,"

"…" He grumbled and got up, leaving Shino in his baby high chair. Shino looked longingly at the steamed carrots sitting on Shibi's plate that he had been feeding him moments before.

Kaho pointed out the window.

"Tao and Jima…?" Shibi whispered. Even though no one else could hear them, it seemed like the kind of thing to do when spying on someone.

"You think they may have…?"

"Looks like it."

"Ohh…I'm so happy for them!" Kaho smiled.

Shino threw the sippy cup next to him at the table.

Kaho and Shibi paid no attention, even though they heard it go rolling across and fall on the floor. They were used to such things by now.

"It's nice to see a match-up between clan members like that." Shibi said. They both were still peering out the window.

"Oh, as opposed to silly outsiders like me?" She put a hand on her hip.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "I think I'll stick with my _sexy_ outsiders."

"Ahhh….gaaa wa…!" Shino complained.

"Oh poor thing, you want the rest of your dinner don't you?" Kaho walked over and sat in Shibi's chair so she could attend to the demanding youth. Shibi stared at her for a moment as if saying 'That was _my_ chair…', then took a seat one over.

…

…

…

Oooo, a little Tao and Jima action… X33 I'm glad to see those two _finally_ get together! O..O ! Next chapter something is up with Sakuya and Ussa…we shall see…and also Shino's first trip outside the clan, lets hope it's a good experience. :O


	10. Ichizoku

**Chapter 9 – Ichizoku**

It was a hot September weekend. However, it was windy and the breeze cooled the air down enough so it was not oppressive. The weather was reminding children a new school year was about to start. However, one teenager had graduated and earned his Konoha forehead protector that early summer. Tesuro had been assigned to a three man team as his sister had five years prior. He had high hopes to match his sister in excellence, but she did have a bit of a jump on him though time-wise.

Meanwhile, there was another small milestone to be covered for another young clan member,

"It's beautiful out today; how about we take Shino to the park?" Kaho asked. They sat out in the groves reading the paper, Shino toddling around not too far off.

"You think Shino is ready?" Shibi replied to Kaho's suggestion.

"He'll be _fine_," Kaho tilted her head.

Shibi stared at her.

"When was the first time _you_ were let out of the clan walls?" She asked.

"When I started pre-school at the academy at age four."

She seemed surprised, then thought for a moment, _well this is Shibi we're talking about…_ "Is it clan tradition to shelter children from the world as much as possible?"

"We are a very private clan, in case you hadn't noticed."

She smiled, "I know that dear."

"But if you were curious it's a rule, no, it's not."

"Alright," she went and picked up Shino.

"Eegawaa…" He flailed around slightly.

Kaho walked back over, "I think Sakuya is home, let's see if Yesetteru wants to come too. She's been feeling better recently."

Yesetteru was not too far away from the one year mark from getting her kikaichu. She had been feeling understandably ill for the past few months, but for the last couple days her condition had improved. Kaho thought a trip out may do her good. Kaho also wished in the back of her mind that **she** had been feeling so well during the same time when she got her kikaichu. She was glad it wasn't so hard on the children as it was on her.

"You just missed her," Ussa answered the door. His arm was no longer in its cast, he had healed quickly and taken up his ninja duties again.

"Oh?" Kaho looked down, "I thought she just got **back** from a mission?"

"No, she's not on a new assignment yet, she went over to the hospital."

"What!?" Shibi and Kaho said in unison.

"CALM down, she was only feeling sick-ish, I'm sure it's just a summer fever."

"Humm…" Kaho sighed, "Don't scare me like that."

"But I'll come with you to the park," Ussa replied, looking down at Yesetteru, "You up to it honey?" Yesetteru was 'bundled' up in a silk, lavender high-collared jacket; she nodded gently.

On their way out, they passed by Fujita. He was training with his daughter Fu, and scolding her for something she was doing improperly.

"Hey Fujita, want to take a break and bring Fu to the park with us?" Ussa asked.

Fujita looked up, "She's a bit old for that don't you think?"

Fu looked over in such a way that Ussa's suggestion was very desirable to her.

"Seven is not too old for playgrounds." Ussa put his hands on his hips.

Shibi thought to himself,_ it's not my place to tell someone how to raise their child…but…he does seem to be a little scrutinizing with her sometimes. _

"…Um…" Fu said softly. Her father looked down at her, "Yes Fu?" He said in such a way that was not conducive to encouraging a reply.

"May I…go to the park?"

"…" He paused, "Alright - but be careful, and don't make a fool of yourself or let any other outsider children give you any grief."

"Yes father." She bowed and ran over to the others.

All the way there Fu and Yesetteru stuck together and softly talked in insect language. Being the only young girls around in the clan, the next closest in age being 16-year old Yusuro, it was obvious they would be playmates. However, Fu was very quiet and shy, and rarely left the house. Her father also kept her busy with school work, reading, writing, and training since she got her kikai bugs. It was like he was trying to make up for lost time, since she was adopted into the clan at age 3, as the story went with her mother dying, and Fujita being her only living relative to take her in.

Shino looked around with interest. He had never seen anything besides his home and the tree groves. The tall buildings of the city must have seemed very intimidating and alien to him. He sat with his little head peeked over Kaho's shoulder facing backwards.

"Waz dat?" He said cutely in baby talk to his father, who was walking just behind Kaho.

"Those are buildings Shino, Konoha is a large village, I'm sure you'll get to know it more as you get older," Shibi replied.

"Waaa…." He said as if impressed.

Shibi cracked a small smile behind his collar.

"Der!" Shino pointed at the Konoha schoolhouse as they passed it.

"That's the school, you'll be going there before you know it."

"Gaa…!"

"He seems to like it," Kaho mused.

"He better."

"I'm sure he will."

Other families had decided it was a nice day to visit the park too. It was almost crowded enough to scare off Shibi. He gave a cringing glace towards Kaho.

She knew Shibi was not one for public displays of …well, any kind. He may have been worried to be seen by so many people possibly doing 'cutesy' things with Shino. Kaho herself had come to understand his mannerisms and behavior since getting her own kikai bugs. She could feel their uneasiness jittering under her skin at the barrage of noise from the playing children and people all around. She had no problem showing her emotions to the world, and her kikai bugs did not excite as easily as Shibi's….but that was not all that was in the equation.

She and Shibi had an image to upkeep, the honor of the Aburame clan, the last she wanted to do was something that would make her family look bad. However, to her, being motherly to her child was anything but silly. Some people could see being cute with your toddler as…well…'weak'; at least the sight of an Aburame playing with their child as anyone would do seems just 'weird' to some people apparently. Like watching a nurse spider defend and care for it's young. It's not a creature you expect such…_actions_ out of.

Sometimes the world really could be a complicated place.

"Was dat dere is?" Shino looked towards the swings, entranced.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Shibi said quietly to Kaho. Bad memories of his childhood in the academy came flooding back. Fellow school children were usually not too forgiving when it came to those who looked and acted differently. It was far behind him now, and not something that affected his confidence in any way, but he finally fully realized at that moment that Shino would have to go through the same thing. The fact that he KNEW it was going to happen, that there was nothing he could do about it, saddened him greatly. It was just the fate of Aburame children.

Ussa ran off to watch Yesetteru and Fu. Yesetteru was too sore to climb around the jungle gym and such like all the other young ninja children, so she took a seat on the swings. Fu happy ran behind and started to gently push her. Yesetteru laughed, she was glad to get to play with Fu. Some girls that had been on the swings next to them gave some funny looks, and ran off chattering to each other.

"We're a family at the park, and I'm going to play with our son. If people have a problem, they can take it up with me." Kaho whispered to her husband. Shibi sank his hands and head down into his coat, and followed slowly behind Kaho in his usual pose with his hands in his pockets.

She placed Shino down in the grass near some little climbing sculptures. He ran his hands over their outside and got absorbed in their different textures. Some was smooth brass; another was rougher concrete. The brass one was shaped like a frog, and was warm from the sun. As he toddled around inspecting them all Kaho sat on the raised wooden edge of he playground to keep an eye on him. Shibi stood still like an observing spider from behind Kaho.

"Hey Aburame-sama, out enjoying the nice weather?" a voice said to his right.

Standing there next to him was Nara Shikaku, a 'dead' child spayed out over his shoulder.

"Ah," Shibi replied, giving a curious look to the kid.

"The misses made me come out here, says Shikamaru needs exercise or he'll melt into a pile of goo or some shit like that."

"…" Shibi tilted his head.

"Yea I know it's so troublesome, sheesh…the kid doesn't LIKE to run around and stuff. He just sleeps all day. I say if he likes it let'em do it."

"Kaho suggested we come out today as well."

"Don't tell me you're whipped by your woman too?"

Shibi gave him a _'I don't know what you're taking about'_ look.

"Oye oye, don't get all riled up, I'm just warning ya, don't let them start or they will. Women are really troublesome, but us guys can't live without them either."

"Thank you Shikaku-san…for the advice," _I guess._

"Come'on little deer, go play," He put down Shikamaru, who toddled off across the grass, found a shady spot, and flopped down.

"Ahh, I give up."

"Heh," Shibi smiled.

Shino was reaching for a shiny jewel beetle higher up on a playground sculpture. It went to him willingly, settling on his finger. Shino smiled triumphantly and sat down in the grass.

"Hum," Kaho smiled approvingly, and looked back over to Shibi.

"That one yours?" Shikaku pointed.

"Ah,"

"I see?" Another kid, who looked a bit older, walked up cautiously to Shino. He had jet black hair and milky eyes that seemed to fascinate Shino.

"Mmm," Shino drew away a little, after thinking about it.

"I wanna see," He tried to grab at it, and Shino held it away from him. The other child was not being very careful, and being a little bigger and older he was able to out maneuver Shino. He caught the beetle with his hand, smashing it to the ground in his haste. Shino looked down and saw it twitching, but definitely dying. His little brain couldn't process the complex cries of pain and distress it was babbling as the life ebbed out of it, and it confused and scared him. He burst out crying and flailed, thwacking the other child in the face, who hit back, not liking being hit very much either.

"Shino!" Kaho darted in, grabbing him out of the middle. A white-clothed figure came in and grabbed the hand of the other boy. Shibi darted over.

The two sets of parents exchanged glances, and they were not friendly.

Many things that were running through their heads could have been said.

None of them were too pleasant.

So both just stayed silent.

Shino was still crying and clung to Kaho, hiding his face.

"We're going home," Shibi said flatly.

Kaho nodded.

"Tch, _Aburames_," the white-clothed figure mumbled as he walked off with his son.

Ussa darted after Shibi and Kaho, Fu and Yesetteru trailing behind.

"What happened back there?" Ussa asked.

"Kids being kids," Kaho sighed. Shino was down to whimpering, he was all cried out.

Shibi sighed as well.

They got back to find Sakuya home from the doctor. She assaulted Ussa with a kiss.

Shibi and Kaho stared at them with confused looks from behind their sunglasses.

"Ussa," Sakuya said, "I'm pregnant."

"…ehhh?" Ussa replied in shock.

"That's why I was feeling sick."

"You didn't get morning sickness last time…"

She shrugged, "I guess I am this time. But Ussa, we're going to have a baby! Yesetteru can be a big sister!"

"I'm sorry I was just surprised…I'm so happy for you!"

"For US you mean?" She corrected him.

"Oh! We have to think of names right away!" He put his hand up.

They chattered happily about the new discovery and walked off towards home together holding hands . Shibi smiled, "Another little Aburame on the way…"

"I can see one little Aburame whose ready for bed…he's exhausted from crying," Kaho said.

"It must have been traumatizing, what happened." Shibi replied.

"I'm not entirely sure the total circumstances, but for all that to happen on your first trip out is not the best initial impression."

"He should stay at home until he goes to school; its best."

"One little fight and you're running scared? I'm ashamed of you Shibi."  
"I just don't want him to get hurt…"

"Sheltering a kid is not how you prevent them from getting hurt, but I appreciate your fatherly instincts," She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too…" He replied softly.


	11. Reconciliation

**Chapter 10 - Reconciliation**

"Welcome Sandaime-sama," Shibi and Kaho gave a bow to the third Hokage. Shino, gripping onto the trailing ends of his father's dress coat, tried to follow his parent's example and bowed as you would expect a 2 ½ year old to do.

"An unexpected honor," Kaho said respectfully.

The Third bowed back and gave a glance down, smiling warmly, "My, he's getting big,"

Shino hid behind his dad's leg.

It was Spring festival time again, and just two weeks before Sakuya and Ussa's second child had been born. The little boy, who had been named Uschi (((Ooo-she))) was already claimed by Yetetteru.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold him now? He's pretty heavy, you must be tired," Sakuya said coaxingly to her daughter.

The little boy babbled some noises and tried to grab Yesetteru's sunglasses.

"No mom, I'm fine," She said with resolve, adjusting both her glasses and Uschi's position in her arms. Uschi was a big armful to the five year old sister, but she didn't seem to care.

"Heh," Ussa laughed, "Careful don't drop him!"

"I'm not," She said back.

"Hummm," He grumbled.

"I'm being careful!"

Sakuya rolled her eyes, and held out a sleeve. Out flew a cloud of her kikaichu, who picked up Uschi from Yesetteru. She pouted and fought back at first, but then realized trying to outmaneuver her mother's kikai bugs was futile. Uschi was deposited back safely in her arms. Various nearby guests about for the Spring Festival all stared at her.

"Sorry for the interruption," Sakuya bowed to them respectfully.

They murmured to each other, some amused, others intrigued. A few first-time visitors who had never seen an Aburames kikaichu were a little scared and shocked. But anyone who willingly stepped past the clan doors for the Spring Festival was definitely not a bug hater or scared of the Aburame Clan.

"How are things going for you as sole Hokage again," Kaho asked.

He sighed, "I thought I was mostly retired with Yondaime around," He laughed slightly, then got serious again, "He was to protect this village for may years to come. He went far before his time, but died protecting the people of this village he loved so much. I know he used to come to your festival almost every year, I feel ashamed I never really did as often and I want to keep up his tradition."

Just then, four figures walked through the clan doors Shibi had _never_ seen at the Spring Festival.

"Mikoto and Fugaku-dono," Shibi said with surprise to the Uchiha clan 'leaders'. Their clan did not have leaders as the Aburame Clan did, but more like figureheads. Fugaku was seen as an example because he was head of the Konoha Military Police Force, which was run by the Uchiha.

"Sorry to intrude," Fugaku and his wife bowed, "We were on our way to a celebration of our own, but as we walked by my younger son insisted we stop. He's nosy and needs to learn some manners." A little dark -haired boy looked around with interest and hid behind his older brother's leg.

"It's no intrusion, the Spring Festival is open to anyone who wants to celebrate the return of the insects for Spring." Kaho replied.

"I have no interest in your festival, hence my apologies." He said flatly.

Shibi's face fell into a not too pleasant look, which was completely hidden as most of his expressions were.

"Where were you going by any chance?" Sandaime asked, looking to the man's two sons.

"A coming of age celebration for my son Itachi, he's already mastered the sharingan at the age of 8."

"Ohh? Did you now?" The Third look at Itachi, "Very impressive."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," He bowed slightly, "It's my dream to lead Konoha's ANBU forces, I feel I could make many improvements," Itachi smiled.

"Very ambitious child isn't he?" The Third beamed.

"We're very proud," Mikoto nodded.

"He could be one of the strongest Uchiha in history if he keeps this up,"

As they talked, Shino struck a glance towards the other child that seemed near his age, who was staring right back at him. Both were thinking about the similar collars each of their jackets had, except Shino's was far larger and covered his mouth, so that Sasuke was just looking into his blue eyes framed by his poofy head of hair. Shino bent over and picked up a large lady-bug like beetle from a blade of grass in front of him. Sasuke starred, then tugged on Itachi's pants leg to try and get his attention.

"Don't interrupt Sasuke," Fugaku frowned.

"Say hello Sasuke-kun, be polite," Mikoto smiled warmly.

"Hello," He said small-ly.

"Hello," Shino said back.

"Your son looks about Shino's age," Kaho said.

"Perhaps," he replied. Fugaku seemed a little uncomfortable and antsy, "We really should be going,"

They exchanged bows, and left.

As soon as Sandaime was out of earshot and talking with other people, Kaho said with a sneer to her husband, "Awfully short wasn't he?"

"Fugaku-dono was never one for niceties." Shibi sighed dejectedly. He then added softly, "And anyone is short compared to you."

"Hahaaa," Kaho laughed lightly, enough to make her kikaichu buzz, "Very observant of you dear."

"Not a problem."

"Seriously though, that was terrible."

"I promise never to use that joke again."

"If you must."

"Daddy, look," Shino broke their banter and held up the red beetle, "Ladee-bug,"

"That's an _Endomychus coccineus_, false ladybird beetle, it looks like a ladybug but it's not." Shibi corrected him in a positive tone.

"Oh," Shino looked disappointed.

"It is okay, as it is hard to tell them apart and you're still learning."

Shino smiled.

Kaho kneeled down to be at eye level with Shino, which was a pretty far distance. She said in a gentle playful way, "Hey, that other child seemed to like you, maybe you made a friend?"

Shino shook his head.

"No?"

"He looked at me funnee."

"Well, next time you meet some kids and they look at you funny, try going and introducing yourself. I'm sure it's just because they don't know you."

"Reely?"

"Indeed."

Shino nodded.

"Were those _Uchiha_ I saw?" Kuroji asked as he walked up.

"Ah. Although apparently they did not come for the festival." Shibi replied.

"Of course not," Kuroji said with a sarcastic tone, "I can't remember the last time any Uchiha, or Hyuga, stepped foot near our clan willingly."

"Now now Kuroji, be respectful, The Uchiha protect the village with the police force and the Hyuuga are considered 'The strongest in Konoha' by many." Kaho said, but not with much heart, as if reciting from a book.

"Tch," Kuroji felt his skin crawl. _Our clan was a founder of Konoha the same as the Uchiha and Hyuga, _he thought_, we are strong ninja and with unique, secret techniques, work hard to protect our village, and yet we get almost no respect or recognition from people._

"You seem awfully distempered Spider-lover. What's wrong? Caught nothing in your web for breakfast?" Shibi said jestingly.

Kuroji leaned over and looked right into his sunglasses with a fangy grin, "Why don't you come by my house and we can remedy that?"

"Stop it, both of you," She made sure no one was looking, and gave each of them a flick to the forehead as if punishing little children.

Shibi flinched and groaned. Kuroji dejectedly rubbed his forehead for a moment, then put his hands back in his pockets of his long, dark jacket.

"Good evening father, Shibi and Kaho-sama," Yusuro said as she came up. She looked very dashing in her dress jacket, which had a multi-layered, zippered vest front and flowing, dusty red-to-black silk pants. Inuzuka Hina was on her arm, she was also dressed up for the festival in about as formal wear you can imagine a wild Inuzuka wearing.

"_Konbonwa_ Kuroji-san," Hina bowed.

He bowed back.

"Did I just see Kaho-san punish you two? What were you doing?" Hina laughed, quickly quickly breaking the formal atmosphere.

Kuroji grumbled.

"Oh you saw that?" Kaho said with a nervous laugh.

Yusuro smiled coyly.

"It was nothing," Shibi replied.

"Hum," Yusuro looked away.

Meanwhile, Shen was showing some newly emerged luna moths to some guests, who were intrigued. These large, light green moths had long trailing ends of their wings that were like feathers. Luna moths were his absolute favorite, but he was inclined to all moths in general.

"Look at him, with 10 all clinging to him at once," Jima almost chuckled, looking over to Tao. She stood leaning against a blooming cherry blossom, her kikai gourd _biwa_ lute in one hand down at her side. She had been playing earlier that afternoon with Yusuro, who was now a pretty skilled at the _koto_ instrument, compared to just two years ago.

"They do seem to get along," Tao replied.

"I get along well with crickets and cicadas myself." She paused, "What insect are you partial to Tao?" She said with a smile. Ever since they had come to a mutual understanding and officially started _dating_, Tao had found Jima to be quite more 'friendly'. Perhaps because she felt she could be more open with him. It was a similar situation with Kaho and Shibi, where a side hidden from the world was opened up to just that one, close person.

"I don't think I have a 'favorite'," He leaned onto his cane, "I like all insects."

"Not one you like a _little_ more?"

"…" He tilted his head.

"Maybe a species you get along with well, or admire for a certain trait?"

"…well…" he thought, "Perhaps, you could say I like _phasmatodea_ a little more than the others then."

"Stick insets?" She said a little surprised, using the common name for the order of insects he mentioned.

"They make for some interesting conversation, and you have to really admire their camouflage. An enemy could walk right by them, and never know they are there. They don't just blend in; they become _part_ of their surroundings."

"That is true."

"…"

"Thanks,"

"…thanks?"

"For telling me."

"Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"I don't know. Just, thanks," She looked at him.

He ran a hand onto her shoulder.

"Heh" Tesuro smirked to himself, catching Jima and Tao stealing a kiss behind the cherry blossom tree. Typical nosy 12 year old.

_What is it_?

His kikaichu questioned.

"_Jima and Tao seemed to have gotten really friendly with one another,"_ he replied.

They _churred_ lowly as if giggling.

"Kaho! Hey!" A familiar face ran up suddenly. Other Aburames around all struck her a sight disapproving glance for running.

"Juri-san?" Kaho blinked in happy surprise.

"It's been what, forever?" She smiled.

"It has!"

"I was thinking last week, I really should go see Kaho and check how she is, then I remembered the Spring Festival!"

"It is nice to see you again, Juri-san," Shibi said calmly.

"Oh where are my manners," _You both here gussied up in clan royalty attire and me running up without greeting you all, _she thought. She bowed respectfully, "The festival is beautiful Kaho and Shibi-sama."

Shino looked up at the strange woman who seemed to know his mom.

"Honey, geeze," A man came up panting, "You suddenly bolted, what is it?" He looked up to see four pairs of sunglasses staring at him. He paused for a moment, maybe slightly intimidated, but then bowed, not taking his eyes off them, "_Konbonwa_," he said slowly.

"Ryo, stop it," She rolled her eyes.

"Have we been introduced?" Kaho asked.

"Kaho, this is Ryo, my husband."

He bowed, "A pleasure."

"You got _married_?" Kaho's jaw dropped.

"Remember when I sent you that letter saying I was moving in with my sister for a while in the Sand country?"

"Oh, so this happened…?"

"While I was there, right!"

"My,"

"That's why you never heard about it, I'm sorry you couldn't come to the wedding."

Kuroji gave a confused, 'who _ARE_ these people' look to Yusuro, who shrugged.

Shino tugged on his mother's coat trails, "Mommy…?"

"Oh!" Juri lookd down, "Who is…is this one yours?!"

Kaho bent down and hoisted up Shino in her arms, "Shino, what did I tell you we say when we meet new people?"

"Hello," He said, trying to hide in his collar.

"He is too _cute_!" Juri swooned, "Spitting image of his father," she grinned at Shibi.

Shibi almost blushed, if that was something Shibi did.

Not too long after they were bowing goodbye, and the sun was beginning to set.

"…must I ask?" Kuroji finally spoke up as they were walking.

"That was my roommate back when I liked in an apartment on the West side."

"OH," He said in a '_now it all makes sense_," tone.

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see her I forgot to tell you. I have not seen her since our wedding."

_That seems like yesterday,_ Shibi thought.

…

…

…

Darkness fell, the fireflies were there as usual to send off the guests and bring in the night. A cool breeze blew, quieting the katydids.

…

Shibi heard the creaking of their room door being carefully open and shut. Kaho walked over to the bed and slid herself onto it.

"Shino's asleep." She said softly.

"…are you _sure_?"

She nodded, "Actually asleep."

"…"

"I'm not tired…are you?"

"A little," He put looked at the mission report in his hand.

She scooted herself behind him and slipped a hand under the front of his shirt. Her fingers, about as smooth as you can expect from a seasoned shinobi, ran delicately down his chest.

He smirked gently, _"Well, perhaps not that tired." _He said in insect language.

She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck_, "I've missed us." _

_"It has been a while hasn't it?" _

_"Having a kid does that." _

_"Ah." _

_"…I have a little bit of a surprise for you." _

_"?" _

She extended her arm; a swarm of her kikaichu flew out and disappeared. They soon came back in through the door carrying a two inch-tall, lidded ceramic jar with a mini wooden spoon stuck in its handle.

She let her words speak through her actions. Her push and posture on his body clearly spoke to him to lie down, take off his shirt, and let her have her way with him. He readily complied. Sitting over him, she dipped the tiny spoon into the jar and drizzled some of the amber-clearish substance onto his chest.

_"Is that...honey?" _He questioned silently.

_"Its clover honey, so it's a little closer to nectar consistency." _

_What is she up to?_ He mused.

She got off him and began toying with getting off his pants. Just then the distinctive clawed feet of a _cetoniinae_-family beetle was felt on Shibi's skin. He glanced down and soon a few more had buzzed in the cracked window and landed on him. These 2-3 inch long, scarab-type beetles loved to feed on the nectar of flowers, and could often be seen slowly buzzing about the Aburame clan flower gardens. They were calm in temperament and fairly intelligent. Most had lovely, bright colors and patterns on their carapaces (that looked like someone had splatter painted them with paint) substantial, clawed feet, and 'fuzzy'- short antenna like that on Kikai bugs.

They gently began lapping up the sweet liquid. Shibi looked over at Kaho, who was discarding his pants next to her clothes. The sensation of the beetles' clawed feet as they crawled around and their mouth parts nibbling on his skin was more than congenial. As she availed herself to licking at some of the nectar that had been drizzled on his neck, she could hear the soft sound of his breathing shifting from normal to aroused. It shuttered from his lungs and his skin began to vibrate.

_"You like that?" _She asked softly, still speaking in the silent insect language.

"Ahhh…!" He let a soft moan escape from his lips. It more than answered her question.

The 7-or so beetles on his chest kept about happily with their free meal. As they drank off the most of the nectar, they had to work a little harder into his skin to make sure they got every last bit. His kikaichu underneath, who were already buzzing about from their host's excitement, vibrated and voiced caution to the interlopers to be careful with their master's body.

"Mmm…" Kaho easily let herself get lost in teasing Shibi's neck with her tongue. His kikaichu could sense her smooth, sweet-flavored, aroused chakra. They wanted to get a taste of it as badly as he wanted to tackle Kaho, but where as Shibi was more controlled than that, his kikaichu were not. Many broke free and buzzed about them in swirling arcs, crawling all over her and nibbling at her chakra.

Something a lot of people don't know is that chakra in humans changes with mood and emotion. Aburames host to kikaichu soon learn what all the flavors and textures are, as their kikaichu sometimes will try to explain to them what the different emotions taste like.

The flavor of some can cause kikai bugs to get overly excited when those emotions become too fevered. They can become unruly to their host or won't listen, breaking free when not ordered to or buzzing about intensely with discontentment, causing pain to their host.

Normal, or neutral, chakra has no specific flavor, but feels calm and safe. The best way to describe it is like clean cold water or fresh vegetables. Aburames strive to maintain this neutral chakra type most often as kikaichu feel content with it. Hence the main (but not only) reason for the apparent lack of emotion in Aburames. Some kikaichu are more excitable than others, so Aburames like Shibi are more subdued than Aburames like Sakuya.

As for emotions, each has its own feel and flavor. Sadness is cold, sometimes sour, gamey, or bitter, but always unsettling, like strong mint. Excitement is 'sweet 'n' salty' or 'sweet 'n' sour' in a pleasing and stimulating way. Jealously is simply bitter, and leaves an unpleasant aftertaste. Fear is disturbingly tasteless and numb, with a lukewarm temperature and a grating texture, like nails and talcum on a chalkboard. Happiness is softly sweet and warm, like candy and fresh-baked apple crisp; and feels like clean, hot dried clothes.

Similarly, aroused chakra is hot, sweet, and a little spicy - but also smooth, leaving one hungry for more. However, it can be rather jarring with its strength and intensity of flavor.

"AhhHHhh!"

Kaho had lured the beetles by dripping some of the nectar on a part of Shibi that was just as excited as his kikaichu by this point. They moved to their new location and lapped up the nectar, so Kaho was able to play with his chest in their vacating it.

"Kaho…" He moaned softly, "Don't tease me…"

"I'm not the one doing the teasing, am I?" She glanced at the beetles.

He made a sound in response that was the Shibi equivalent of a whimper.

"Mmmm," She let her mouth play with his skin. His kikaichu were buzzing about in looping swirls coming from off his arms and shoulders. Their flying patterns reflected their master's sounds and movement. With every body jerk and tensed hand, they reacted like a flock of birds in unison.

Shibi twitched his body in response against Kaho's actions after she migrated down to where the beetles had been lured. It wasn't too long until Shibi gave into her.

"Heh," She smiled at the beetles, _"Thanks for coming by," _

They _churred_ lowly, a few cleaning their antennae. They then all unfurled their hard wing covers and flew out the window.

_You had prearranged this…_ he thought to himself.

She nestled down under the blanket, her upper torso draped on top of him.

"We're not done yet," He rolled over and placed himself on top over her.

She smiled with satisfaction, "More?"

He grinned in response,_ I want to hear you moaning in pleasure as well…_

…

…

…

Shen saw some _cetoniinae b_eetles fly by him as he gave his goodnights to Kuroji and his kin. Tesuro and his father walked into their house as Yusuro said goodnight to Hina, sending her off.

Tesuro walked past his father, making his way upstairs to bed.

Kuroji was quite tired as well, and also decided to made it an early night. Just as Yusuro was walking in side he called over to her flatly, "_Oyasumi_,"

"_Oyasumi_…" Yusuro echoed, trailing off her voice, she then quickly questioned, "Father?"

"?" He stopped on the stairs and turned his head back at her.

"There was something, I wanted to discuss with you."

He came back down and stood in front of her, waiting for her to continue.

She paused then said, "You know my teammate Inzuka Hina?"

"Of course, you train together often and she has been by the clan multiple times."

"Right, well…we are really close friends."

He nodded.

"…and…" She fidgeted her hands in her coat's pockets, "Didn't she look nice today? In her dress clothes? Not as unkempt as usual. She is really intelligent and respectful, even if her attire doesn't' always reflect that."

"It was a good look for her, yes."

"…"

"…"

"Was that all?"

"No…" She sighed, and took a breath, "Me and Hina-san, are...seeing each other."

"Alright."

"…"

"…"

"No, I mean _seeing_ each other_. Going out_."

"…"

"Like a boyfriend and girlfriend. Only, girlfriend and girlfriend."

He continued to stare at her like a black clothed statue.

"Don't just STARE at me father, _say_ something!" _Geeze, I know you're not one for words but please, just this one don't give me the silent treatment._

"…if you are looking for my approval, then…yes, that's fine I guess."

She smiled in disbelief.

"Hina is a little…_noisy, _but she's a strong and hard working shinobi. And you seem to get along…despite how…_different_ the Inzuka clan is from us."

She still wasn't sure if he understood, "I don't think you, quite understand what I meant. We are _sleeping_ together…_romantically_." She couldn't help but have a bit of blush creep over the edge of her collar.

He shifted his posture, "It really doesn't matter to me what gender your mate is, you're practically an adult, fend for yourself, and can make your own decisions. As long as I approve of them…and you don't keep me up at night."

She grinned nervously, "Thank you father."

"Now, about keeping my up, I seem to recall you also brining home some _other_ females in this past year that were not Hina."

She jumped as if stung by a bee, "W…what?"

"There were two or three I think. And I didn't just know this because my spiders saw you and told me so, but I remember being woken up as well."

She blushed like mad, "Why did you…not mention this to me?"

He paused, then said, "A web-weaving spider's best strategy is to be patient, and lie in wait for things to _come to it_. Then the catch will be all the more enjoyable when it falls right into its trap."

Yusuro pouted, _Damn his irrefutable logic._

He grinned, "Now then, _oyasumi_," He began walking back up, "And if I am ever woken up again, I will not be so forgiving."

She bowed, "Yes father. _Oyasumi_."

He disappeared upstairs.

Yusuro breathed, but smiled, _I love you too dad._

_

* * *

_

Just to clarify if you forgot/ didn't know, Hina is an older _older_ sister of Kiba's (that I created). Hana at this point would only be 8 years old. :)


	12. Catching a Bug

**Chapter 11 – Catching a Bug**

"Ah-CHOO!"

"You're sneezing again…did the medicine wear off already?"

"_groan... "_

_Poor thing… _"I'll go boil some water…"

It was January 22, the day before Shino's third birthday, and Shibi had come down with rather nasty cold. He caught it on his latest mission. It had been _years_ since he had gotten sick. Certainly more years since Kaho knew him, since she could never remember a time when he was sick.

Aburame's tend to take good care of themselves, as their bodies are not just their own; they are a home for a million small residents. Eating healthy, sleeping regularly, and training not only for the ninja arts but for staying active. Also, their exposure to germs is rather limited, like their encompassing clothing shielding them from other people; whom they tend to avoid touching or being near in the first place. _This_, AND their kikaichu can destroy most toxins or pathogens with training. Shibi's kikaichu were _especially_ skilled in toxins. It's no wonder a sick Aburame is a strange thing; much less Shibi. It surprised everyone in the clan.

It was not all bad though, because Kuroji had been with him on the same mission, and caught the same 'bug' (another pun the Aburames most likely hate). Knowing Kuroji was suffering at the same time made it almost worthwhile to Shibi.

Meanwhile, Kaho was trying to keep Shino distanced from him; she didn't want her son getting sick, much less on his birthday.

"Why can't I see daddy?" He asked, tugging on Kaho's pants as she took the boiling kettle off the stove. His big blue eyes stared up at her.

"Daddy is sick honey; I don't want you getting sick too. If your father and Kuroji could both come down with it at the same time it must be a nasty cold."

"Mmmm," Shino lowered his head into his collar.

"He should be better really soon, don't worry. We can still celebrate your birthday tomorrow. You're going to be three, you're getting so big!" She kneeled down and smiled at him.

Shino smiled gently.

"That's my boy." She nodded.

"Can I go owtside?"

"Yes, go see if Yesetteru is out with Uschi," She stood back up.

"Ah-CHOO!"

Kaho sighed.

"Daddy git better?"

"He will soon. Don't worry."

Shino thought for a moment, then ran outside to play.

"…" Shibi curled up in another blanket and groaned again. Sneezing was painful. If it's jarring enough for a normal person imagine what it would feel like to an Aburame who is hyper-sensitized from illness. Every time he sneezed or coughed it was like someone was jabbing toothpicks into his ribs; and afterwards it felt like a rubber band was being tightened around his torso. It also made for some unhappy kikaichu (the ones living in his lungs). Not very amiably, when he sneezed some would occasionally come flying out with it.

Kaho sympathized with her poor sick husband. She knew how uncomfortable he must be. She had only got a small cold since getting her insects, the sickest she had been was when he first was getting used to them.

She sat and handed him a new cup of medicinal tea.

"_Arigatou_," He said slowly, barely audible through the big blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon.

Kaho smiled and watched him.

He uncurled the blanket a little, and was about to tilt it back to take a sip when he broke into a coughing fit. He quickly put the cup on the coffee table and leaned over holding his sides, his brow furrowed in pained discomfort. A moan escaped his lips as he let his head sink to his knees. He didn't sit back up and just stayed in that position.

Kaho's expression fell, "Is there anything I can do for you…?" she said softly.

"…" He sighed once and paused for long time, letting his kikaichu settle. No response came to mind.

Kaho reached out a hand and gently rubbed his back.

He made a small, approving sound, so she kept doing it.

"Humm," She smirked, feeling his kikaichu buzz.

"Where is Shino?" She could just barely hear him mutter.

"Outside playing, I don't want him getting sick."

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry to keep him from you, and tomorrow is his birthday."

"I would do the same," He replied.

She carefully kissed his head, "You just focus on getting better."

…

"Shibi-sama is sick huh?"

"Sick," Shino echoed her with a nod. He and Yesetteru were walking around checking the ties on the nets protecting the grove trees for the winter. Not too far off, little 8-month year old Uschi was cocooned in a blanket next to Sakuya, who sat reading a scroll on techniques. Ussa was following Yesetteru and Shino around.

"I hope your father gets better soon," Ussa told Shino.

"Hee' will." Shino nodded.

"This knot is loose," Yesetteru squatted down, "Do you know how to tie a knot Shino?"

"Mommy wuz teaching me."

"Here," she handed him the rope. Shino thought for a moment, then tied a good little knot. However, it was loose. He was too little to tie it tightly, so Yesetteru tightened it.

"Good job!" She smiled.

Shino nodded.

"Hey, let's go check the herb garden," Ussa looked down at them.

"Don't step on my lavender this time!" Sakuya voiced at them from across the clearing.

"Her hearing is way too good," Yesetteru sighed.

"Gaaa…!" Uschi laughed.

…

Meanwhile…

…

…Kuroji had no one to take care of him. Yusuro, now a Jounin and almost 18 years old, was on an A-rank mission. Tesuro was away on training exercises, as 14-year old ninjas tend to do.

_cough cough!_

_moan_

Shen had brought him some medicine earlier. It was an interesting sight; a sick, mussed-hair Kuroji attempting to keep his pride with Shen coming to give him tea like a mother.

"I heard you were all alone over here," Shen said standing in his doorway.

Kuroji stared at him, then coughed in a painful looking manner, before readjusting himself in his coat.

"I figured you could use some medicinal tea, it should help the coughing."

"…" He paused, and took the tea kettle, "…Thank you."

"It's not a problem," He adjusted the strap on his large kikaichu gourd, which Kuroji glanced at, admiring his handiwork for a split second before he started coughing again. Shen winced, drawing backwards, "Now go lie down, you look miserable."

Of course, when you are _really_ sick medicine can only do so much. It was stopping his coughing though, and he was thankful for that.

He burrowed into his blankets deeper. He wanted to put them completely over his head, but since breathing was always a good idea, he had to keep his head exposed.

A blackish-brown _Theraphosa blondi_ (goliath bird-eating spider) jumped down from a grass nest on a shelf above his bed. The largest species of spider aside from magical summoning animals, its slim, tarantula-like body alone was 8 inches long. With all its legs it looked as big as a dinner plate. Something of nightmare for your average person, but to Kuroji she was as normal as any other pet.

She crawled up onto his head and arranged his loose, reddish-black hair into a nest before lying down like a dog.

"_Thank you Mu-chan,"_ he said softly in arachnid language. His kikaichu made a mild '_puur'_ like vocalization. The spider gave no response except for a low '_churr'_ and fell back asleep.

…

"Mommy!" Shino walked back inside.

"Welcome back," Kaho said quietly. She had nearly fallen asleep, as she was curled up next to a sleeping Shibi on the couch.

Shino stood in the living room doorway.

"Is daddy sleep?"

"Yes, he's asleep. Don't bother him," She got up carefully so as not to wake him, and went to Shino, and shooed him into the kitchen.

"I foun' sumone for you," He reached into his pocket. In his hand was a pinkish-purple-green mantis.

"Oh, he's a handsome fellow, where did you find him?"

"Sak-kue-ya's 'erb garten."

"He must have been sleeping, this is their time of year to hibernate."

"Hi-ber-nate?"

"Some animals hibernate through the winter, because it's too cold for them or there is not enough food. So they just sleep."

"Sleep 'at long?"

"Yes."

"Woah," He smiled, looking at the mantis, _"Do you ever get bored, sleeping that long?" ._

-"_No, not at all."-_

"Humm?" She blinked.

Shino looked at her.

"Did you, say something?" She asked.

"I 'sked him a questin."

"…" She squinted, quite obviously as she was not wearing her sunglasses.

Shino looked confused.

"Ask him…something else."

_"Mother wanted me to ask you something else, but I don't know what to ask…" _

-"_That's okay."-_

_"Maybe you could go keep her company? I think she likes that."_

The mantis flew up and landed on Kaho's head right between her two ponytail puffs.

Kaho sat starring silently at Shino, her lips slightly parted.

"Mommy?" Shino tilted his head, "You s'okay?"

After a pause, "I'm, I'm fine…but you! You speak insect language better than…well, _talking_!"

"Was you 'n daddy teachin' me?"

"I…I know," She smiled still not knowing quite what to say.

Shino smiled seeing she was happy.

"Let's show daddy tomorrow on your birthday, okay?" She grinned.

"Yea!"

…

Shibi was more than shocked when Shino surprised him the next day with his insect language skills. He couldn't believe he had never noticed how affluent he spoke it until now. He never was during when he was teaching Shino before, not that they had too many training sessions specifically, as it was something that just came up in everyday talking. (Like a child being raised in a bilingual house, where the parents spoke both English and Spanish. The child would hear both languages all the time and learn both as they grew up, with there being very few actual learning 'sessions' in speaking either.)

However, Shibi was still miserably sick and soon Shino had to distance himself from him again.

Everyone in the clan bid Shino happy third birthday. It wasn't a 'celebration' as most would see it. No big cake or singing or people yelling and ripping open presents. Shino was given a few Aburame-appropriate presents from some fellow clan members. Not all things your average person would consider a 'present'.

One thing more traditional was Sakuya's gift; she made him a new jacket, a little high-collared, zip-up, cool-blue and white colored coat. He would most likely be getting a new one when he got his kikaichu, so this was a good in-between. Kaho thanked her graciously.

"The color was my idea," Ussa grinned.

"Do you like the color Shino?"

"Is okay,"

"What color would you like your next one to be?" Sakuya asked, kneeling down.

"Mmmm…" He thought of how the sky looked right after it rained, how it was kinda gray and hazy, but left the air with a really clean, new smell. He liked that, "Lik' a cloud." he replied.

"A cloud? You mean white?"

He shook his head.

"Different kind of cloud?" Ussa asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, like a rain cloud?" Sakuya mused, putting a sleeve to her cheek.

Shino smiled. He had to tilt his head up to look over the new coat's collar. It seemed to swallow him like a protecting shield.

"Gray it is, but that's a year away, I think you look pretty handsome in this one," Kaho picked him up. He was getting so big, but she had no trouble.

"Hehee!" Shino giggled like only a little kid can.

Kaho took in all these waning moments of his childhood, because she knew when he got older she would never hear him giggle like that ever again...

…

"AH-CHhooo!" Shibi almost dropped the rice pot that was in his hand.

He just then heard the front door –

_knock knock_

"Enter," He voiced weakly.

Kuroji walked in, hair down from its high pony tail, and his tall frame hunched over slightly so that he was not as forebodingly tall as usual. A thermos-like gourd was in his hand dangling from a strap. Shibi blinked, and held back his amusement at his unkempt appearance. Kuroji was thinking much the same thing. He especially was amused at Shibi's round kikaichu gourd strapped crookedly on over the blanket curled around him.

_"Shibi-sama, how are you feeling?" _He began silently, saving his sore vocal cords.

_"Apparently not much better than you," _

_"Apparently not." _

_"…" _

_"I made a new blend of tea from some that Shen gave me, it really helps." _

_"Oh?" _Shibi walked over, and was handed the small gourd. It was refreshingly warm.

There was a pause.

_"Well…that was all. Good evening Shibi-sama. Tell your son my congrats for his birthday." _He turned to leave.

_"…Wait Spider-lover,"_

_"…?" _

_"Aren't you all alone back at home?" _

_"Since when was it strange for an Aburame to be alone?" _

He laughed once, "Heh,"_ "…how about you stay and we talk over the tea you brought?" _

_"…" _Kuroji stared at him, then walked back inside_, "You would never finish it anyhow, I know how you leave half a steeped pot on the stove and just let it get cold." _

Shibi coughed, and took a seat on the couch, leaving a spot for Kuroji to sit. He sent his kikaichu to fetch some cups and un-corked the gourd's top.

_"That - and seeing you like this gives me such unimaginable joy." _

_"I'm sure it does. And the feeling is mutual." _

They heard the door open.

"Daddy look!" Shino ran into the living room archway and held up his arms to show off his new jacket. His hands only showed when the sleeves fell down from him doing so.

Shibi nodded at Shino, smirking slightly at the sight.

"Oh, now are the sick people hanging out together?" Kaho laughed.

"Humph," Shibi replied.

"_Good evening_ Kuroji-san," She bowed to him, not missing a beat from her previous comment.

"Good evening Kaho-sama," He nodded his head in a manner of bowing, "And happy birthday little Shino-sama."

Shino hid in his collar, "Thanks Ku-rowgee."

_This tea really is helping, my sneezing is gone, _Shibi thought, thinking about how he was able to hold a conversation.

"Lookie," Shino took a piece of paper from his pocket. On it was a very nice rendering of a helmet beetle.

"Who gave that to you?" Shibi asked.

"Ye-sea-tteru."

"She's quite the artist."

"Just like her mother," Kaho interjected.

_Before I know it he'll be going to the ninja academy and getting his kikaichu…_Shibi thought.

"Did one of you leave rice on the stove?" Kaho craned her head back towards the kitchen.

"…!" Shibi looked up quickly.

Kaho shook her head, "It's alright; I'll get it." She disappeared.

Shino walked up towards the two sick men and stared at them. Kuroji and Shibi were not the kind of people you wanted to have staring contests with, as you will always lose. Kuroji was sunglass-less which is what made Shino come over, he had never seen Kuroji's face. (He was used to his father without sunglasses tho; but at that moment he did have them on.) Shino wondered what the red marks on his face were, and if they continued down past where he could see.

"Wat is those for?" Shino finally asked Kuroji.

"Hum?" Kuroji blinked.

"Ask him as if he was a beetle Shino," Shibi requested, then waited and watched for Kuroji's surprised expression he knew was coming.

_"What are the red marks on your face for_?" Shino asked in insect language.

Kuroji's lips parted in a stunned expression.

"Hum," Shibi smirked gently, _"I just found out today." _

_"Well, it seems your son is a little genius," _Kuroji said, using the term often applied to ninja's with natural born talent.

_"At least with insect language. I am sure with Kaho and I's training he will be an affluent kikaichu user in no time." _

_"I have no doubt – not that I expected any less of Gen's grandson." _

Shibi leaned back,_ "What about me?" _He seemed hurt.

_"Heh, as I seem to recall you were having a tough time learning insect language as a child up until age FIVE." _

Shino blinked and watched Shibi and Kuroji 'fight'. He still didn't get an answer from Kuroji...so he fidgeted and sighed, but stayed quiet. He figured he could ask later when they didn't look so mad.

"Humph," Shibi grunted, his kikaichu buzzed with a slight menacing tone. Kuroji knew it was only for show though so he just continued to grin behind his coat's collar.

"Who wants rice?" Kaho walked in with four bowls.

"Me!" Shino voiced.

"And get away from those two fomites; come sit by me."

She handed him a smaller bowl with little beetles painted on the ceramic.

"So you heard Shino's ability with insect language, eh Kuroji-san?" Kaho said, sitting across from them. She helped Shino up onto her lap.

_"Quite impressive, the genes must have skipped a generation." _He looked at Shibi.

Shibi adjusted his glasses with a frown.

_"Humm," _Kaho smiled and tilted her head against her collar.

…

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

_"Tell father I hope he gets better." _

"He will, don't worry."

It was that evening and Kaho was putting Shino to bed.

She kissed him on the forehead and softly said, "Goodnight three-year old. Happy Birthday."

"_Oyaasumi_," He said, already falling asleep.

Kaho silently stepped out and closed the door.

…

_A FORTNIGHT LATER_

…

"Ah-CHOO!" A flurry of kikaichu went scattering.

"…" Shibi sighed.

"GREAT Now I'M sick!" Kaho yelped at him between coughs, sneezes and body aches.

He smiled nervously, "Better stay away from Shino."

"Grrrr," She sighed.

…

…

…

Heh, A bit of a 'fun' chapter. There's seriousness to come so I wanted to have some fun before it all started. :D

Hope you are enjoying the story, thanks everyone who reviewed! I love hearing from other Aburame fans about what they think of my version of the Aburame clan. I like to think I keep them in character and have done justice to fleshing out the clan and made it believable (as if it could be canon).

See you next chapter!


	13. Homecoming

**Chapter 12 – Homecoming**

It was a warm April afternoon with a cool breeze blowing through the tree groves.

Kaho was coming back from a mission and closing the bamboo doors behind her, when she saw a familiar but long-unseen sight. It was Aburame Genjo, who had not been back in the clan wall besides the Spring Festival since Shino had been born. He was talking with Yusuro, the clan member closest to is age (Yusuro being 18, him being 16), under the large oak in the left hand corner of the grove.

"Kaho-sama, welcome back," Yusuro said calmly to her with a respective bow as she walked up.

Genjo bowed respectfully as well.

"Ah, _arigatou_. And _you_, it's nice to see you around again."

"I'm not just visiting."

Kaho pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, "Are you done with your training already?" she said astutely.

"For the most part yes," He adjusted his small, round sunglasses, whose frames didn't entirely encompass the dark blue-tinted lenses, "I am not quite to master level, but my sensei allowed me leave."

"So you're back to stay then?"

Genjo had left the clan three years prior to seriously take up the discipline of Kendo.

Hand to hand (or sword to sword) combat specifically was not something the Aburame clan dealt with. Taijutsu was taught and practiced of course, as with any ninja, but not as a main discipline. Aburame's trained to stay at longer distances, and use their justus with their insects to keep attacks at bay, so they could finish off an enemy as quickly, silently, and cleanly with little physical contact as possible.

Genjo's chakra affinity happened to be wind. It was a known style for wind-chakra users to have special made weapons tuned to chakra, and mold their sharp, wind chakra over the blade to extend / harden it into a weapon that could pass through even stone. (The Third's son Asuma Sarutobi is one such example.) Aburame's use molded chakra with their kikaichu to have them create solid forms, everything from clones, _Mushikabe no Jutsu_, or the ever useful kikaichu bridge for spanning short distances (like what Shibi and Kuroji used when escorting the weapons merchant Tsu on a mission to the Hidden Grass).

Genjo wanted to use his insects in a similar fashion. He had an idea to take an _empty_ sword hilt, and have his kikaichu use their bodies to make the shape of whatever sword type weapon he desired, and extend wind chakra over it to make a sharp blade. He couldn't make the shape of the weapon without a base first, something the kikaichu can do easily with training. That, and they are already tuned to their master's chakra, making such a thing possible without specially made metal weapons.

However, the fact he was going to be using his kikaichu in a very taijustu way was very unusual and not something that went over well in the clan.

Not because the safety of the insects was in question, it was a valid technique, but it just…

…

…wasn't their way.

The fact that Aburame Tao uses his kikaichu to create the wire of a _sansetsukon_ (three part nunchuck) _and_ a vine sword from his cane is very strange, but less controversial because Tao does not follow any conventional fighting disciplines (he just made up his own style), which are like religions or clans of their own, as what Genjo wanted.

He just didn't want to use his wind chakra-kikaichu weapons as _weapons_, he wanted to use them as _tools_ as kendo samurai had for generations. A style that was different from being a ninja, a totally different discipline.

After much debate (and mind preoccupied with worry about little Shino on the way) Shibi let the 13 year old go off to be a full apprentice under a Kendo master at the far end of the village, living and working there, as long as he promised to not stop his Konoha ninja training.

"As in, coming back to live with the _ichizoku_ again." Yusuro confirmed Kaho's words.

He nodded once and glanced off to the side, "I missed here, the atmosphere of the clan."

"Understandable," Kaho replied, putting the back of her hand to her cheek.

"You look good, the pants suit you," Yusuro playfully grabbed at his large, dark blue kendo 'hakama' pants.

"Hey," He drew off to avoid her 'attack'.

"And nice hair," She smirked. It was buzzed short against all of his head except for a tall, tied up poof, like Kaho's hair poofs, but solitary and taller up from his head.

"I could say the same of you,"

"It's _always_ been like this, it's just longer and spikier now."

"So you claim."

"I'm not claiming anything."

"Are you trying to impress anyone in particular?"

"…what was that?"

"I…should get home for dinner," Kaho slowly inched away.

They paused, then said in unison, "_Konbanwa_ Kaho-sama."

There was a pause as Yusuro and Genjo watched her go.

"Humm, she looks exhausted." Yusuro said before turning her head back again.

"I've forgotten what missions were like, I've done almost no ninja duties during my training." He said.

"Will they put you back on missions now?"

He nodded.

"You'll be fine," She smirked again.

…

"Mommy!" Shino jumped up from his spot playing on the floor so he could cling like a katydid to his mom's leg.

"Shino…" She laughed tiredly.

Shibi walked up and was trapped in a kiss before he could welcome her back, "You look tired." He was able to say finally with worry.

"Just a little, nothing unusual,"

"Mommy, look," Shino toddled off and came back, holding his plushie cicada in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"Oh, what have you been up to?" She looked at it.

"This iz a beetul, this iz a butterfly, this is a kaydeedid," He pointed at the different buggies on the paper.

"Oh, very nice," She smiled, "They look like they were stamped on?"

"Ah…that's right, you haven't seen it," Shibi grinned, "Jima, Tao, and Yusuro were having 'arts and crafts' time this past week while watching Shino when we were both away on missions. They carved some wooden handles for something, and had extras, so Jima made stamps." He held one up, picking it off the floor near Shino's crayons.

"BUG stamps?"

"Well, of course." Shibi adjusted his sunglasses.

Kaho smiled, "How cute!"

"I'm gonna 'ake a forest," Shino sat back down and started scribbling trees with a crayon around the bugs.

Kaho sat at the kitchen table still watching him hard at work crayon-ing.

"Here," Shibi put a bowl in front of her with some miso-rice-pork soup in it.

"Thank you," She sighed. She was very hungry. Meals on missions were not always generous.

Between spoonfuls she said, "Genjo is back."

"He is?" Shibi said, both surprised and pleased.

"I talked to him on the way in."

"Finally," Shibi leaned back.

"Good to see the clan all together," Kaho said.

"I'll have to give him a test, to check he's been keeping with his kikaichu training."

She nodded in reply.

"For-est!" Shino held up the piece of paper.

"That's one for the fridge."

…

Kuroji walked through his living room, a small jar full of flies in his hand. He'd open it occasionally, quickly grab one, and toss it into a spider web of one of the many scattered about the room. He'd long since learned not to listen to the dying pleas of them, not that flies were that intelligent, they barely understood they were in a jar. It was one of the reason's he used flies. He used grasshoppers for the larger ones, for similar reasons.

"Hey Tesuro," he overheard Yusuro talking to her younger brother in the kitchen, "Genjo is home."

Kuroji heard a plate smash to the floor.

Sticking his head in with a displeased look on his face, he saw Yusuro smirking. They had not noticed his spying,

"Did I startle you?" She said.

"No," Tesuro replied, seeming disinterested, picking up pieces of the plate. He sent his kikaichu for the hand-broom.

"He cut his hair."

"Really?" Tesuro looked up.

"Mmmhum," She nodded, "I remember you two playing a little as kids,"

"He's only about two years older than me, so we were close in age for it you know."

"I know, so you should go welcome him back, being his friend and all.",

"In the morning…" Tesuro replied.

"Right." Yusuro took the broom from his kikaichu and started sweeping up the shards.

"Kuroji-san?" a voice said behind him.

He turned and jumped up - putting on a posture of 'I wasn't doing anything.' It was Hina who had come up behind him. Her gray and white dog Gomaru sat panting next to her. He was quite full grown, the size of a large wolf, and rather intimidating to those not knowing of his intelligence and kind nature.

"Hina-san - I didn't hear you come in," Kuroji said calmly.

"Did I startle you?" She blinked.

"No."

"Cause it seemed to me you were doing something worth being startled over,"

"I was just feeding my spiders, nothing more," he brought out the jar and walked past her to go about his work again.

She smiled with narrowed eyes, watching him, then walked into the kitchen, coming up behind Yusuro, "Gotcha!"

"Ruuf!" Gomaru smiled.

"I am defeated!" Yusuro 'distressed'.

She nuzzled her poofy Aburame hair, "Mmm hum. Yea." She paused, blinking at the mess on the floor, "Did you break a plate?"

Yusuro pointed at Tesuro in a manner of accusing.

"It was an accident," Tesuro pouted, hiding in his collar.

"Clumsy boy," Hina teased him. Gomaru pawed the plate pieces.

Tesuro ignored her and got out some more plates to set the table with. At the same time he sent out his kikaichu, who flew out from his collar , to get him a broom and dustpan to sweep up the shards with.

"We're still on for midnight training after dinner, right?" Hina asked.

"Indeed." Yusuro replied.

"Excellent!"

"You better be _quiet_ coming in at 3:00 AM if you're doing that again," They heard Kuroji say from the other room.

"Yes sir / father…" they chimed together in the same monotone.

…

"Humm…house looks the same as I left it… dusty…Aunte Jima not keeping up with the cleaning…" He poked around, muttering to himself.

"That's because I moved out to live with Tao about a year ago," Genjo heard a voice from the door frame.

"Jima," He breathed, a little surprised, "Don't go skulking about in the shadows like that." He walked over.

She grabbed him as if saying 'damn give me a hug already'. After they separated out from their light hug, there was a pause, before Jima spoke,

"I heard you came back."

"…Yes."

"This house is yours anyway now, you're old enough."

He smiled gingerly, "You said…you moved in with Tao?"

She looked to the side.

"So you two are…"

She nodded.

"Married?"

She laughed lightly in her throat, "Not quite, maybe next spring. We're not in a rush."

"Congratulations!"

"Don't," She adjusted her hood.

"I know," He turned, absently dusting off a table.

She smiled under the veil hung across her hood front.

Jima had cared for Genjo after his last living parent, his father, was killed while on a dangerous mission, which wasn't for that long, as he made the decision to leave for his training less than a year after (around the time Shino was born). She had always been a good aunt to him, like how Shen was a good uncle to Sakuya, and was kind of like a big sister / mentor. Being his 'foster parent' for a year just reminded her how much she wanted a child of her own. It was all in good time, perhaps soon she and Tao could query to adopt, and hope someone would put up a child and not mind it being adopted into the Aburame _Ichizoku_.

"Come by for dinner tonight."

"…Thanks Aunte Jima."

"…"

"…"

"Come," She turned, the gohei on her gourd flicking around with her motion.

…

…

…

"Shen-san?" Shibi meandered through Shen's living room, avoiding all the hanging butterfly and moth chrysalises, strung about from the rafters like decorative ornaments. There were always a few strung up, he had a certain love for the delicate creatures. Like with Kuroji and his spiders or Kaho and her mantises, they just seemed to like one another.

But in this coming fortnight to the spring festival he had quite a number of them, all ready to hatch for the occasion. He always made sure to have plenty of luna moth cocoons; they were set aside on their own little potted tree, sitting in the corner of the living room.

"I'm here," Shen poked his head down from upstairs.

"I am going to give Genjo a test to check his kikaichu skills, as he just got back a few days ago…and I could use another party. Are you up for some heavy training?"

"Of course Shibi-sama," He came down, buckling his giant pear-shaped kikaichu gourd around his coat.

"I didn't disturb you did I?"

He shook a hand, "Not at all. I was just lazily working on new jutsu scrolls."

"Ah," Shibi nodded, "Come, I'll explain my plan to you…"

…

…

"OOhh…." Shino toddled around the blooming gardens. Sakuya was not too far off checking all her herbs. As usual, poor Ussa was put in charge of watching the kids. Yesetteru, now 7, claimed she could watch Uschi and Shino all by herself. Ussa of course said a resounding no.

"Awee…" She pouted.

"Maybe in another year. You just don't pay enough attention."

"I dooo…" She sat down.

Uschi rolled over and followed Shino with his eyes. Shino was looking at all the milkweeds, checking out the fat, striped, black-white-and-yellow monarch caterpillars on the undersides of the leaves.

"You _should_ be training with me," Ussa stressed.

"I'm kinda tired…" she smiled and laid back, a fuzzy milkweed moth caterpillar catching her eye on a leaf underside, 'fighting' with a monarch caterpillar for the same milkweed plant to eat.

Ussa sighed, "Sakuya, did you sleep with a Nara clansman by any chance?"

"_What_?" She said confused and a little insulted, standing up from her gardening.

"Nothing! Just kidding!" Ussa laughed.

"NOT funny," She furrowed her brow over her sunglasses.

He paused to let her sober and go back to her work, then continued, "How else to explain Yesetteru's utter lack of energy?"

"She's just taking recovering from her kikaichu a little hard, that's all."

"It'd not just that…" He muttered under his breath.

"Eee ga-wa-ere! Uschi babbled.

"That's right Uschi, your sister _is_ a lazy bum."

"_What_?!" She sat up frowning, echoing her mother's tone a minute before.

"Ooo-saa Ooo-saa!" Shino tugged at Ussa's khaki's.

"Yes?" He leaned over.

"Daddy! That was mean." Yesetteru pouted.

"Kay-dee-did," Shino said softly, and put a big, light green katydid in his hand, then toddled off.

"Daddy!?"

"Thanks Shino-sama…?" He blinked, and smiled.

"_DA-DEE_! Stop avoiding me!"

"Did I hear something?"

"Both of you be quiet, I'm counting!" Sakuya bellowed, her kikaichu _churring_ angrily.

They all fell silent.

…

The katydid went _KRrreeKRrreee_ once.


	14. Test of Time

**Chapter 13 – Test of Time**

It was a dewy morning outside the village wall in a clearing of the Western Forest. The clearing was a training ground used commonly by the Aburames when they needed more…_space_ to train. Shibi, Kaho, and Shen warmed up together with some tai-chi while waiting for Genjo. Arrangements had been made the previous day.

Shen was glad that Shibi asked him to come train with them. He had not done any intense training in a while. Considering he was in his 50's, Jounin, pretty much mastered all the techniques he'd care to master, come up with his own unique jutsus long since years past, and beat _those_ into the ground to the point where it was like a reflex…he was seasoned and experienced enough where going on missions was all the intense 'training' he needed nowadays.

But it was still good to train with some fellow Aburames. One must not become too complacent with oneself.

Shibi was the most obvious training partner for Shen anyhow. Being both gourd carriers, the top two size wise in the clan, Shen and Shibi practiced the _mushikaiju_ ("Bug monster") jutsu, which required the extreme numbers of kikaichu that came with having a kikaichu gourd. It was something he and Shen were playful rivals about. Shen, having more experience AND kikaichu should be the obvious winner in such a comparison, but Shibi IS his father's son, and he was an extremely skilled kikaichu user.

"Did I ever share with you my new _mushikaiju_ jutsu I developed?" Shibi asked, none of them missing a beat in their calculated warm-up.

"Besides those I already have seen?" Shen replied.

"I'm positive you have not seen this one."

"Whatever it is, I can replicate it; try me."

"Ah, you sure? I think you may be getting a bit on in years for things like it."

Kaho rolled her nonexistent eyes.

"You're no spring June bug yourself, Shibi-sama," Shen smirked back, his scarf falling down just enough for Shibi to see.

"I'll be the judge of that," Kaho interjected not looking at them.

There was a pause, before Shibi picked up Shen's retort with a gesture instead of words, putting out a flat palm to stop their tai-chi. He carefully stepped back, and took up his hands in a base seal shape.

"Shibi…Genjo could be here any minute, is that a good idea?"

Shibi looked at her, and tilted his head inside his collar, seeming to be contemplating something, before lowering his hands and putting them in his pockets, "You're right. Best not to show an opponent your tactics before a battle begins. You'll have to wait to see your challenge later, Shen."

"Aw…" He mused, disappointed, "I'll look forward to it."

Shibi paused, then spoke, "Best to come out before you make yourself unfashionably late, Genjo-san."

"Tch," A rustle was heard in the trees behind them, before Genjo jumped down.

"A bit much Genjo? Reconnaissance?" Kaho blinked.

"I take training very seriously. Especially if it is against my clan superiors whom I have not trained with for three years."

There was a pause of silence, but the kind of silence that was for Aburame's more of the ending lines to a conversation, where very much was being said, without anything being uttered. Genjo sensed a subtle readied stance from Shibi-sama , as a hand left his pocket and began to come upwards in a seal, but had no time to counter as it was the wrong person he was putting his guard up for, so by the time he could have reacted, Kaho was already behind him with a kunai around his neck.

Genjo already made his first mistake in training with fellow Aburame clan members. He was only reading body language, and failed to sense with his kikaichu the stirring of Kaho's own insects, which would have easily alerted him to her raised chakra levels, indicating her strike. In fact, the responsiveness with which kikaichu react to the moods and chakra of their host are so telling - any ninja could easily read even those most deadpan-exterior Aburame, simply by paying attention to their kikaichu's activity levels. However, being able to see or sense such a thing required you to either have insects of your own, the eyes of a Hyuga or Uchiha, or an extremely heightened chakra sensing beyond that of most ninja (almost inhuman).

Kaho didn't need to explain this to Genjo as he was thinking it in his head with a frown. She removed her weapon and whirled around to withdraw, but as expected Genjo followed her. A brief meeting of taijusu left an opening at one moment for Kaho to extend her arm and have her kikaichu burst out in an attack directly to his face. Genjo's kikaichu responded in turn, washing out from his collar and meeting them as a protective shield. They _chhuuurrred_ off to the side in a black, swirly mass. Kaho rolled around his backside and caught his foot with her ankle, knocking him off balance. He purposefully overdid his balance and rolled out of the way of her next strike, out and across the clearing.

Shibi and Shen contemplated if they should join in and give him more trouble, but he seemed _really_ rusty, and was only 16 and a chunin, they didn't want to crush his ego too badly right off the bat.

Kaho, having classic ninja training, liked hand-to-hand combat and classic justus like replacements, and getting in close to her enemy to keep them occupied once she knew their attack style; not giving them a chance to breathe and plan a next move. She got away from that a little after getting kikaichu. She now rather liked being a long distance 'sniper'. However, knowing Genjo's style, she didn't have to wait and be cautious.

But when Genjo rolled back and readied his stance down low again, drawing out his empty sword hilt, she paused and watched him in a ready posture. She was curious to see this technique he spent three years working on in the Kendo dojo.

He gathered chakra in his palm, which channeled through the hilt, made from materials commonly used by ninja that were tuned to the sharp wind affinity chakra. From his laced, belled sleeves swooshed out a swarm of kikaichu, who went right down and along the hilt, taking the chakra with them, shaping it like clay, elongating it far more than he could have done on his own without a base to extend it over. The whole process only took seconds, and there was a completed sword from kikaichu covered with a hard layer of chakra.

"_Cute,"_ She thought.

He body flickered, disappearing, Kaho knew he was going to pop up behind her, so she prepared with some of her Earth jutsu. Sure enough, he swiped at her from behind, but her body dissolved into dirt and kikaichu. Genjo blinked, but then sensed chakra from below him, jumping to miss Kaho grab his ankle.

"That's a pretty old trick, Kaho-sama."

"_Tch_, but it seems to work oh so often," She 'materialized' from a swarm of kikaichu.

He readied his stance again.

She drew a kunai.

There was a pause of waiting…

Who would attack first…

He did.

His blade hit her kunai.

"Sounds just like metal," Shen whispered to Shibi.

"Wind chakra can be quite sharp."

"Do you know your affinity?"

"I'm the same as Kaho."

"Mmm, not surprising."

_CHING!_

_CHINK!_

_CLANG!_

_Chick, chick, clang, CHhiinkk!_

"Uhh!" Kaho threw him off, and drew more kunai, but these had tags on them. She threw them for his feet, and they poofed in small smoke explosions. Genjo coughed and thought quickly, sending out his kikaichu in a whirling motion, dispersing the smoke more quickly. When it cleared, there was no one to be seen…it was silent. He looked around, sensing for Kaho's chakra signature, attempting to feel it with the riled kikaichu closest to his skin's surface.

It was then he noticed it.

Shibi and Shen were also 'missing'.

He turned his stance around but Shibi was already there, knocking his sword away by catching it with a rope of kikaichu gripping by the modeling on the hilt. It skidded across the ground. Kaho was of course behind him now with a kunai in his back.

"I wasn't expecting you to join in," Genjo said breathing.

"Real combat should be so easy." Shibi replied.

Genjo felt a bead of sweat drop off his eyebrow ridge, but smiled.

His body dissolved into kikaichu. Shibi, Shen and Kaho all startled as they immediately turned to look for where his real body was. _He must have replaced himself with a clone during the smokescreen_….they all thought…_but that was his real sword! (Hence how he fooled us to thinking it was still him) How could he leave himself weaponless -_

A split second later his body reappeared – he did the old kikaichu-chakra-light-flicker trick to hide yourself like a chameleon with the surroundings (it only works if you are still however). He jumped up from a huddled crouch and slashed forward, his blade stopping just millimeters from Shibi's knees. Kaho and Shen were facing his direction, Shibi had not had a chance to turn yet, hence their stopped position. Had this been real combat Shibi could have been in trouble if Kaho or Shen could not deflect his wind chakra blade's blow, or if Shibi could not have enough time to replace himself with a bug clone kawarmi.

_He had a second hilt…._Kaho blinked.

Genjo withdrew and stood up.

"Very good, "Shibi turned to face him, and disappeared into a swarm of insects. His voice continued his talk coming from behind him, out of the forest edge as he walked out. Genjo sighed. "You kept your weapons hidden, a good choice not to let your enemy know all your tricks."

"Apparently not good enough," He sent his kikaichu to retrieve his other hilt. They _screeeed_ and sunk back into his large sleeves, a bit disappointed, and tired, "I thought that was really you."

"I did too- Geeze Shibi," Kaho shifted her weight to her other foot, "Don't surprise me like that."

"I'll be sure to inform you next time."

She smiled.

He returned the expression.

There was a pause. Shen coughed.

Genjo nodded respectfully to his elder, "I'll be your opponent Shen-san."

He got into a stance quicker than once would expect out of someone of his appearance, and flicked his scarf up around his shoulder. Genjo stood firm.

"Don't hold back, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Shen said with a kind smile.

_Tch,_ Genjo thought. But showed no outside signs of underestimation.

"Best we sit out, I wouldn't want to hurt the old man's pride," Shibi whispered to Kaho.

_I heard that Shibi-sama,_ Shen thought with a grumble.

As they stood, readying for the other to make a move, Kaho mused to herself,_ I wonder how Shino is doing with Yusuro…_

…

_Earlier that morning…_

…

"ME? Why me?"

"You're the only one around."

"I just saw Ussa and Sakuya yesterday in the gardens! Who's watching Uschi?"

"Ussa and Sakuya got called out last night by the Third for a top secret reconnaissance mission. Uschi is with Yesetteru at school."

"Jima? Tao?"

"Training, and mission."

"Are you telling me not even Fu is around?"

"Training with her team for the academy exams."

"…Shen-san?"

"TRAINING with us," Kaho handed Shino to a rather reluctant Yusuro, "You're not disobeying me, are you Yusuro?"

Shibi, who was standing silently by, gave Yusuro a look you don't want Shibi-sama giving you, complete with the sound of riled kikaichu.

"No…Kaho-sama." She darted her look away from behind her dark reddish sunglasses.

"It's only for a few hours. We'll be back later. _Ja ne_."

…

_Click…_..the door closed.

…

…

Shino batted at the reddish epaulet-like tassel on her one shoulder.

Yusuro felt her kikaichu rustle.

"EEeewaaa!" He squealed happily, "Waasle-fa fuzzy," He babbled.

A few crawled out from her faded black coat's collar.

"kee-kaichu-eetle," He smiled, as they quickly made friends.

Yusuro pouted her already pouty, feminine lips, "Making friends with my kikaichu are you? You going to conspire against me?" She talked as she walked slowly into the living room.

Shino nodded.

"Wonderful," She sighed, placing Shino on the couch. Shino watched some of her kikaichu crawling around on the cushion as she laid out a blanket Kaho had given her on the floor. Rolled up in hidden had been some crayons and paper.

"Oh, look at that she put some of your coloring stuff in here," Yusuro sat on the couch and picked up Shino's artwork.

"Mmmhumm," Shino sat up.

"What….what exactly IS this…?" She turned the scribble around in circles, attempting to find 'up', biting her lower lip to try and eek out any kind of recognition.

"Kay-dee-did, ba-tur-fly, man-tis," He poked his finger to the paper as he pronunciated.

"Al…alright."

Shino grabbed at the paper and brought out one of the pages with Jima's bug stamps all over it.

"Ohh, I see now…Not bad," She smiled weakly.

"For-est," Shino smoothed his hand over the paper. Yusuro stared at the green scribbled swirls. She nodded. Her kikaichu flew back to her and looked at the drawing from her collar's edge.

_We think it's nice, _They said_, alive with energy like a real forest._

_"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." _Shino replied back in insect language.

Yusuro blinked, "Wow, you speak so well in insect language!" She said, impressed. She seemed to recall her father telling her about that, but had not heard it in person.

"Thank you." He smiled, then kicked his feet and thought, before digging into the large pockets of his slightly oversized cloud gray jacket Sakuya had made for him...and pulled out a familiar plushie.

"Ceecada." Shino said gently.

"Oh…the cicada," Yusuro smiled sweetly. It was the one she made for him before his first birthday. She reached out and Shino let her hold it.

It was not that Yusuro had a thing against Shino, she in fact thought he was just fine. It was that the idea of being left in charge of a child, _alone_, was less than appealing to her. She did not think herself great with kids, nor did she feel kids _were her thing_ persay.

"He's in pretty good shape for being chewed on."

"Mmm," Shino dipped his head into his collar, and reached out and grabbed it back.

Yusuro smirked.

…

…

…

Before Genjo could even think of reacting, Shen body flickered into the air and formed seals with one hand.

"_Kikaichu __ryoukan__ishuu no jutsu_!" (literally "Kikaichu massive swarm technique")

The cork from his gourd popped off and out from it poured a massive black cloud of kikaichu, swooshing past him, blanketing him from sight, as well as going straight for Genjo, who tried to throw kunai's to injure/distract their user but he could not see at all where he was due to all the kikaichu. So as he was trying to counterattack he took the full force of the swarm's blow. He was rendered immobile within seconds as the kikaichu consumed all his useable chakra. Shen made sure not too take _too_ much, as this was only training, and being a fellow Aburame he knows one needs their chakra to also feed their hungry hordes. He withdrew his kikaichu, leaving Genjo down on one knee and breathing with exhaustion.

"I…wasn't expecting that many so quickly," He said between breaths.

The kikaichu disappeared back into his big, pear-shaped gourd, "most ninja I've defeated have said the same thing."

"Ariga…tou Shen-san," He got up and bowed, showing he was spent for the day and done with the training. "I…learned a lot today. _Domo arigatou_ to all of you."

"You seem to be rather out of practice with your kikaichu in many respects, but overall I was pleased. I expect for us to do this again," Shibi told Genjo.

Genjo bowed respectfully, "Yes Shibi-sama."

They bade him farewell as he retired back to the clan, to rest and get an early dinner. Shibi, Kaho and Shen stayed to train together.

"I still have to show you my _kikaichukaiju jutsu_." Shibi said to the older man.

"Please, I have been waiting!" Shen smiled.

"Oh dear," Kaho shook her head.

…

Meanwhile….

…

"_Tadaima_…" Kuroji chimed quietly in a monotone as he walked through the front door, grocery bag in hand, with Tesuro close behind.

"_Okaeri_!" Yusuro walked over to them, leaving Shino on the blanket on the floor, "Am I glad to see you!"

"Oh?" Tesuro put a hand out the still open door, as if feeling for raindrops.

Yusuro frowned.

A brown paper bag overflowing with groceries was shoved in her arms. Kuroji walked into the living room. Yusuro looked at the bag. Tesuro looked at her, she slumped, and Tesuro nodded.

"Don't overcook the snap peas this time," Kuroji could be heard from the living room.

"_Haiii_," She replied sarcastically and walked off to the kitchen.

Kuroji paused, looking at the crayons on the floor and scribbled on papers.

"Why are little Shino-sama's things here?" He called.

"Ehh?" Tesuro peeked his head in.

"I was made to watch him, as I was the ONLY one around. Thank goodness you are back from your mission you can help me out."

"Shino is here?" Kuroji said nonchalantly, looking at the empty floor.

"Yes, he is right ther-" Yusuro walked in, pointing at the floor, where both Shino and his blanket were missing. She dropped her hand.

"Where is he?" She looked at her father accusingly.

"?" He blinked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If you're implying I DID something with him...I should only _be_ so lucky."

"…Maybe Mu-chan ATE him…" Tesuro whispered to Yusuro, referring to Kuroi's large, bird-eating spider 'pet' that roamed the household.

"That WOULD be too lucky," Kuroji began unbuttoning his jacket purposefully.

Yusuro sighed, _"Find him," _She ordered her kikaichu, sending them out. She had laid a tracking bug on him (a female kikaichu), being the type she was. She followed her kikaichu to the basement stairwell, where the door was cracked.

_"Down there?" _She asked.

They buzzed in agreeance.

"Shino-sama!" She called through the darkness, as there was no light bulb set up for the basement.

No answer.

"Come up here _now_!" She asserted.

No answer.

_"Get him." _She sighed to her still buzzing about kikaichu. They soon returned hauling a three year-old wrapped in a blanket in their grasp.

"Oh, there he is," Kuroji said, unimpressed, not looking up from reading his paper as the wriggling child was dropped on the couch next to him.

"You shouldn't wader off like that Shino," Yusuro scolded him.

He pouted.

"I need to get back to making dinner, you behave for Kuroji and Tesuro." She said, and left.

Tesuro stared at Shino from his sitting position across the living room. Shino stared right back with big blue eyes. They kept staring. Tesuro removed his sunglasses. Shino inched away from Kuroji. Tesuro narrowed his dark eyes. Shino imitated him. Tesuro leaned forward purposefully. Shino slid down to the floor silently. Tesuro gave him a 'don't you dare' look. And with that, Shino darted off.

"Hey!" Tesuro got up and ran after him, not that Shino could 'run' that fast. Tesuro was 14, a bit of better age for chasing youngsters, but still, Shino seemed to evade him, giggling the whole time.

Kuroji kept to his paper as Tesuro and Shino circled by him a few times, making laps around the couch.

"What is going on in there?" They heard Yusuro call.

"Father!" Tesuro voiced, asking for help.

Kuroji sighed.

"Shino!"

"Eeeehaha!"

Kuroji muttered something in arachnid.

From the ceiling beams over 3 dozen spiders, ranging in size of 1 inch to 4 inches, fell down on their silken strands and into the path of Shino and Tesuro, who stopped instantly. Shino blinked, he had never seen so many spiders at once before. Distracted, Shino was easily grabbed by Tesuro, "What got into you?" He sighed.

Shino seemed to be calm again, and looked somewhat sorry for his mischievous behavior.

"Be thankful he's not as bad as Shibi was at his age," Kuroji said.

"…" Tesuro looked at Shino, who seemed that if he was put down he may run off again. "You act this way for Shibi and Kaho?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, he admits it."

"Hummm," Kuroji replied, "…if he's going to run around like that..."

"?" Tesuro looked at him.

He paused, but then put his paper down and got up, and disappeared up the stairs.

Kuroji pulled down the rope connected to the attic stairs. The smell of dust and soot sprites hit him in the face as he poked his head into the attic. He was only able to walk up halfway into the small space because of his extreme height, just enough to pull over a dusty looking article…

_FWOOMP_.

"_cough cough_!" Tesuro hid his face in his collar from the cloud of dust the crib produced when Kuroji placed it on the floor.

Yusuro left the snap peas to drain in the sink. She went into the living room to see what was going on.

"Is that…Tesuro's old crib?" She blinked.

"For you as well, Yusuro." Kuroji said, seeming to finally realize what it was.

"That's right," Tesuro looked at Shino, who seemed to accept 'defeat', and he placed him in the crib.

Kuroji put a hand on the edge of the crib. Everyone stared at him, even Shino from inside baby prison. They could tell easily something was 'wrong'. Yusuro and Tesuro hadn't seen him with a look like that since…

"I remember," Kuroji said slowly and abstractly, "...when Hamitsu...found out she was pregnant with you, Yusuro...she made this crib for you. Gen-sama gave her the wood for it…she even painted some spiders and beetles on it...but you rubbed many of them off because you liked to chew on the bars."

"…" Yusuro rubbed her clasped hands together.

"I 'ill bee good," Shino said sounding sad.

"It's okay, you can use it Shino. Hamitsu would be…happy to see it being used." He put his hand back into the pocket of his dark coat and turned, walking up the stairs slowly. They heard the click of his room's door closing.

Tesuro looked as if he wanted to go and try to talk to him.

"Don't. Let him be." Yusuro said softly. She went back to the kitchen, "You want rice with your snap peas?"

"_H….haii_…" He replied, lazily handing Shino his blanket.

…

The spider-loving Aburame sat on his bed, looking to the two pillows laid out on it, one long since used, yet still remaining. It was obvious to everyone Kuroji still mourned the loss of his wife, and not just because of his permanent adoption of his mourning jacket. Hamitsu was not in the forefront of his mindset all the time, but it was like a small part of him had died with her, leaving a gaping, atrophied wound in its place, never to be completely healed despite all treatment or care. It was sometimes when he was reminded more forthrightly about her, that the wound throbbed painfully, spitefully reminding him of its existence – that he was still disfigured, still longing for what once completed him.

It was in times like these he sometimes fell to weakness. Something no Aburame ever admits to anyone, but any that have lost a loved one has done at least once…when even the face…the touch of a bug clone replication is enough to ease one's pain. No matter how fake you know it is…or how well your kikaichu may be able to remember how they acted or looked…it's nothing but a band-aid to cover a still open wound.

However, this time, instead Kuroji let his ponytail down and threw his jacket on the bedpost, placing his head over draped in his hair in his hands. He forced himself to remember her as she was. How she smelled, sounded, how she felt. He for some reason replayed the memories in his head, remembering the first time he ever laid eyes on her so many years ago…

…

…

…

Fourth character sheet with Genjo on it, as well as young Shibi and Kuroji and some others can be seen in progress here (minus the spaces as usual. :)

www. deviantart. com/view/72677535

If you missed them, character sheet's 1-3:

www. deviantart. com/view/31411557

www. deviantart. com/view/34845078

www. deviantart. com/view/48928154


	15. The Things we Leave Behind

**Chapter 14 – The Things we Leave Behind**

"Who's the new kid?" Ichi, Hamitsu's friend and 3-man teammate, asked as she saw a tall figure clothed in a mahogany brown coat enter the clearing they were training in.

"Don't know," She replied.

"Look at how he's dressed…" The third girl, Ano, paused from her stretching and laughed sardonically.

"I've seen that before," The first girl replied, "My brother has been on a team with one of them, there're _Aburame_ _clan_ members, the ones with the dark glasses and collars."

"Well, if he's going to train on our practice field he should at least introduce himself," Ichi scoffed.

Hamistu looked over, checking out the stranger. She and her fellow kunochi were all one-year seasoned genin graduates and only 13 years old, but were pretty refined and confident for their age. They had been placed on an unusual all-girl team.

Hamistu studied the stranger. From his height he had to be around their age, or maybe even a little older. He had this feeling of…something about him; a mysterious air. It made Hamitsu pause for a moment to think. She'd never seen anyone quite like him before. He seemed, dark…and dangerous, "He doesn't look like the social type," She finally said, and raised her eyebrows, stopping her mind from wandering, "Let's break for lunch, I'm hungry."

"I'm not tired," Ano practically whined.

"GEEZE was that almost a whine? Come'on Ano, you're not a 5 year old, let's get lunch," Hamistu smiled.

The girls all together took a purposeful exit from the clearing so they passed nearby the stranger. He did not glance up but Hamitsu swore he was watching them.

…

**TWO YEARS LATER**

…

"A DANCE? You gotta be kidding me," Hamitsu laughed.

"Seriously, a dance for the genin grads this year, they may even make it a _yearly_ thing,"

"Well, I LOVE dancing and music, but this is just cheesy," Hamitsu looked over the laughable flyer posted on an electric pole in the center of town.

"Who did the art for this thing?" Ichi almost choked on her drink.

"Let's go to it, we can spice it up," Hamitsu grinned.

"May even meet some cute younger guys," Ano nodded.

"Ug, no thanks, boys our age are immature as it is," Hamitsu rolled her eyes.

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

"Well, I'll say that it's not completely horrid," Hamitsu looked over the 'decorated' main academy training room, which was like a 'gym' of sorts. She, Ichi, and Ano were dressed in good clothing. Hamitsu was not one for skirts and dresses, so she had on a dark purple, fancily laced, long-tailed corset top and matching pants.

They danced for a while, the music was passable. Tired, Hamitsu walked off to grab a cup of punch, when something caught her eye. She saw a lone figure sitting on one of the chairs lined up against the side wall, all the way at the end, the only person in the entire row.

"Hey, that guy who occasionally uses our training grounds is here," Hamitu told her friends as she came back.

"Really?" Ichi blinked.

"Surprised me too."

"He's got to be a bored chunin like us come to crash the genin party."

"You should ask him to dance!" Ano laughed, completely meaning it as a joke.

"Haha, what?" Hamitsu laughed as well.

They all laughed then trailed off in an awkward 'uhhh' kind of silence.

"Seriously…yea," Hamitsu sipped her drink.

"I DARE you," Ichi grinned suddenly.

Hamitsu almost chocked, "It was a JOKE Ichi." She felt herself suddenly feeling warm.

"Come'on, then ask him as a joke, there's nothing else going on."

Ano nodded.

"…" She frowned, but then smiled, "Alright, here hold my drink," She handed it to Ichi, and turned.

…

…

Kuroji had instantly recognized her the second their group walked into the room half an hour ago. He was surprised they took so long to see his presence, they must be terrible ninja, not keeping track of their surroundings….not that he was _hoping_ they would see him. He didn't even know them, they just occasionally shared a training ground, they had never even talked…

He stopped his thoughts as his kikaichu began to buzz with annoyance, and thought again about why he was at such a loud, crowded event. He had no desire to be squished up between dancing classmates. He _was_ graduating, but only came to this silly social event because he lost a bet to Shibi…dang that little kid. Gen forced him to hold up the bargain. He tried to forget about the circumstances surrounding the ridiculous situation (Shibi had bet him he wasn't going to be top in his class, when by his grades Kuroji was sure he would be. He ended up second in the class by a very small margin and lost the bet.)

So then it was to Kuroji's surprise, and also un-admitted delight, when a smartly dressed young woman walked up to him.

"Hey," She smiled in a not-so-innocent way.

"…Hello." He replied, a little taken aback by her…_tone_. He smiled back slightly, which was hidden to her by his tall collar.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" She turned her head and made a coy gesture.

"I don't even know your name." He replied.

She faltered, _Shit, I gotta stay in control of this situation_, _don't let him lead you like this, "_Heh, how rude of me. I'm Usuki Hamitsu."

"Aburame Kuroji." He tilted his head down for a moment before he looked up to make the reply. She got a minor glimpse of his face behind the collar, as he was sitting and she was higher up standing over him.

_Were those __tattoos__Kinky_, and amusing_. Maybe I'm just seeing things, he doesn't seem like the type for that._ She put out her hand, "Well then Kuroji-kun, do you or do you not?"

He paused for a second, studying her, then stood up, not taking her hand, but instead offered her his arm.

_Tch, polite smartass,_ she thought. But her coy façade didn't falter and she smiled, taking his arm, letting him lead her out to a clear portion of the dance floor.

Slowly at first, then a little more fervent, they danced together. Hamitsu was shocked by how…_well_ he danced. He didn't seem like someone who even WOULD ever do such a thing by the looks of him. She had heard of his clan before – The Aburames. An eccentric bunch. She didn't know much about them except they all were pretty quiet, dressed similar with high-collared coats of sorts, liked _bugs_, and never took off their sunglasses. Hamitsu wondered how he could see anything in the dimly lit room with the shades on. Either he was some kind of blind savant or had way better eyes than she figured. She soon forgot all about the 'dare' and just was …well, dancing. And rather enjoying herself.

She kept starring at those weird sunglasses. They had a slight blue tint to their mirrored lenses, which were almond-shaped and went with the gentle curve of his face so even from the side you could not see his eyes. She could see herself in them. The more she tried to stare into them, to get any kind of information about his expression or face, the more she found herself just looking back at her own likeness. It was like her reflection was all that existed of her, or all that was left, and that he had captured her in that image, imprisoned her, and somehow had control over it.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines hiding in the crowd Ichi and Ano giggled and laughed.

"Wow, she's really leading him on."

"Yea."

"Should we go rescue her?"

"I dunno, she looks like she's having fun."

"I doubt it, come'on, let's get a closer look."

Kuroji was only snapped away from the intense look of the girl's lavender eyes when he heard an array of muffled giggles, and glanced up for a moment. He saw two girls laughing and pointing at them, then dart to hide in the crowd.

He recognized them; they were Hamitsu's teammates from the training grounds.

He stopped abruptly.

"Am I some kind of joke to you?" He said in a flat, low tone, looking right at her. She froze like a prey caught in a predator's gaze.

"Joke?" She said like she had no idea what he was talking about.

_Heh, how could I be so stupid, of course she didn't want to dance with you, her friends put her up to this for amusement, _"Don't lie to me. You did this on some kind of childish dare didn't you?"

She fumbled for a moment, then sincerely blurted out, "Well, it was at _first_…but-"

"Next time you want to ask me something…don't." His words fell on her like weighted lead, "…that is until you grow up."

He then gave her a head nod, and curtly said, "_Good evening_," before he put his hands in his pockets, and walked off.

She watched him go. Ichi and Ano ran over, "Oooh…harsh."

"Heh heh, that was pretty cool tho, when you two were dancing, for a second I thought you really were enjoying it."

"Shut up," Hamitsu said flatly.

They both paused a bit; shocked.

"Are you, okay?" Ano asked carefully.

Hamitsu sighed, "I don't know. Let's get out of here, this music is horrible,"

"…Alright,"

"Okay…."

Hamitsu walked past them and out the door swiftly.

…

"He's only TWELVE?!" Their jaws dropped.

They all were checking the genin grad roster posted at the academy the next morning to see who had become a Konoha ninja that year, and were shocked to find Kuroji's name on it.

"Wow, he's tall for his age."

"He's taller than Ano!" Ichi blinked. Hamitsu was slightly short at about 5' 3", Ano was the tallest of the group at 5' 6"…and the man Hamitsu danced with last night towered over Ano by a good 5 inches.

"Damn, just think when he's like 18 or something," Hamitsu tilted her head disbelievingly.

"He should play basketball." Ichi stated.

"Ug, basketball."

"Stop it guys," Hamitsu bit her finger.

They paused.

She was still thinking about his words to her,

"_Next time you want to ask me something…don't…that is until you grow up." _

He talked to her like she was a little girl, when he was really _two years_ youngerthan her.

_With how I acted, I __was__ the little girl, _she thought,_ he had every right to say what he did. _

_I'm such a jerk. _

"It says here he was with an advanced group; that he could have graduated with OUR class two years before, but chose not to!" Ichi said with shock.

"He must be very mature for his age," Hamitsu said weightily.

Ichi and Ano starred silently at her.

"Hamitsu," Ano began, "What we did that night…it was kind of childish, I know…but…we didn't mean any disrespect or anything."

"He just can't take a joke," Ichi said.

"Yea, and you have to admit that dance was really cheesy. It deserved crashing."

"I should apologize," Hamitsu finally replied.

"If you ever see him again, I doubt he'll come back to the training grounds now."

"True," Hamitsu nodded.

They all walked off in a somber mood to their morning training exercises.

…

_Meanwhile_…

…

"How was the 'social event' Kuroji-neesan?" A little 7-year old clan heir came up to the tall Aburame and sat down with him. Kuroji was leaned over a bench and table in the clan courtyard starring at his Konoha headband he had earned.

"Awful. And it's your fault I had to go. I think I'll hate you for a week." He said without inflection.

"Ehhh!? Ku-ro-gee…!" The young Aburame pouted and gripped onto his sleeve.

"I hate you right now, remember?" he said flatly, in the way one talks to a little brother when he's playing with him. Kuroji pushed away the younger boy with a single finger to his forehead.

"Mmmm," Shibi groaned.

"What's going on out here?" An adult figure walked up behind them.

"Kuroji's being mean!" Shibi said to his dad.

"_Is_ he?" Gen replied.

"…" Kuroji groaned softly.

"Is this about that 'dance'? I shouldn't have made you go, but it's not good to go back on your word…but I bet all the people and noise was rather unpleasant."

"My kikaichu didn't like it but it was tolerable." Kuroji replied.

"Kuroji said it was 'awful'," Shibi said.

"Something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Kuroji said quickly.

"…" Gen raised an eyebrow…but then smiled, "If it's nothing then get up and get to your training, you're a ninja now, you better act like it."

Kuroji sighed. He didn't feel like doing anything at that moment.

"Come'on Shibi, it's time for your training. Care to join us Kuroji?" Gen knew he wasn't in the mood but maybe the training would take his mind off the girl he was angsting over. Gen didn't need to ask to tell, he could see it in his face and posture.

Kuroji finally got up and joined them.

…

He was never seen at the training grounds again.

…

As time passed and Hamitsu and Kuroji went on to become Jounins…

…and the dance did NOT become a yearly event, much to everyone's expectations.

…

…The two would not cross paths again until…

…

**4 YEARS LATER**

…

"Wear this one," Shibi put out his hand up and was just able to reach the hanger of a long, intricately embroidered, dark red and black coat.

"Why?" Kuroji asked.

"You never seem to wear it. It's a nice-looking jacket."

"I…" He stopped.

There was a pause.

"I don't want it to get hurt." He finally said.

"I am sure your mother meant for it to be worn."

"…"

"...wear it for _me_…Kuroji nee-san?"

He grabbed it from the 11-year old clan heir, perhaps a bit abruptly. Shibi looked down for a moment, and Kuroji glared at him. But after a moment he softened his expression, raising his eyebrows. He adjusted his mandarin collared undershirt and took the coat off its hanger. Shibi's lips twisted up slightly into a soft smile.

"Am I not already doing you a favor by going to this _natsu matsuri (summer festival)_?" Kuroji said as he began buttoning the many loop and clasp buttons up the front.

"Ah, it's my birthday present."

"Well, then since you're getting _two_ presents this year I'm not getting you anything next year." He said with distain.

Shibi sat on Kuroji's bed, and adjusted his glasses with a small smirk. He knew when he was kidding.

He finished the last button clasp, "I still don't understand why you want to go to this festival. Who has a _summer_ festival in _September_?"

Shibi shrugged, "It is 70 degrees outside. Konohaisin the fire country. It doesn't even get that cold here in the winter."

"Humph," Kuroji sighed. _All the insects already can feel winter coming, these hot days are a swan song of the season,_ he thought, _you have 'summer festivals' to celebrate the start of the season of vitality, not it's death._

"You two better get going, it's getting dark," they heard Gen call from downstairs.

A few minutes later the came down the stairs.

"Ahh, you two look nice," Gen smiled.

"_Ari…gatou_," Kuroji said dimly.

"_Arigatou otousan_," Shibi replied.

He nodded back, "Are you sure you're okay for going out?" Gen asked.

"I feel fine," Shibi replied.

"Thank you for accompanying him Kuroji-san. He's old enough to be on his own, but with getting such a large kikaichu gourd recently, he could get faint spells."

"I am _fine_," Shibi emphasized, "Kuroji nee-san did a good job on it…" The perfectly spherical gourd strapped to his back seemed to slightly dwarf the 11-year old.

Kuroji coughed, hiding his pleased look in his collar. Gen did not miss it though.

"Ah, he did." Gen was going to give his compliments to Kuroji for his mother's handiwork on his own, a larger sized kikaichu gourd similar to the shape of a martin bird house…but he didn't want to touch on the subject. His mother, his last surviving parent, had died in Konoha hospital just a few months ago after her injuries from a dangerous mission could not be healed.

Gen got his gourd a similar age to Shibi. Aburame's who take on kikaichu gourds have larger amounts of chakra and better chakra control, and will take on a gourd of the size and shape they expect to have throughout life, gradually over a few years filling it with kikaichu to capacity. They prefer this over graduating from smaller sized gourds to larger as they breed more kikaichu because it's best to begin training one's back to a certain shape and size gourd than to keep changing, and having to get used to it all over again. The gourd itself does not weigh much. That, and the process of making one is long and time consuming, the less to be made the better.

"Alright, get going."

They closed the big bamboo doors behind them, and walked hands in pockets for the center of the village, the festival easily discernable by the far off noise and strung up lights.

After a bit,

_"That gourd really does look big on you," _he said silently, but also smirking his mouth.

Shibi pouted at his teasing.

Kuroji sighed, and then said,

_"You'll grow into it soon enough." _

He perked up, then said a bit sadly,_ "It's so empty right now…only a few hundred kikaichu." _Shibi put a hand back and felt the uncracked surface, knowing it would look like his dad's someday; weathered from training and battles.

_"You'll grow into that too." _

He nodded, looking down.

_"…" _

_"Why don't you carry a gourd nee-san?" _

He grunted audibly,_ "Not for me. I have no desire for techniques to require so many." _He heard his kikaichu _screee_ slightly.

Shibi looked up. _"…Oh…" _

The streets were overhung with twinkling tea lantern lights of all colors. Villagers were dressed in the best kimono's and yukata's, or whatever best clothing they had and would wear to a festival. Children ran through the adults legs carrying water yo-yos and fans. Some fireflies lingering from August were floating around like small pixies. They began to gather a bit near Shibi, which caught the attention of passerby children. Shibi nodded to them, _"Konbanwa (good evening)" _he said respectfully.

"Hey," A dark-haired young boy, maybe about 13, pointed at the fireflies with interest.

His brother next to him, not seeming in a good mood, scoffed at the sight of two Aburames "Don't point Hizashi, it's impolite."

They walked off, the other craning his neck back for a moment to catch another look at the glowing creatures. Shibi followed them with his gaze for a moment.

"_Hyugas_," Kuroji muttered to himself.

They walked into the heart of the festival. Some small game booths with shooting galleries and fishing for water yo-yos were set up. The food booths smelled enticing. Kuroji and Shibi felt their kikaichu rustling at all the noise and people.

Shibi was doing a better job at the moment of quieting them. However, a very young child, no older than 2 and obviously new to her walking freedom, broke away from her parents and, not looking where she were going, bumped into him. His new, young kikaichu from his gourd buzzed feeling threatened (as they already were riled) and a few of them flew out, swarming around his sleeves in a defensive posture. Kuroji waited to see what would happen, as it happened very quickly, and it was obviously an accident. The child backed off, a bit scared. Shibi quickly ordered them back, telling them there was no threat. They grabbed the gourd's large cork by its tassel and went back where they came from, replacing it snugly.

"_Su_…._suumiiimachen_…," She said blinking, attempting to say 'excuse me'.

"Excuse me," He replied back the same.

"Come'on Kurenai-chan," The toddler's parents came and picked her up, walking off quickly.

_"Your kikaichu getting out of control from the threat of a one year old?" _Kuroji jeered to him silently as the walked.

_"It's crowded and loud here…" _he said as if explaining as a reason why.

_"Think of it as training then, you knew it would be like this." _

_"I thought it would be similar to the Spring Festival." _

_"An Aburame festival like a village festival?" _

_"Well, and I thought I would be okay with it."_

_"You just have excitable kikaichu, or your chakra is more strongly flavored. It's just something you'll have to learn to deal with." _He tilted his head away, just as a loud array of cheers came from a game booth in front of them, attracting his gaze. He stopped walking for a moment.

Shibi nodded, and turned to look up at him, but Kuroji seemed to be distracted by something.

"What's the matter Hamitsu?" Ichi asked, still laughing and smiling from their cheering at her excellent marksmanship. She and Ano turned to see what she was looking at.

….

….

….

Yes I am alive! I've just been working on these chapters for EVER. XD Sorry for the cliffhanger ;) Next chapter will conclude the flashback of Kuroji and Hamitsu, then we'll get back to the matter of Shino turning 4 in a few short months… :D Ooooh!


	16. Until Next Time

Chapter 15 – Until Next Time

**Chapter 15 – Until Next Time**

"_Next time you want to ask me something…don't…that is until you grow up." _

Hamitsu had her eyes fixated on the blue lenses of the tall man's sunglasses. The words flooding back to heavily, her as if a bag of rice had been dumped onto her soul.

They both stood still as praying mantises.

_ "Kuroji,"_ Shibi whispered in silent insect language, _ "What is the matter?"_

In contrast to Shibi's unknowing of the situation, Ichi and Ano instantly recognized the tall figure, and stayed silent, watching carefully to see what they would do. It seemed like an eternity. The stillness eventually became too heavy to bear, and finally Hamitsu broke it. She walked forward, carefully but unafraid, not looking away from his eyes, until she was right in front of him. Ano and Ichi went with her, but kept a bit behind her.

She licked her lips with concentration, "Would you care to walk with me?"

Kuroji tilted his head back, surprised. Shibi looked up at him again, _now_ getting an idea of who this young woman could be…

"Is that a joke?" he said.

"No, it's a _request_."

His lips parted behind his collar into a pursed smile. He withdrew his right hand from its pocket. She offered her arm to him. He studied her a moment, then took it. They walked into the crowd of the lit street together, leaving Shibi, Ichi, and Ano staring at one another.

"Your brother just stole our friend." Ichi said flatly.

Shibi tilted his head and nodded in agreement, amused, "Or is it that _your friend_ stole my _oniichan_?"

_Tch, cute kid,_ Ano thought, "Come'on, let's follow before we lose them in the crowd."

They snuck through the people like you'd expect ninja to do, "Is he really your brother? You don't look _especially_ alike." Ano looked at the young Aburame.

"Not by blood, no." He replied.

"Thought so," Ichi nodded.

"Got a name, kid?"

Shibi narrowed his eye wells at the way she said that, but replied, "Aburame Shibi."

They of course knew nothing of his being the heir to one of Konoha's four noble clans,

"Well Shibi-chan, your friend ever mention Hamitsu these past few years?"

"That's her name?" Shibi replied.

"So then that's a no?"

"No, I can say not."

"He's the strong silent type," Ano blinked purposefully.

"Hey look!" Ichi pointed.

The two had walked clear of the busy street and were now in a grassy knoll area under large oak trees wrapped in equally sized shimenawa ropes and gohei.

"You've…grown…" Hamitsu said with joking surprise. She had pretty much stopped growing, maxing out around 5' 4". Kuroji was nearly a foot taller than her. She looked so small compared to him, and he was only 16.

He nodded, "Some."

"Some?" She smirked.

There was a moment of lightheartedness but it soon faded to a more serious, contemplative air. It was indeed strange. They had had such a short encounter those years ago, with only visual meetings before that, and had parted on such _bad_ terms….but now….randomly seeing each other again like this…unexpectedly…

Despite how much Kuroji was angry at her for how she humiliated him for her friends amusement, he had a lot of time to think those four years. After replaying that night in his head more times than he could count, he realized maybe he had been too hash on her. She _did_ do it on a dare, to make fun of him, but then she had a good time and was sincere in the end. He never gave her the chance to explain herself fully. But he never once wished he could change what he did or said to her. It was what he felt was right. And when he did meet her again, which he hoped for truly…that he'd give her a chance to talk. One bad instance is not enough to end a friendship if you truly like that person.

She could only think about how childishly she had acted, and strove to right herself, determined to be more mature, more outgoing. In the back of her mind, it was all to prepare, for when she did meet him again. That she would _show him up_, show him what she'd become; show him how wrong he was.

"I never saw you at the training grounds again." Hamitsu said.

Kuroji didn't know how to reply.

"How did your training go after that?"

"I became a Jounin recently."

"Really? Then we're in the same rank."

He nodded.

"…maybe we'll be partnered together on a mission sometime."

He looked over at her, thinking to himself _I'd really love that_. She looked like a real lady, wearing her decorative black and plum Kimono with her usually wild (like he remembered it) blood-red hair done up in small spikey bun….but could only say out loud in his usual tone, "Perhaps."

She was feeling more bold, "So, how do I look?"

He moved his head inside his collar.

"Well?"

"You look nice."

She felt a blush creep across her face, even though the answer was coaxed out of him, he sounded sincere. She knew he would have said something like 'alright' or 'passable' in a dry tone if he had thought she did not look nice, "You look good too." She replied just as sincerely.

"What are they saying?" Ano whispered, craning her neck around Ichi, who was over Shibi, all three of them hiding behind a tree.

"Hamitsu's back is to us so I can't read her lips, and tall boy there has a damn collar in the way."

"You're useless." She adjusted herself, and over-corrected her weight distribution so she fell forward a bit, ending up catching herself against Shibi's gourd.

"Please be careful," Shibi turned around quickly and frowned. Ano was startled by his already slanty eyebrows actually becoming _slantier_, and a strange _churrring_ that came from the round object.

"S…sorry," She blinked.

Ichi became interested after a bit of a pause, "What's your gourd for kid?"

Shibi groaned, _if she calls me kid one more time_… "It's a clan technique. It's a home for more of my insects."

"Oh, you mean more of those _destruction bugs_ your clan uses, right?"

"That's correct."

"I hope Hamitsu remembers he's got those too," Ano pointed at the two standing together a few trees down.

"She knows."

"But does she _KNOW_?" Ano emphasized.

"…you know, I'm not sure about that." Ichi blinked, her voice quieting.

"…personally for me, I think dating someone who's a living hive would be a bit out of my comfort zone." Ano looked down at Shibi with a nervous smile, "No offense."

"At least you're honest, I respect that…" Shibi sighed, and looked back over at Kuroji and Hamitsu, who were suddenly gone.

"Where did they go?!" Ano squawked, "Ichi were you looking?!"

"No!"

"You ARE useless."

_This is turning out to be an interesting birthday present…_Shibi smirked to himself.

…

"You're telling me you've never had _hishimochi_?" Hamitsu laughed, Kuroji holding the pastel green, white and pink rice-cake pastry-on-a-stick in his hand like it was an alien device. Its three tiers of ricecakes were formed into spherical balls.

"Not that I can recall." He looked at it suspiciously_. Why did I agree to try one too when she bought these?_

"It's sweet, try it."

"…" He watched her bite into it.

"See? Not poison. It's just mashed up rice."

_Are you sure about that?_ He thought, eyeing the funny coloration.

_Is he being really cute or is it just me?..._ "Go on." She coaxed.

He unbuttoned the top two clasps of his coat and gingerly tried it. It WAS indeed sweet…but good.

The crowds were thinning, as they were reaching the edge of the center of the village where the festival was.

Hamitsu felt herself blushing again. She hadn't been able to see all of his face before, as he was so much taller and with the collar from her angle it blocked pretty much all of it. But now…she was able to….and she rather liked what she saw. She had not forgotten about the mysterious tattoos…and seeing their small red swirls as the disappeared down his neck past where she could see…she always did wonder how far…they went down…

_Hamitsu…! _She felt her mind yelling at herself._ Such naughty thoughts! You haven't seen Kuroji in four years…_

_Which makes such thoughts the more eager to be made_….she replied to herself.

Kuroji didn't want to admit to himself how happy he was to see Hamitsu again. She was one of the few people he ever befriended outside the clan. And the only outsider he felt really comfortable with. He couldn't describe why…..he just….was. And seeing her now she was much more grown up than four years ago, he no longer felt her childish. She really did seem to take his words to heart. He respected her, for changing for the better.

She really was a woman now…a very beautiful woman.

They found themselves stopped and looking at one another, hands against the other in some kind of loose embrace. Things may have gone farther, but a small black beetle flew past Kuroji's nose, a beetle that was not his, and he abruptly remembered something very important.

_You promised Gen-sama you'd keep an eye on Shibi! _

He looked over at the kikai bug, Hamitsu followed his gaze. She heard it make a small, high-pitched sound. Kuroji seemed to be listening as if to a person. He tensed up suddenly.

"Hamitsu," He said with worry.

"What is it?" She blinked.

"Shibi-sama, I promised I'd keep an eye on him…" his mouth twisted into an expression of guilty anger.

"Shibi?"

He started to dart swiftly back towards the festival, steadily picking up pace, she kept with him, ninja instincts kicking in. They were soon up on a rooftop looking down on the crowds.

"The boy I was with."

"Is he your brother?"

"Might as well be."

"Ah, I see."

"…"

"Well, he shouldn't be too hard to pick out in a crowd." She looked around.

Kuroji looked over at her, "Thank you…for helping." He sighed.

"I shouldn't have been so selfish to steal you like that."

He smiled gently when she wasn't looking.

_ "Where is he?" _ He asked Shibi's kikai bug silently. It flew down and he followed it with his gaze.

"Over there!" she pointed, as she followed where he was looking as well.

They jumped down. Ano and Ichi were crouched next to Shibi who was on the ground. A few worried onlookers were gathered around.

"There you two are!" They sighed, but they couldn't be too mad because they were just happy they were back, especially for Kuroji as they were worried for the young Aburame.

"He just suddenly fainted." Ichi said with worry.

"We didn't know what to do…." Ano said.

Just then two medical nin dressed in their white high collared coats and hoods came up, "We got a call? Someone fainted?"

"We called," Ichi stood up.

"Gen-sama's son," one of the men muttered, recognizing Shibi.

"It's alright, he'll be fine," Kuroji kneeled down and picked the boy up in his arms. He handed the gourd to Hamitsu, who was unsure at first but took it by the strap as Kuroji seemed that it was alright, "I'll take him home."

The lead medical nin was going to ask if he was sure the boy didn't need to go to the hospital, but he knew Aburame's….they usually handled their sick amongst themselves unless it was a heavy medial emergency. They were also…complicated to treat. The medical teams at Konoha hospital usually didn't know what to do with them or would have a lot of trouble. So if a fellow clan member was telling him the boy was fine, he believed him.

"Alright, take care then," He gave a nod, and they walked off.

"I'm sorry," Kuroji said to Hamitsu.

"I'll walk you home." She said.

Kuroji quickly walked off in the direction for home, the girls following. Ano was about to ask why Shibi fainted, as Kuroji seemed to know something she didn't…when Hamitsu spoke up,

"What _is_ this?" There was a strange tingling in her arm that was holding the gourd's strap. She could feel her chakra being drawn to the surface of her skin.

"The kid said he kept 'extra insects' in it." Ichi whispered.

"It's a kikaichu gourd." Kuroji said flatly.

"The insects your clan uses?" Hamitsu asked, but in a way that she knew the answer.

"Yes."

She looked at it again, she knew the Aburame clan were insect users, but she didn't know all the specifics…"So there are insects in here?"

"Shibi-sama just got it recently, it's barely a third full."

"Wait…._sama_?" Ichi blinked.

"Shibi is Gen-dono's son. Our clan leader."

Ichi and Ano's faces fell. They instantly felt embarrassed about how they had talked and treated Shibi. Kuroji couldn't see as he was in front of them and not looking back as he talked. Hamitsu was now deathly fascinated by the gourd. She reached out to touch the interesting large cork in its top.

"I wouldn't," Kuroji said to her, somehow seeing her actions without his head being turned towards her.

She stopped.

"Your arm must be tingling, yes?"

"How'd you know?" She said carefully.

"They can sense your chakra, surely you must feel some of it being drained away?"

"…now that you mention it." She replied.

"If you made skin contact with the gourd, they might get greedy and take what they could of your chakra. So unless you want to get lightheaded and faint like Shibi-sama did, I'd be careful."

She looked a bit insulted, and worried she'd made him angry.

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt," he added at the end in a quiet voice.

She secretly smiled.

Kuroji stopped, in front of them was a long fence with even larger bamboo doors for a gate. It was obviously an _ichizoku_ gate, like that of the Akimichi, Hyuga, Uchiha, Inzuka, Nara. Hamitsu had never seen the Aburame clan's home before. It was in the far corner of the village, the quiet East side, near the Eastern forest, away from all the usual shops and stores, so it was not something you'd walk by casually.

Kuroji would have his kikaichu open the doors for him, but for some reason asked, "Could you open the door, Hamitsu?"

"Of course!" She seemed to startle a bit, she was stopped for a moment to study the well kempt clan entrance.

She pushed open one of the large bamboo gate's big doors, they were almost twice her height. Ichi and Ano hung together outside. Kuroji offered his arm and she slung the gourd's strap around it. She was about to turn to leave herself and say goodnight….expecting Kuroji to want to tend to the aid of his comrade…when…

Kuroji then made a bold move.

He didn't want to, after not seeing her for so long, having such a nice evening together…leave Hamutsu like this.

He said not turning to her, "Would you come with me?"

Hamitsu stared at him for a moment. To be invited to the home of another was a personal thing, especially when it came to the private clans who didn't just let in outsiders casually. She felt a bit over her head…but could not say no. She of course wanted to…

Hamitsu, Ichi and Ano exchanged hugs and said goodnight. Hamitsu closed the bamboo doors behind her. Her nervousness heightened the sound of the latch closing, and it seemed to echo deeply, like the closing of doors in a tomb, with a foreboding feeling attached to it. And once it was closed, it was like the outside world disappeared, and she was in a totally different place when she turned around.

Trees and plants were nothing new to a Konoha villager, and these trees were not even anywhere near as large as those in the forest outside the village walls, but there was something about the grove she was following Kuroji through. There was something unique, and special. Her attention was not allowed to focus too much, because they walked into a clearing, revealing a cluster of houses hidden amongst the trees.

Kuroji walked towards one of the houses on the right, and motioned. Hamitsu opened the door for him.

When they walked inside there was a smartly dressed man sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. He peeked over the paper upon hearing the sound of them coming in. Despite seeing Hamitsu, he didn't take the time to grab his sunglasses on the table next to him, he just cared about checking on Shibi.

"What happened?" Gen said with stern worry, darting up to Kuroji.

"He fainted. It must have been from chakra strain."

"You sound unsure." Gen raised an eyebrow.

Kuroji faltered.

"YOU were supposed to be _watching_ him." Gen pointed at him, then turned to Hamitsu, who was already slightly gawking trying to figure out what was with his eyes, but now almost jumped with surprise when he abruptly turned to look right at her, "And who is THIS outsider I've never seen before?"

Gen was not hating of 'outsiders', but being a bit angry seeing that Kuroji wasn't doing his duty, he sounded rather incriminating. The fact Hamitsu had never seen an Aburame sunglasses-less didn't help either, not that she got a _clear_ look at Gen; the lighting in the room was fairly dim.

"She's a friend. I needed help bringing Shibi-sama back."

Gen frowned. Hamitsu swallowed. She was frozen like a rabbit being circled by a lion, a state she wasn't used to being in. _This must be their clan leader, since he said Shino is the leader's son._ She then swallowed her pride and humbly said,

"I…I'm very sorry," She bowed deeply, "I didn't mean to intrude."

Gen studied her.

She stared right back.

Kuroji watched them both carefully.

Just then there was a small moan and a stirring from Shibi. They all looked over. Kuroji bent down at the knees and gently let him down. Gen helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?" Gen said.

"Mmm…" He held his forehead, "My head hurts."

"You should rest," his father pointed a finger towards the stairs.

Kuroji handed Shibi his gourd, and he slowly, not looking quite awake, went upstairs. There was a sound of a door opening and closing, before the room was unsettlingly silent.

"I knew it was too early for him to be running around," Gen shook his head.

"He was fine until 20 minutes ago."

"It can come on suddenly," Gen turned towards him, "You know that." There was another unsettling silence, "Well, you were there for him when it mattered…so……I forgive you. _However_, next time don't let pretty women distract you, Kuroji-san. I may not be so forgiving." He smirked _very subtly_, then bowed goodnight, and went upstairs himself.

Kuroji let out a held breath.

Outside again in the cool night air, under the moonlight and fireflies, Kuroji put a hand on Hamitsu's shoulder, "Don't mind Gen-sama…he was in a bad mood because he was cross with me. I invited you in; there is nothing wrong with that. You're not out of place."

Hamitsu nodded, heart pounding a in her chest still. She avoided looking at Kuroji. She was just concerned she had embarrassed him in some way, or even _dishonored_ him, she felt out of place, even if Kuroji said she was not.

There was a pause, which the crickets gladly filled in.

She looked pensive, "I didn't…_disgrace_ you in some way, did I?"

He almost let out a small laugh, but that wasn't the kind of thing for him to do, "No, you did not."

She finally took his words for their meaning and let her guilt slip away. So the other thing that was bothering her mind came to her attention…"Kuroji-san…I have to ask…was there something strange about Gen-sama's eyes?"

Kuroji figured that was coming.

Despite only conversing with Hamitsu for about a total of two days their entire lives, he knew she wasn't the kind of person who liked things sugarcoated, and the kind of person uneasily shaken. He himself had had enough of drawing out niceties.

So he reached up and removed his sunglasses.

Hamitsu blinked and stared for moment, seeing his face for the first time. The quickly saw whatever was strange about Gen-sama's eyes, it was similar in appearance to Kuroji's. As she leaned in closer, squinting, she reached up and pulled him down by the collar so he was at eye level with her. He was taken aback by her actions but was not surprised _she_ did it. She kept leaning in closer and closer, far past Kuroji's comfort zone, until he had to stop her with a hand on her shoulder and a sideways expression as she pushed her away carefully,

"Any closer you'll be IN my coat,"

She by this point had clearly seen he HAD no eyes whatsoever, that the blackness was really a _void_, and not that his eyes were black _colored_.

"How do you SEE?" She said; as if the fact he had no eyes wasn't the part that shocked her.

He pursed his lips, "We see through the kikaichu's eyes."

"_Destruction bugs_, those are the chakra-eating insects your clan uses." She said knowingly.

He nodded.

She tilted her head, and gave him an 'alrrriggghtt" look.

"You must know of our clan's techniques."

"Contrary to popular belief, the inner workings of the _many_ clans in Konoha are not common knowledge to _every_ ninja."

He took that as a no.

"So, enlighten me." She coaxed.

He found it a little surprising that she had _no_ idea about their clan technique yet knew about them being insect users and what insects they used. But as she said, the inner workings of clans were not common knowledge for _all_ shinobi. She probably never had a mission with an Aburame, so she never had to do research to know about who she would be working with.

He felt bold and unafraid around her. It seemed nothing phased her, so he calmly offered his hand out to her. Hamitsu looked at it, then took it. Interested by what he was doing, she watched him carefully, and pleased to be touching his hand of course. She then waited for him to do something, whatever it was he was showing her. But as he stood silent and still she was about to ask him, "okay, are you going to tell me or not" she felt a movement under her fingertips and palm. The skin near the visible tendons of his fingers on the back of his hand buckled up in one spot, revealing a small black beetle who came up out of his skin. She watched, utterly curious and wondering why or how he did that. It flexed its wings, bringing up its wing covers, and then proceeded to clean its antennae.

"Is that a _kikaichu_? I've never seen one in person."

"Yes. They are rarely found in the wild anymore."

"They….are pretty dangerous, aren't they?" She gave him a sideways look of 'should I be this close to this thing?'

He smiled, "He won't do anything to you, trust me."

The kikaichu bug was soon joined by a few of its brethren, crawling out of the same tear in his skin. They crawled up onto her hand. Quite happy to investigate her.

"Is that trick part of your jutsu, or are they…..really coming out from under your skin?" She'd seen some crazy ninjutsu and summons in her time that looked like many things, but were usually nothing more than illusions and molded chakra.

"It's not a 'trick'…it is what it look like." He blinked at her.

"Heh, do that again."

He widened his eyes, and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Sorry," She smiled, and giggled in a womanly fashion.

_She's a weird one alright,_ he thought.

She then stuck her hand up his sleeve, he flinched away because it tickled, "What are you doing?"

"Sit STILL!" She almost ordered.

He sighed, and allowed her too continue.

She felt her hand along his arm, thinking…Then piped up, "Woah, they really are under your skin aren't they?"

"My body is a nest for them, yes."

"A nest…"

"People like to call us is 'living hives'…but the kikaichu are our partners. We have their companionship and protection, in exchange for a little chakra and a bit of space. It is a mutualistic relationship. The same way a nin-dog is a the other half of an Inzuka; they are merely an extension of ourselves."

Hamitsu absorbed his weighty words, and smiled. He was being open with her. There was nothing more she loved in the world than honesty and straightforwardness. She was longer was tentative and quietly respectful. Playful Hamitsu was back out again, and in force.

"Thank you." She smiled in a way Kuroji saw unique to her. She pulled her hand up and cupped the few kikaichu in her hands, 'insect-napping' them, "Would you show me your favorite place to sit?" She said, walking towards the tree groves lit handsomely by moonlight.

Kuroji would have pouted if that was something he did, but after his moment of 'you just stole my kikaichu' he followed her.

He showed her an oak tree, and Kuroji was about to put his glasses back on as they were sitting under it, but she reached out, "Oh, please leave them off."

He paused, then put them in his pocket.

"You wear them because people would be scared." She said.

"Most people would consider it a bit creepy, yes."

"Tch, most people are too easily offended." She adjusted her posture.

"You're not most people Hamitsu," He said under his breath. She heard it though.

There was a pause of silence where they listened to the night sounds again.

"Can I have my kikaichu back?"

She felt them squirming up against the underside of her closed fingers, it felt weird, but she resisted against their nudging, hoping they wouldn't bite her, "Ransom."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me."

"…"

"Is that too high a price?"

"…No."

She put her hands up in front of her face, and opened them. The kikaichu flew back to their master with a small noise, flying into his collar.

"Pay up." She put her finger to her lips.

Kuroji paused, feeling his kikaichu buzz once in a wave like motion as a wash of emotion charged chakra flooded through his system. She was glad they were sitting, because if they were not she would have to have stood on tip toe to encourage him, as he inevitably would have to lean over for her to reach. But how they were sitting it was not too hard for her to get to his face. He put his hands on her shoulders as he relaxed his lips.

She swore she could feel him quivering, or something, as if her lips were being passed by a buzzing bee. She pushed into the kiss, quite enjoying it. He, since this was his first kiss, let her do as she pleased; she seemed to have experience with this sort of thing. He hoped his kikaichu's odd buzzing was not too apparent to her…he had never felt them do something like that before…it was like he was not in total control… something he was not used to…

_Her lips are so soft…_he thought.

Hamitsu inched closer and leaned up against his arm and shoulder as she fell out of the kiss, making herself comfortable. Kuroji allowed her to, she was warm….it felt rather nice. She liked the soft fabric his coat was made from; she nuzzled her cheek against it a bit. Now with her ear flat against his arm, she could then hear though it, like how once you place your entire ear against a persons chest you can make out the heartbeat or stomach quite clearly where as usually it's impossible to hear. The best way to describe the noise would be 'insect', the kind of sound you expect to hear from a bunch of beetles if you piled them in a box so they crawled over one another. A small 'scratching'; the flutter of tiny feet and hard wing covers.

Hamitsu had known about the Aburame's love of insects. But she had not known the chakra-eating destruction bugs lived _inside_ their bodies, till a few minutes ago. Sitting there listening, random questions about it ran through her bold-thinking mind. _How many were under his skin in his arm alone, cause it sounded like a lot…did they go deeper, like into the muscle tissue? How do they do that without it hurting? Do they even go to the extremes of his body like the fingertips…or toes? Could you feel them moving over tendons or bone? …_

What must that _feel_ like?

Understandably, she began to get a creepy crawly chill through her body as she involuntarily imagined herself into the equation, if she had kikaichu living inside her.

Kuroji felt her quiver in a small jerk. "You can't be cold."

"Oh, no I'm fine." She paused, "I was just listening to the sound all those beetles make."

"Were you?" He blinked.

"Well, my head was leaning on your shoulder."

"Ah," He nodded, "…..what did it sound like to _you_?"

She shifted her position, "Like a bunch of beetles."

"That's very descriptive."

"I can't think of any other good way to describe it."

"…"

"Hey….Kuroji-san, would it be too personal if I asked you to tell me about…what they feel like? Because…I guess I'm having a hard time picturing it, and I hate not understanding something that shouldn't be so complicated." She pouted cutely.

He had to smile a little at her expression, "Well, I'd say it's certainly not simple."

"Mmm?"

"The relationship we have with the kikaichu."

She watched intently for more of his reply.

"But….to answer your question….what it _feels_ like?" He paused to think, "I've had them with me since I was four, they are a part of me. Do you think about the feeling of your heart beating, or your lungs expanding and contracting?"

"…not really…" she said back expectedly, "But _sometimes_ I do feel or notice those things."

He nodded.

"…"

"…"

"So it doesn't hurt?"

He was beginning to tire slightly of all her questions, mostly because he felt rather exposed and embarrassed by the things she as making him say to her, "Are you writing an _encyclopedia_?"

She frowned, and turned away.

Kuroji looked over at her, and paused, letting out a sigh…before carefully speaking again, "I said that wrong."

"You think I'm noisy don't you?"

"No…you're just inquisitive…"

"I AM," She looked back at him, her tone no longer quick or angry…it was something else, "And I only ask and inquire about things and people I am _severely_ fascinated by," She made sure to point those purple eyes right at him as she brought up her hand close to his face, about to caress the back of her hand against him.

He grabbed her wrist.

She parted her lips and breathed out.

That heartbeat that shouldn't be apparent suddenly was.

"Stay," he said. She wasn't sure if it was an order or a request.

Before they knew it, they were fervently making out and stripping one another on Kuroji's spacious living room couch. It was not a matter of thinking, just doing. He paused only for a moment,

"Don't stop," she voiced.

The buzzing under his skin became evident. She had heard them and seen them, but now… their movement, she could feel it under his skin with her own hands, legs….breasts…she could feel him everywhere as now their bare skin was touching each others' fully. She felt she should be disgusted by that feeling, but the vibration and the slight movement was just increasing her arousal. She felt herself becoming even hotter and falling deeper under his mercy. She was often the one in control in situations like these, but for now, she liked him 'claiming' her like this.

She as so enjoying herself she failed to notice another sensation against her skin. Only when a few insects crawled up onto her face near her lips, nose and ears, so that she could see and hear their small noises, did she become aware of it. There were many of the little kikaichu insects scattered about. Flying in the air, crawling over the bed, her, and his skin. Kuroji paused, just becoming aware of it as well…and said into her neck,

"I did not…notice they had come out," He seemed surprised in tone.

"I hadn't noticed them either, funny enough," she said, not stopping.

"They are just…'exploring' you… naturally, they are rather curious of you. I've never…_they_ have never had a situation quite like this."

It took a few moments for her mind to register and process his statement,

"Are you telling me you're virgin?!" She sat up suddenly, stopping dead in her tracks.

He blinked, breathing. He felt a hand through his hair, realizing it was down, wondered when that occurred….then replied to her, "In not so many words, yes."

"She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head to the side, "Heh…I've been with one or two guys before …you didn't seem like someone inexperienced…" she smirked, "You seem to know what you are doing."

"I'll….take that as a compliment."

"Please do."

The insects buzzed slightly, making their small and cute characteristic _sccrreeeee_ sound.

"They feel interesting," _the beetles; the sensation of them crawling on my skin…it kind of tickles…_

"We have always thought so, but most humans are not comfortable with the feeling of an insect crawling on their skin."

"But **you**like it?"

"We are far beyond the tickle of beetle's small feet on ones arm. I am not sure what you mean by 'do we like it'….it is part of our way of life, our _nindo_, our tradition."

"What I mean is…do you find it _pleasurable_?"

He cured up a corner of his mouth, "I'd say most…if not all Aburame's, do in some situations, as you put it, find their sensation's _pleasurable_."

"Kuroji," She bit her lip, "I want you to show me what you think is congenial….show me _pleasure_."

He leaned over her, and she gripped his long torso with her thighs, pulling him closer. She pulled his splayed open jacket off his shoulders, and he helped her the rest of the way, taking it off and discarding it to a chair with the rest of their clothing. She stared for a moment at the markings, now all exposed to her for the first time. She traced her hand over the swirly red tattoos. _They go down as far as your hips, _she thought_…interesting …_She could feel his insects jumping under his skin as she moved her finger along each swirl. She leaned up and began doing the same with her tongue. Kuroji couldn't believe what she was doing…and unconsciously let out a soft moan; she had such a gentle yet very forceful manner.

"These must have a function; you don't seem like the type for tattoos like this for the sake of vanity," she said against his skin, not stopping.

"They are…for my work…"

She pulled him down on top of her, "They are pretty."

"Thank you, I suppose." He was looking to be a little distracted from what she was doing, understandability.

"Touch me," She whispered into his ear, in a tone of a superior giving an order.

He licked his lips in one motion, finding his hands running up her exposed torso smoothly. She had such soft skin. It from first glance seemed to be burnt from the torture of the sun over the years, but in reality it was just her natural skin tone; she just _had_ mocha-crème-colored skin. He loved how she felt. Being a fulltime ninja she was toned muscle wise, but was still a woman, and her body would go from taught firmness in places like her calves or stomach, to the softness of her sides, breasts, and inner thigh. Her breasts were a perfect size to fit your hand over.

He was almost three years younger than her, but he sure didn't seem like it to Hamitsu, in body or mind. Hamitsu had been with other men before, she liked her one-night-stands and overnight flings. She enjoyed physical touch and the thrill of exploring another human being. But never had she wanted a certain man this badly. The mystery of his mind had been somewhat revealed to her, but she wanted the body with it, she wanted to explore that part as well. She had asked herself…How far down did those tattoos go? What would it be like having sex with a man whose body was a _living hive to a million insects_? Would it make any difference? _Would I…enjoy it?_ She found herself scared that she was so eager, like something was wrong with her. _Shouldn't I be more tentative?_ Any other woman in your place would be having second, third, or _fourth_ thoughts about this. _But not you…you can hardly wait_. From the moment you learned that fact about him, it made you want to get him more.

_You're a freak, _she thought,_ not that you didn't already know that, but you are not only a freak, you're broken. There is something seriously wrong with you. Once you go this far, once you go over that edge there is no coming back. It is something you'll have to live with the rest of your life. Maybe you'll lose that last shred of your sanity. Maybe he'll steal it from you. He's already stolen one part from you, he could keep taking pieces, shards of you…until you are nothing but a reflection burned into those glasses of his…_

However, by the time the sun was dawning…

…she found she was still there.

…

…

…

Long chapter, worth the wait I think ;) .

Next chapter will conclude our flashback and we'll be back to our regularly scheduled Aburame _Ichizoku_.


	17. Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 16 – Dancing in the Rain

**Chapter 16 – Dancing in the Rain**

"…what…?"

"I said I just saw Hamitsu, with Kuroji, out in the rain…nude."

"…naked?"

"Naked."

Gen-sama blinked for a moment. In his abstract looking away he saw Shibi just coming down the stairs and reaching for a book on the bookshelf. He didn't take his eyes off his father and Shen-san, pausing like a wary deer. He _slowly_ removed the book, still watching, turned, and walked back upstairs without a sound.

Meanwhile, Fujita, three 1/2 years Shibi's senior, tried his best to bury his face deeper into the chunin exams study scrolls in his hands, and stay as not involved as possible in the conversation. Pretty much like everything that went on in the household. Despite being Shibi's 'adoptive brother' he held virtually no brotherly love for him. No hatred, but not much affection…to him, the sooner he was 17 and could get his own home the better. That, and he was avoiding Shen-san; Fujita was not too fond of him.

"She is most…unusual." Gen-sama said.

"That she is." Shen replied.

Gen-sama tried to think back to 3 weeks ago when their clan was _peaceful and quiet_. Without naked dancing hooligans in the tree groves accidentally knocking bug nets loose and sneaking in at 4:00 in the morning. Gen-sama was a patient man, and a forgiving one, but he was not so sure about Kuroji's judgment when it came to this outsider woman. Outsider relationships he didn't have a problem with, but she….she didn't seem very _Aburame_.

…

"Ahh come'on, it's like 90 degrees out," Hamitsu said with hyperbole and laughed. She grabbed Kuroji's arm as he reached for a towel slung over a low tree branch.

A luke-warm late September rain was falling. Since this was the Fire country temperatures could be quite warm through October. However, even with warm temperature there was the cold breeze reminding one of the coming winter.

"But there is _wind_." He wrapped the towel around himself from the head-down, so only his eyes and nose showed. He slouched, leaned against the tree, and loomed over her.

"Are your buggies cold?" She teased, pushing herself up against him and rubbing her hands quickly up and down on his arms as if to warm him.

He pulled away with an Aburame smirk, "Perhaps they are."

"I'll keep you warm," she pulled up the towel and wrapped herself in it too, so their skin pressed up against one another's.

"That better?" The towel tent said.

"Yes, thank you," it replied.

"You see the difference between the fully bloomed and the young clover flower?" Sakuya's mother, Saki, was kneeled down with her alongside the family garden. Oversized, exotic pink and white clover blooms were scattered along its borders. She held a large, transparent umbrella over them both.

"Yes mother," the nine-year old nodded.

"You have to get them at this stage to make the best medicine, that's when the nectar inside is at its peak." Saki put down a small basket so they could begin harvesting the best ones.

Sakuya heard something, distracting her from her work, and turned to see just visible in the distance through the foggy rain Kuroji and the outsider woman up against one of the tree grove's trunks…and not simply standing and enjoying the afternoon drizzle.

"Mother…" she tugged on her mother's coat edge.

"Sakuya pay attention."

"Mmm…" She turned back around, and figured best to not bother her mother too much.

…

…

…

"Kuroji,"

"Yes Gen-sama?" Kuroji was called over by the clan leader from his training with Shibi.

Gen paused, collecting words, "The Spring Festival is in a week. I wanted to know…if you are inviting Hamitsu."

"…I am. Why?"

"You two seem to be getting….rather close."

Kuroji smiled a bit wider than Gen was used to, and replied, "Yes, we are."

Gen paused again, and then continued, "I just wanted you to know, I don't want any _scenes_. I am expecting _responsible_, _mature_ behavior out of _both_ of you."

Kuroji seemed a bit hurt, "Are you saying I have shown otherwise?"

"I am saying I have seen and heard you two these past few months doing a few things I may not approve of, and while your private life is none of my business, this _clan_ is my business. If you in any way _embarrass_ or _disrespect_ it, especially in front of the village, I _will not_ be so forgiving."

Kuroji swallowed, and stayed silent.

"Am I clear, Kuroji-san?"

"Yes Gen-sama."

"Thank you." He relaxed, "Now get back to your training."

They exchanged bows, and Kuroji walked back over to Shibi looking like a wounded animal.

"Is father cross with you?" The 11-year old asked, looking up at his taller friend.

"Perhaps," Kuroji leaned his elbow easily onto Shibi's head.

Shibi pushed him off, "He doesn't approve of Hamitsu-san."

"Has he said that to you _outright_?"

"In a way."

Kuroji frowned.

There was a pause.

"…I like Hamitsu."

"Well your opinion doesn't matter."

Shibi looked down.

"But **I** appreciate it." Kuroji added.

Shibi smiled.

…

…

Although Hamitsu had been around the clan a number of times the past 8 ½ months, No one had really gotten much of a chance to meet her formally. So the Spring Festival was practically her introduction. It was a bit of a sight to see them both dressed in their finest, Kuroji in his dress coat, she in a handmade kimono. From all the 'horror stories' about her going through the clan, it was a stark contrast, a bit taking aback. She didn't seem to be _wild or crazy_…as everyone was hearing…

"So you're Hamitsu," Saki brought out a hand from underneath her thick fabric poncho overcoat to adjust her sunglasses. A ten year old whose sleeves nearly touched the ground stood next to her. She eyed Hamitsu knowingly.

"That's me," Hamitsu nodded with a smile.

"I am Aburame Saki, pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter Sakuya."

"How are you Sakuya-chan?" Kuroji bent over a bit for the child.

"Fine Kuroji-san," She pouted at him in a manner of 'stop making fun of how much bigger you are than me'. He was only 7 years her senior, but she was petite for an Aburame her age at 4' 10". Since Saki was so tall, 6' even, everyone was hoping she'd sprout up when puberty hit.

"Are you the one with the gardens on the left side of the tree groves?" Hamitsu asked her.

"Yes."

"I love your flowers."

"Why thank you."

"I am kind of the opposite of a green thumb," Hamitsu chuckled, "What do you call that?"

Saki stared blankly at her, "A…black thumb?"

"Yes, that!" She laughed again.

Saki gave her the typical silent, unwavering Aburame stare.

Hamitsu pulled Kuroji's arm closer.

"Perhaps you could give her some gardening lessons…" Kuroji suggested.

"Perhaps," Saki echoed.

"I could help you," Sakuya said.

"That's very nice of you to offer that, Sakuya."

The child smiled gently.

"I'd love to some time; any help is good, I really don't know much of anything about plants. But I'd always wanted to keep a plum tree or something…or tulips."

"Just don't have her _practice_ in _my_ garden," Saki whispered to her daughter.

"Kuroji-neesan," Shibi walked up with his father, dressed as one would expect Aburame 'royalty' to do so.

"_Konbonwa Gen-sama_," Hamitsu bowed deeply to Gen.

"Ah, Good evening," He replied.

She stood back up, "Your clan looks especially beautiful for this festival."

"_Arigatou_."

There was a pause.

"You like it here then?" Gen asked a loaded question.

She pursed her lips, "I haven't been able to spend that much time here actually."

"Ah, but you _would_?"

She wavered.

"Gen-sama…" Kuroji said lowly.

"_Nani_?" He adjusted his tilted oval sunglasses.

Shibi figured now was a good time to break the tension, "Kuroji," He said, pulling a hand from his pocket, "I found something while out gathering insects…I think this one belongs with you."

Kuroji looked down at him.

In Shibi's hand was a baby spider, but obviously from something that got much larger, as even though this was a juvenile it was almost 2 inches long. It was a baby goliath spider, also known as a "bird eating spider".

"Oh," Kuroji said with amusement at his find, "A rare species in these parts…" He put his hand out and the spider very willingly went to him even without him asking. Hamitsu eyed it…she knew by now of Kuroji's love for spiders…his house was filled with them. She had not quite gotten totally used to it yet. But in that she didn't instantly want to run upon SEEING his house she figured she could date him, and grow accustomed to it. She never had a fear of insects or spiders, in fact she found them fascinating, but never a huge want to have them crawling on her (A sort of distanced respect). Still, some of the larger ones, with very obvious fangs and long legs…the kind that had weight to them if they landed on you…like a small mouse or bird - kind of gave her a strange feeling. Even though she knew none of them would harm her with Kuroji able to speak and tell them she was not a threat. It was just a normal human reaction to be vacillating of such things.

"He's pretty big," Hamitsu stared.

"_She's_ a baby…in fact….she will grow to be much larger."

"Really?" Hamitsu blinked.

"Humm…I think she likes you." Shibi smiled behind his collar.

"How can you tell?" Hamitsu said.

Shibi just adjusted his sunglasses.

The spider crawled up Kuroji's arm and up over his collar, disappearing inside.

"Thank you Shibi," he bowed slightly, "I believe she'll be staying with me."

Gen gave a glace at Hamitsu, who didn't see and was watching where the spider went.

"Well, then she needs a name, if she's going to be one of your pets." She said.

"…" He thought, "You think of one."

"…hummm," She smirked, "She looks like a Mu."

"_Nothingness_?"

"NOT to be _without_?"

"…" he tilted his head up, "I believe it could suit her."

Hamitsu jested, "Or she just seems like a 'Mu'."

The festival ended, and no one was worse for wear, much to Gen-sama's relief. He was in fact pleased with Hamitsu's behavior. She was a little…different, but seemed to know _when_ to be _appropriate_. For now, his trust was earned with her. He didn't know if it was appropriate to thank Hamitsu for not embarrassing his clan, so he did anyway.

"Thank you for your well-mannered behavior." He bowed to the pair in saying goodnight.

"Your…welcome Gen-sama." Kuroji said, as Hamitsu was unsure of how to answer that.

There was a pause.

"You should visit more often. Perhaps I misjudged you."

Hamitsu almost blushed with happiness and pride, and quickly replied, "I will Gen-sama. Thank you."

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Hamitsu and Kuroji stood out in the tree groves under the lanterns, their candles slowly and sporadically going out one at a time.

"You hear what Gen-sama said?" She smiled.

"I did."

"He likes me?" She said like a 6 year old on Christmas.

He smirked, "He seems to."

"I'm glad."

"I don't see what there is not to like." He pulled her closer.

"Not everyone is as observant as you."

She blinked as she saw a cluster of glossy black eyes peeping over his collar.

"Mu-chan…is she still in there?"

"I almost forgot she was."

"How can you forget you have a spider that big in your clothes?" She teased.

"How can you forget you're wearing those shoes all day?"

She pursed her lips, "Excuse me? I thought you _liked_ them." She turned her ankle displaying the high-heel sandals.

He laughed, "I do. I just always hear women complaining them."

"My feet are _trained_, these are no different than barefoot to me." She glanced at his bare feet bound in white tape.

He nodded silently in a manner of 'If you say so'.

She grabbed his coat around his collar to pull him over so she could kiss him. He never minded anymore that she did that.

…

Hamitsu WAS seen around the clan more often. And despite killing one of Saki's rose bushes, playing loud music to train to, and crashing into another scarab beetle net, she was slowly growing on everyone.

It was tepid outside with the winds of December blowing, when Hamitsu cautiously spoke up to Kuroji as they sat on the village wall, him sipping tea and her sipping hot chocolate, "Kuroji, I think I'm pregnant."

He stopped mid-sip and nearly chocked. After recovering, he turned to look at her.

"I think I'm pregnant" she repeated casually.

"H…how do you know?"

"Well….I haven't had my period since August."

"You're sure?"

"I HOPE I'm sure about something like _that_!"

He continued to stare at her.

"WELL?"

"But, weren't we…"

"Yes…I guess something broke…" She blinked, "It happens."

"…"

"Hey," She grabbed his arm gently, "I'm not mad or anything. In fact, I'm glad. I really would love to have a baby with you. I kinda always wanted to be a mom. Never knew…with WHOM…but when I found a guy I really liked I wanted to."

He parted his lips.

"So please, don't worry." She smiled.

"Hamitsu." He finally broke a small smile.

"Are YOU mad?" She asked.

"No." He quickly replied.

"Will Gen-sama be cross?"

"Yes."

She pouted, "And he was just getting to like me."

"He'll get over it." He sipped his tea.

"Maybe we should get married."

He choked again.

"Since we'll be raising a kid together it seems appropriate." She said confidently.

"Are you…proposing to _me_?" He looked at her.

"You never did."

He felt his blood rush to his skin.

"Don't look so surprised." She reached around and pulled something out of her ninja bag, "This belonged to my father, he gave it to me before he left to battle he was killed in." She opened her palm.

He looked, expecting to see a family ring, but there was nothing in her hand.

"Heh, it's silly. The kind of thing you would say to a little kid. 'Here is my love and devotion, you can hold it for me until I return.' he'd say to me, 'Be careful with it okay? Don't break it. And if I don't return, be sure to give it to someone special. Someone you trust not to drop it.' I always tried to SEE it when he opened his hand and gave it to me. I really thought it was there, as a tangible object, I just wasn't observant enough. I always held onto it really carefully. And when he didn't come back…I put it away. "

She paused.

He just stared and let her talk.

"So now I want to give it to you. Because I know you won't drop it." She took his hand and 'put it' in his palm.

He looked down at his hand, of course there was nothing tangible there, but there WAS something. Something precious.

Gen was indeed none too pleased. But a beautiful marriage ceremony and moving in later, he was appeased. Hamitsu was an Aburame, officially. And her child was to be the continuation of an important line within the clan. Gen just hoped she could live up to expectations. This high prospect just made the pressure to fit in even greater. As she began showing, she started feeling a strong need to fit in even more, even with her personality being so different from everyone;s. She asked Kuroji to teach her arachnid language, and he told her she must learn insect first. Arachnid was harder to learn. She sighed, and was told to go to 'the expert' to learn it quickest…the clan leader, Gen-sama.

…

Sitting in Gen-sama's kitchen across from Shibi, who was proudly wearing his newly earned headband, Hamitsu attempted an unplanned starring contest. She pursed her lips and stared down the precocious youth. A useless endeavor with an Aburame, but she was just being cute, not seriously attempting the game. He tilted his head, smirking. Gen sat down out of nowhere putting his rice bowl down with a resounding '_tink'_. They both startled slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Gen asked her.

"Alright, thank you."

"You are about 8 months now, correct?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm getting kind of big…" she laughed nervously, "It's crazy, I'm really excited to be a mom."

_"When do you think the baby is due?"_

She furrowed her brow_, "May."_

He sat back, "very good."

She smiled.

"You're a quick learner Hamitsu."

"Well…you are a very good teacher Gen-sama." She smirked.

"I've only been teaching you for 4 months."

"Kuroji is helping me a bit at home too."

"Keep at it and you may be fluent in a year or two."

By the time their baby girl, named Yusuro by her mother, was one year old, Hamitsu was well on her way to being a well-spoken Aburame. However…

"Hamitsu, it's raining…"

"I know…"

"Ahh…"

"I love warm rain." She breathed, "Dang these buttons are hard to unclasp when they are wet….and why do you have like 50 of them?"

He leaned over and silenced her with a kiss, doing the rest of the unclasping of his coat himself.

"Mmm…!"

She pushed him up against the tree they were hiding under in the end of the tree groves.

Shibi continued walking by, pretending not to notice.

…

"I finally grew my own garden of tulips!" She proudly displayed her array of bright red blooms.

"Toolip," Yusuro grabbed at their tall stalks.

"Yusuro no!"

"Heh," Kuroji smirked.

"DON'T laugh, she's killing my flowers!"

"But she says it in such an adorable way."

Hamitsu handed the three ½ year old to her father.

"Well, I guess you're right." She laughed.

"Tutu-toooolip" Yusuro giggled.

"That's my girl."

"…Kuroji…I think I'm pregnant again."

"…!"

"Tuuutoo."

…

Their second child Tesuro, a son, was welcomed just as Yusuro was getting her kikaichu. While people objected Hamitsu's outspokenness and…random nudity, no one questioned her parenting skills. She was an excellent mother. A mother who they didn't know they would be saying goodbye to all too soon.

The years were so smooth, so flowingly fulfilling that they just slipped through Kuroji's fingers. He blinked, and Yusuro was 7 - getting the fourth installment of her tattoos and excelling in school. Tesuro just about to receive his own kikaichu.

He was at home, filing mission reports, awaiting Hamitsu to return from her mission, when instead of her return came a messenger of Yondaime's. He handed him a small scroll with black edging.

Hamitsu's entire 4-man unit had been killed.

It was a cloudy afternoon when they preformed a ceremonial burial for Hamitsu in the Western Forest Aburame clan family graveyard. They had not been able to recover the bodies from the team.

Where as most would have seen the warm rain falling as the funeral ended as a sad sign, Kuroji turned his sunglasses to the cloudy skies and smiled.


	18. An Echo of Presentiment

**Chapter 17 – An Echo of Presentiment**

Kuroji Sat up with a solemn expression, feeling mentally exhausted.

Mu-chan nearly fell off his head as he did so.

_"Sorry,"_ he said quickly.

Mu sat silent, composing, then gave the spider equivalent of shrugging. She crawled down off his head, 8 fuzzy legs carefully planting themselves strategically along his back as she made her way to his pillow to steal it, curling up in the warm spot left in its center. Like an arachnidan dog.

He heard some low squeals from downstairs and the sounds of his daughter scolding young Shino-sama. A smile graced his lips. Truly…had it not been for his children, he thought, he would have let himself waste away, dying a slow death…drowning his kikaichu in bitter, sad chakra. But with them to look after, and the responsibility to continue the work of his family line, he was able to live on. It gave him something to live for.

As for the permanence of his black mourning jacket, it was not because he couldn't accept her death. (Truly no one could replace Hamitsu, he would always be affected by her absence) It was in part because it was one way in which he honored her memory. The day of her funeral when that warm rain fell, he could forever be reminded of her when wearing that jacket, how that felt, how he touched her one last time. He accepted it, and embraced it, wearing the mourning jacket also as a badge to show he could never really move on from her, but could live with it and carry it with him.

Satiated, but still exhausted, he laid back down to go to sleep.

Tesuro poked at his snap peas and rice, watching his sister.

Yusuro watched Shino in a similar fashion like her father would do, looming over him like a big black and red pillar with gleaming sunglasses. The size difference between little 3 ½ year old Shino and 18 year old Yusuro being even more striking. Shino picked up a snap pea slowly, watching her, and put it in his mouth. The looming figure didn't move. Then he, thinking himself sly, tossed one up at her without warning. She caught it quite easily. Shino frowned and looked back down at his plastic kiddie bowl.

_What is it with kids and me? They don't like me,_ Yusuro pouted.

"He'll never eat with you lording over him like that." Tesuro said.

"I'm not _lording_, I'm _standing_."

"If I was a 3-year old, you'd look pretty intimidating I think." _You are only half a foot shorter than dad you know…_

"Kids don't like me. That's the problem."

"You going to eat?"

She came and flopped down next to her brother, unclasping her coat's buttons.

"…" Tesuro stared at her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

".."

"What?" She finally said with annoyance.

"I'm worried about father."

"He's fine…let him be." She said with despondent reassurance…and picked up her chopsticks.

Tesuro took a bite of rice.

"He probably fell asleep. Bother him in the morning."

"I know."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oh thank _KAMI_." Yusuro got up instantly.

"_Konbonwa_," She answered the door. Shibi and Kaho walked in, scuffed up a bit from training.

"Good evening to you as well," Kaho nodded, seeing the crib stuck in the living room, "Was he misbehaving?" She went over and looked down at Shino, who smiled.

"Mommy!"

"He was a bit troublesome," Yusuro responded.

"Thank you for watching him," Shibi said.

"Not a problem Shibi-sama."

Kaho picked up Shino and stood him down on the floor, "Get your things." She told him.

The little impish figure nodded, and grabbed his blanket and darted off to retrieve his crayons, papers, and cicada plushie.

"Where is spider-lover?" Shibi asked with jest.

Tesuro and Yusuro feel uneasily silent. The apprehension was so apparent it made their kikaichu rustle with a characteristic sound of the flavor of worried chakra, it was subtle but someone like Shibi could pick it up easily. Shibi blinked, and figured something was the matter.

"Tell him I expect him to train with us next time, we have not done so in a while."

"Yes Shibi-sama." They echoed.

Shino walked up past Kaho and for the door. She followed him, "Thank you Yusuro, Tesuro,"

They bowed. The door closed behind them.

…

…

…

"_Hello darkness my old friend…_

_I've come to talk with you again…_

_because a vision softly creeping, left it's seeds while I was sleeping…_

_and the vision…that was planted in my brain…_

_still remains._

_Within the sound…of silence."_

Shibi leaned against the doorway, catching Kaho singing in insect language to Shino as she put him to bed.

" _People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. _

_People writing songs, _

_that voices never share…_

_no one dares…disturb the sound…_

…_of silence."_

" _Silence like a chorus grows…_

_hear my words that I might teach you,_

_take my arms that I might reach you,_

_but my thoughts like silent raindrops fell…_

…_and echoed in the words…_

…_of silence."_

His presence was given away as a floorboard creaked softly when he shifted his weight. She turned from the now asleep toddler to see Shibi in the doorway.

"I don't think he needs the song, he's a genius ninja it seems." He whispered.

"It was to lull him to sleep, ever hear of that?"

He watched her.

"You tell me your father sang you that song to instill a certain emotion, to help you learn insect language. Because it speaks of the way it feels, not how it sounds. You were having trouble with it as a child, as I recall?"

"As much trouble as I had early on, by the time I was six I had made up lost time, and could handle it extraordinarily well."

"As expected of a clan heir…" She took him by the arm and led him out so she could close the door.

Speaking normally, they walked back downstairs and sat in the living room.

"Shino receives his kikaichu very soon." Shibi said.

"I am aware."

"And starts school."

"…" Kaho sighed.

"What?"

"Do…Aburame kids get along with the other kids in school?"

"One can only teach their child the best they can and hope for the best."

"Surely you were teased in school as a child. You must know how awful that is."

"As I said, it is not in our control. We do the best we can."

"I just want him to be happy."

"He'll be fine," Shibi leaned over and tried to tame her with a kiss.

She pushed him off playfully, getting up "I think I need more _persuading_."

He watched her walk back upstairs, and quickly followed.


	19. Passing the Torch

Chapter 18 – Passing the Torch

**Chapter 18 – Passing the Torch**

_"This child is now your host and master, and a nest in which to raise your children. You will depend on them to survive. In exchange for their chakra and body, you must respect and follow their orders, grow with them, and protect them at all costs."_

Shibi recited, he and Kaho kneeled over Shino, the last of the 12 kikaichu beetles disappearing beneath his skin.

He didn't squirm or complain. It was only a tight sensation, a tingling of the skin as if brushed with a rough feather. He looked up at his mother and father. They stood up, so he did too. He looked down and ran his hand on his chest as they walked back inside the house. He was trying to feel where the kikai bugs were, but he couldn't. He could feel the small divots in his skin where they had burrowed in, but they had sealed up the wounds using chakra weaves so there was no blood or hole left to see.

"All done?" He questioned.

"Yes." Kaho replied.

"Early to bed, you'll need rest." Shibi said.

"Humm….I'is all right."

"No complaining, off to bed."

He nodded. When mother and father got that tone he knew not to mess with them.

After being tucked in, Shibi sat lingering on the edge of Shino's bed. Shino just stared; he figured his father was thinking of something to say, as he always fell silent and still when thinking deeply.

"Shino," Shibi finally started, speaking to him as only a clan leader can,

"You are from Konoha's _Aburame Ichizoku_, a noble clan that has been before Konoha was Konoha the same as the other noble clans who began this village. The kikaichu insects you received today have been passed down for generations; they are the descendants of the first group of insects who began a relationship with the Aburame family many years ago.

"We have a very special bond with the kikaichu insects, one that outsiders don't understand and are often scared by. You mustn't ever allow them to deter you. They don't know you, and most likely won't want to know you. Our respect for insects is a love that they can never really comprehend.

"Your kikaichu will be with you from now until the day you die. They will become a part of you; an extension of you. You will use them in battle and life as your eyes, ears, hands, anything you need them to be. It is their duty to protect you and do as you command in exchange for your body and chakra. Even if your teammates die or are lost, they will be there; the kikaichu will protect you. They will be with you. You will never be alone."

Shino nodded, and pulled up his blanket closer to his face.

"Do you understand, Shino?"

"Yes father,"

Shibi smiled gently, "Rest. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_."

…

The next day Shino tried all morning to feel where the insects were. He tried talking to them, but they did not respond. Shino figured maybe they didn't like him; or that something was wrong. He grew worried, and impatient as a four year old can tend to do. He pouted and came teary eyed to his dad. Shibi kneeled down to look him in the face.

"Getting used to your new chakra, and having a new host is trying on the insects," Shibi told him when he expressed his concern to him, "It is both stressful and scary to them as it is to you. They may not speak to you for some time."

Shino nodded, and perked up.

"You will soon notice the feel of them when their first brood of eggs hatch. The little larvae make a distinct wriggling, and they will stay in your torso. They will pupate into baby kikaichu within only a few days. They are the opposite of most insects, where they absorb and grow more in their final stage of life than in their larval stage. When they pupate into baby kikaichu they will be at less than half their adult size, and will take time to mature, learn and grow."

Shino had learned about kikaichu before as he was growing up, all Aburame children learned in depth about insects. However, hearing it from his father again reassured him. He liked to make sure he knew everything perfectly. He loved the kikaichu and now that he was going to hatch some of his own he was excited (and of course a little apprehensive). It would be just like his mother and father and everyone else in the clan, but kikaichu of his very own, that he could talk and be partners with. Train together and learn things alongside.

He couldn't wait to start training with mother and father, all that he needed to be was patient. Things like this could not be rushed.

He wanted to make his mother and father proud.

This he was sure of.


	20. Amiable

Chapter 19 – Amiable

**Chapter 19 – Amiable**

"Hello little Shino-sama, how are you feeling?"

It wasn't unusual for someone in the clan to come up to him and ask such a thing. He had only had his kikaichu for a fortnight, the first brood of eggs had not even hatched yet. However, being the clan heir everyone was always protective of him.

This time it was Sakuya, who came up to him as he was playing in the clan courtyard. Laid out in front of him were some sticks, branches and leaves; he was stacking them into a little structure the way you would use blocks.

"Fine," Shino replied to her inquiry.

Sakuya nodded and took her hands from behind her back, gathering up her long sleeves, "What are you making?"

"Tweehouse."

"Not bad. I'm sure some beetles would love to live in it."

"Maybe."

"…I have something for you."

"Mmm?" Shino looked up, interested.

"Sorry this is so late," She moved her sleeves and hidden in them was a bundle of dark gray fabric, "Stand up." She commanded.

He complied.

She unfolded it and showed that it was a high collared gray jacket. As was usual with Aburame children's jackets, it had large buttons, three of them down the front. She held it up in front of him, and pouted, "The sleeves are too long," She sighed, "Oh well, you'll grow out of it soon anyway. They sleeves will be perfect in a year." She handed it to him.

Shino smiled in his subtle fashion, he loved the look and feel of the fabric. It was matte and soft, but smooth, not fuzzy like a blanket. Yet it had the same comforting feel. The fabric also had a sort of sheen to it on the outside. He didn't know it, but it took Sakuya extra time because she had to special order the soft thin suede fabric from another village.

He took off his jacket and put on the new one. Sakuya took the old one in her sleeve-draped hands; it was getting small for him anyway, "_Arree-gat-ou_." Shino said.

She smiled behind her collar, "Your very welcome."

Shino sat back down and continued with his stick building.

"Hey Mom," 7-year old Yesetteru came up, then saw what Shino was doing, and got distracted.

"Can I try?" She sat down across from him.

"Sticks put in th' ground like this," He stuck a twig in the ground and then began poking leaves onto its branches, "Makes a roof."

"Well, I have work to do, you two behave and have fun, okay?" Sakuya went off to file some mission reports.

Not too long later, Fu came up. She was twelve years old now, and starting to get taller. She was a bit out of Shino's and Yesetteru's age range now when it came to activities. She _liked_ interacting with others, but she was very shy with outsiders…and Tesuro, the closest to her age in the clan, was often away. (As he was 15, and recently became a chunin). So she often was stuck without 'playmates'.

"Want to help?" Yesetteru asked. The small construction was turning into a mini mansion.

"Could I?" She sat down on her knees very proper like, "What exactly are you…doing?"

She tilted her hooded head inside a wide, low collar. She took to wearing medical-nin like hoods and whitish-blue high-collared coats. It was her dream to be a medical ninja, so emulating their style of dress was something she liked to do. She had grown her hair out since she was six years old, and it was now in two curly, poofy braided plaits that came out from the side of the hood and fell over the nape of her neck.

"Just making stuff," Yesetteru answered.

"It's a beetle howse." Shino said.

"Oh," Fu nodded, and smiled gently.

Yesetteru concentrated, and sent her kikaichu to go grab some more twigs and leaves. Even though it _did_ get colder in winter in Konoha, it was never long-lived and many trees would not lose all their leaves, and those that did always began leafing out again by mid-February (the time it was at that point in the year).

Her insects dropped down some leaves and twigs in front of Fu.

"Oh! Thank you," Fu blushed.

"Your welcome."

"Hey, why do I always miss arts and crafts time?" Tesuro walked up to the three.

"Tesuro!" Fu looked up and seemed startled.

"I'm tired, our sensei has had us running B and C rank missions all week."

"You're a chunin now, so that means you are busy." Fu replied.

"A little bit, yes."

"Humm."

"I have to make time though. Father and I need to train together. I…still am a bit behind in learning the family art." He furrowed his eyebrows into a slant over his sunglasses, putting on a stereotypical Aburame expression.

"Making gourds for kikaichu?"

"That's right."

"I see."

"Yusuro had pretty much mastered it by my current age." _She's a genius really in the art._

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will do fine." She smiled.

Shino called to some butterflies and they came right over, adding a nice finishing touch to the 'house'. Bugs came easily to him, he was very gifted in insect language, a fact the whole clan knew by now.

Yesetteru darted her head and looked in-between from Tesuro to Fu, and back again. Her sunglasses catching sunlight as she did so.

"I should go see if mother needs help," Yesetteru got up, "Thanks for letting me play Shino. It was fun."

He nodded.

Yesetteru walked off.

"I bet father is wondering where you are," Tesuro told Fu, "He can be… testy at times."

"He's away on a mission,"

"Oh…that explains it."

Fu looked at him.

"Tesuro," a deep voice calmly said. Kuroji had silently walked up, looming far above the sitting children like a dark cloud.

"Father! Hey," Tesuro seemed surprised.

"It'd your turn to make dinner," He said in such a way that he was accusing him of avoiding his chores in standing out here chatting with the clan children.

"…thanks for reminding me father," Tesuro groaned. _He's still in a bit of somber mood from two weeks ago…_

"Hum," Fu hung her head.

Kuroji looked down at her, she seemed to startle as if his gaze had reached out and physically struck her somehow.

"Something the matter Kuroji-sensei?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head.

"I best get home myself," Fu stood up.

As she was leaving, "Fujita-san is away…is he not?" Kuroji asked.

She stopped, "He is….Why?"

"You would be at home all alone. With Yusuro away we always have leftovers, come have dinner with us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"An invitation is not intruding."

She bit her lip.

Tesuro smiled, surprised at his father's offer, "Yea, I can make dinner for you, come by,"

"…_A…arigatou_." She replied, bowing.

"_Ja ne_!" Shino waved to them.

…

Fu sat poking her steamed cauliflower and salmon sushi nervously with her chopsticks. The room was very silent, even for an Aburame household. She had never been over to Kuroji's before, despite them being practically next door. There were spider webs everywhere, much like outside the house, where she could see his large spiders making webs on the bushes and pouch railings. Some drying kikaichu gourds were hung from the ceiling beams in the living room and baby pictures of Tesuro and Yusuro were on the hallways' wall.

"Is it alright?" Tesuro asked.

"Oh! It's very good! Thank you."

Tesuro smiled.

Kuroji darted his gaze between the two of them from behind his sunglasses.

"Since when were you two so congenial?" he said, just before tipping back his glass to drink.

Fu almost chocked on a bite of cauliflower.

Tesuro looked up, "Father! Why do you say it like that?" He rebuffed his father's 'teasing'.

"She's a little young for you, don't you think?" he said nonchalantly, "But I can overlook that."

"FATHER!" Tesuro uncharacteristically raised his voice.

Fu blushed, her kikaichu buzzed as the blood rushed to her skin.

"Apologize to Fu! That was rude!"

"Did I say something _untruthful_ Fu?" Kuroji asked her.

"Go on, don't be afraid to talk back to him Fu," Tesuro said, "He deserves it."

Fu stayed silent.

"Go on."

"I …" She swallowed, "He didn't say anything…that was a lie."

Tesuro's jaw loosened.

Kuroji smirked, and kept on with dinner like nothing had happened. Meanwhile Fu and Tesuro kept having their conversation,

"Fu do you…_like_ me?"

"Umm…well Kuroji-san is right, I am really young…you are almost 4 years my senior."

"You didn't answer my question."

She blushed again, and then nodded gently.

_Those two would make a nice match-up in the clan, _Kuroji thought to himself_, if I can't count on Yusuro to pass on the family line I'll have to rely on Tesuro._

Tesuro smiled nervously…_this is awkward_... "Fu I am very flattered….but," He swallowed, "I will have to decline."

Fu lowered her head.

Kuroji stopped mid-bite of cauliflower and frowned.

"It's not because of your age, and you're really nice. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you because you are always busy with your studies…so please, don't feel bad, it's not you."

"Not…me?" She looked up. _What is it then…?_

_I don't want her to feel like t here is something wrong with her,_ Tesuro thought nervously, _she is so nice…but I can't…I can't tell her THAT can I…_

_I have to though, otherwise this will end badly, and she may keep trying to win my affections…or we could never be friends if I'm not truthful with her._

"It's…" he hesitated, then paused seemingly collecting himself, "I'm not interested in people like…you."

"Girls like me?" She seemed to be hurt again.

"No! No, I…worded that improperly." He put his hand up, "I'm not interested in _girls_ in _that way_."

It was Kuroji's turn to almost choke.

_Here it comes…_Tesuro thought, and prepared like a beetle readying itself for a strong gust to hit by hunkering down.

"Not interested in _women…as in all women_?" Kuroji turned towards him.

"I was meaning to tell you father. But after I heard what sis said, I -"

Kuroji put down his fork and stood up, a rather displeased pillar of black embroidery. The low hum of his kikaichu could be clearly heard, meaning they were riled up in some way. Tesuro was scared to try and say anything unprompted. Any wrong move could cause the spider to strike.

Kuroji turned his head towards Fu, who cowered down in her chair slightly. When he looked back at Tesuro, he said "Thank you for the dinner Tesuro, please be sure to show our guest home when you are finished. I'm taking a walk." And he was gone.

There was an interminably long period of silence.

"Tesuro-san, I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize." He said quickly, "I have been too worried to tell father it on my own. I'm glad this happened. I, in fact _thank_ _you_." He smiled at her.

She smiled slowly.

"The look on his face was pretty interesting," Tesuro grinned.

"He's…frightening like that." Fu shuttered. Her kikaichu doing the same.

"I'd figure you'd be used to it, with how your father is."

"Kuroji-san is a different kind of frightening than my father."

There was a pause.

Then Tesuro smiled and laughed a little.

"What?" she blinked confused.

"You're pretty cool, we should hang out more and train."

She stared at him.

"Want to be friends?"

She slowly absorbed his words, then nodded, a smile just creeping over her whitish-blue collar and hood.

…

Tesuro showed Fu home, and then cleaned up to distract himself. He nervously awaited his father to come back home. His kikaichu could feel his apprehension, they didn't like it. They did not fully understand why he felt as he did. They fretted as his worry increased only making him more tense.

_ "I don't know if it's something you can understand, don't worry about me I'll be fine." _ He told them softly, trying to quiet then down.

He waited for a while, then as his apprehension grew in the time ticking by longer and longer…and his father still not returning….he couldn't wait any more. He walked outside; and saw it was quite dark. He sat at a corner of the tree groves. He'd have to face his father in the morning.

He heard Shibi and Kaho walk by, most likely returning from dinner, talking softly about topics he couldn't pick up, subtle _humm_ of their kikaichu reacting to one another's affections drifting through the air. He was so distracted by eavesdropping that he didn't sense someone come up behind the tree he was sitting against.

"Tesuro-san?"

He whirled around. Standing there was Genjo, clad in his hakama training clothes.

The young tattooed-nin stared and could not reply.

"Is something the matter? I could easily hear your kikaichu buzzing restlessly all the way from my training area."

_You wouldn't have heard that if you were not already listening for it…_he thought. Then said, "There is just something making me apprehensive."

Genjo walked around and sat neatly cross-legged across from him.

"You've barely conversed with me since I retuned. We used to spend time and train together…I feel a bit sad we did not keep in touch. I was so engrossed in my training and meditation I did not talk to much of anyone."

Tesuro appreciated his reconciliation, and nodded, before replying, "I was a bit shocked with your sudden return, please forgive my rudeness in not speaking to you as well."

Genjo smiled subtly, his small round blue sunglasses gleaming, "It's forgiven."

There was a pause.

"Please tell me about your time away. Your training, I'd love to hear about it."

"I'd rather hear about what is troubling you first."

Tesuro looked away, "It's…a private matter."

"Oh?"

"…father."

"AH not getting along with Kuroji-kun?" He grinned.

"…I feel like I'm not living up to his expectations."

"I talked with Yusuro-san,"

Tesuro looked up at him suddenly.

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing." Tesuro darted his gaze away once more.

"She told me about how you were a bit behind in your kikaichu gourd training."

"That's not what's bothering me." He said, feeling a bit less tense.

"And that you wanted to welcome me back but were a bit apprehensive."

_Sis should butt out of my business_, he thought, _even though I'm fifteen she treats me like I'm five_. His kikai nudged at his skin, noticeably pressing their carapaces up against him, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was avoiding you."

"Since she told me I understood. I took no offense after that." He shifted his position and sat down on his knees, removing his two sword hilts from his waist, placing them with care on the ground. Tesuro watched him carefully from over his blackish collar. In the dim light, all Genjo could see very clearly were his crimson red tattoos and sunglasses catching light more than his skin was.

Tesuro had never felt his kikaichu act so out of control. They weren't listening to his orders to calm down at all. He felt like he was not in a good place to make confrontations right now, and Genjo's ambiguous replies weren't helping. He wanted to go back to the house…but that could mean facing father. Here talking to Genjo in his already apprehensive state, he wasn't doing so well either.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm not feeling well, I should retire…" Tesuro stood up, thinking he'd risk returning home over embarrassing himself in front of Genjo.

The kendo-trained Aburame stood up as well. He silently walked with Tesuro back to his home stoop, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for assistance," Genjo said in a concerned, but perfectly composed Aburame tone.

Tesuro could only nod, and went to grab the railing as he walked up the stairs, however he misjudged how riled his kikaichu were (a fact he was keeping very well hidden) and the pressure on his skin screamed out, causing him to stumble. Genjo reacted like a ninja would be expected to do, catching him. A flurry of kikaichu fluffed out from Tesuro's collar as if Genjo had caught a downy pillow.

Just at that moment Kuroji opened the front door.

He stared, backlit from the light inside; neither boy moved, frozen, looking right at him. Tesuro was very neatly crooked in Genjo's arms, kikaichu not-so-quickly buzzing back to him.

After an interminable silence, "Is everything…_amiable_ out here?" The silhouette with gleaming glasses asked.

Tesuro forced composure on himself and stood up, his catcher letting him go as he shifted, "I tripped coming up the steps…"

Genjo bowed, and respectfully said without a waver, "Konbonwa Kuroji-sama."

"Ah…" He bowed back carefully, and then bid them goodnight, walking back inside, leaving the door open for Tesuro.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come by."

"_Arigatou_ and _Oyasumi_ Genjo-san," He walked inside and quickly as possible slunk into his room. His kikaichu feeling his hold relax, they freely tore out from his skin to escape from the nervous chakra. Crawling into bed, ignoring any small amounts of blood staining the inside of his already black jacket, he pulled the covers over the back of his head and buried his face into his pillow. Small swooshes of kikaichu followed lazily after to get away from the cool night air.

In light of the evening's events, what would have normally seemed to be rather innocent to Kuroji…did not look so innocent.

Tesuro wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.


	21. Chou

Chapter 20 –

**Chapter 20 – Chou**

"Tao, open it."

He stared at the sealed scroll.

Jima stared at him.

After a good amount of time,

"Just _OPEN_ it," she raised her voice a bit, smoothly pulling it from his hands. She unrolled it and read. Tao watched expectantly, but did not look over her shoulder. After a moment, her face did not show signs of favorable news. Her full lips turned downwards behind the translucent veil strung across her hood. Tao turned away, planting his cane into the ground.

"It's another rejection isn't it?"

Jima sighed, pausing. Then she replied, "Yes."

"…"

"Well…that's every adoption group in Konoha."

"Time to try other villages?" He turned back around.

"Do you really think if our _own_ village wouldn't let us adopt that another village would be more forgiving?"

"…Good point."

He walked up so he could hug her from behind. Jima had her gourd on one of the kitchen chairs making this possible. 'She' _churred_ with disappointed displeasure, a discontenting wave surging through her veins like a wave of heavy liquid iron.

"It's alright," He said softly, "We'll work it out somehow."

She sighed again, "We're not getting any younger…if we are going to adopt it should be soon." She thought of how her 40th birthday just passed in October, "It wouldn't be fair to our child to not make it to their academy graduation."

"Oh shush, look at Shen. He's 56 and still going stronger than ever."

"You just never know with being a ninja. Look at Genjo, I was left to take care of him after his parents were both killed on duty when he was just ten years old."

"Times were harder back then. There are not any major wars anymore."

"That's true…" she leaned her head against the dark hazel fabric of his sleeve, nuzzling, feeling her insides cool. Then she got a thought, "What if we found a surrogate?"

He loosened his grip on her, "What?"

"It's _me_ who can't have kids…you're perfectly capable."

"…you mean find a surrogate mother."

"Yes. Then the child would be half you at least."

"…" He adjusted his rectangular amber sunglasses with a grimace, "Jima, I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be…with _being with_ a random woman."

"Let's talk to the doctors at Konoha hospital, you might not have to." She turned around and put her hands in his coat pockets, pressing against him. She looked about as hopeful as Tao had ever seen her.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

They released each other and Tao called, "Enter."

Sakuya walked in, looking worried, but then startled seeing them, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no it's fine Sakuya."

She tilted her head down in her collar and looked at Jima, "I need your help."

"What is it?"

"It's my mother."

…

"Sis…do you need to be playing that music?" Tesuro broke out of his Tai-Chi.

"It helps me focus." She continued with her own methodical movements.

Tesuro stared at the cassette boom box that was playing some kind of dance-rock like music.

"I'm sure you're bothering the whole clan."

"I'm not the only Aburame who likes to listen music."

"_Only one who listens to __that__ kind_…" Tesuro muttered.

"Since when were you so serious?" She stopped her tai-chi and turned, grabbing her coat from its place folded on the ground, before clicking the music off. She looked at him with a frown, "Ever since I got back you've been all catty."

He stared at her, "Catty?"

"I had to drag you out of your room when I returned, you looked like the walking dead."

"I was just tired…"

"Did something happen while I was gone? You've been avoiding father."

He blushed subtly, making his tattoos blend in more with his pale skin tone.

Yusuro's tone changed, and she smiled a smirky grin, throwing her coat over her toned shoulders, "Oh, I see."

"See what?" He snapped.

Yusuro was about to retort with another repartee, but Sakuya follow by Tao and Jima caught her attention in her peripheral vision. They darted into Sakuya's house. She looked up like an alert tiger, "What's going on?"

Tesuro looked up in the direction she was.

"Come on, I can tease you later."

He furrowed his brow, but then ran after her, "Wait!" He grabbed her arm.

She stopped, "What?"

"We shouldn't run into other people's business."

"Maybe they need help!"

"Maybe they don't."

"…" She sighed.

"…"

"…"

"Well, I guess you're right…we should at least go _check_…" He said.

"You mean _spy_ on them?" She punched her younger brother.

"_Observe_ sounds so much better."

She shook her head.

She threw on her coat, adjusted her high collar, and they darted off.

…

Jima spoke up as the ran across the clearing between houses, "Sakuya, I thought your mother was…"

"We assumed that because she disappeared."

Saki, Sakuya's mother, left on a personal mission to seek a valley in the faraway Lightning Country. She heard about from a traveling merchant from the Cloud Village. Apparently rare medicinal herbs grew there, and were fed on be an even rarer type of insect that has special properties because of the nectar and pollen they absorbed from the flowers. Being a medical ninja, and the linage in the Aburame clan in charge of medicines, she had a strong desire to seek it out, and left her 22-year old daughter and brother-in-law (Sakuya and Shen, brother to her then-dead husband) to do so.

That was 8 years ago.

Her regular communication stopped after about a year. The messenger bugs just stopped coming (Aburame equivalent of messenger birds). They tried to send bug scouts to find her, but with the lightning country so far and expansive, it was not easy to search it thoroughly. With no word after 5 years, she was presumed dead. How much it affected her was something Sakuya kept to herself.

Sakuya showed them inside her house. There they found Ussa sitting across from a very odd looking butterfly on the kitchen table. Its wingspan was almost 12 inches, and the wings seemed unreal, iridescent and translucent, as if combined with the properties of a dragonfly's wings. It had a slight sheen to it as if it was glowing. It's colors were mostly of royal blues and lime greens with some yellow.

Jima began to say, "Ussa what is-"

"Shhh! Don't disturb him."

Ussa's already striking green eyes were glowing, he seemed to be in some kind of genjustu-trace; he was sitting perfectly still, hands on the table.

"Tell us what happened," Tao said in a low voice.

Sakuya nodded, "We were just sitting and going over mission reports, when out of nowhere this butterfly appeared, as if fazing into existence; like a summon. I knew at once it was from my mother…because it had this around its thorax," she held up her mother's wedding ring, "We tried to talk to it but just this unbearable noise came out, it's speech was not understandable. Not insect or human. We figured if we couldn't hear what it wanted to tell us, it could _show_ us, so Ussa preformed his technique on it. However…"

She motioned her hands through three seals and touched Ussa's forehead. He opened his mouth and out came an unbearably loud, high-pitched jumble of sound. Tao and Jima covered their ears. She released him and it ceased.

"However we didn't expect the butterfly's language to cross over to him as well."

"Can't you release the Jutsu and have Ussa tell you what it showed him?"

"It's not that simple it seems. We tried that, but he retained no memory of what occurred, what it showed him remained forgotten like a dream fading after you wake up. When the source is a human or typical insect, he doesn't have that problem." Sakuya looked at them, "That's no normal butterfly."

"What can I do?" Jima asked.

"You're a sound expert. I need you to interpret."

"I'm not a language expert-" but then she stopped, getting an idea, "AH, I see what you mean." She took her gourd off her back, and her wooden bachi pick from her pocket.

Jima's gourd doubled as a Biwa lute. Its elongated pear shape resembled a biwa physically, making it possible that she turned it into an instrument. She developed techniques based on sound waves alongside her kikaichu in her gourd. Depending on how she resonated her chakra and the sounds of the string chords, the kikaichu inside could vibrate to the same frequencies allowing them to precipitate in her various devastating genjutsu/ninjutsu attacks.

This time, she was going to change the frequency manually of what the strange butterfly was trying to communicate, hoping it may tune into a range they could hear and understand – in human or insect.

"Sakuya," Jima looked at her, and she preformed the seal on Ussa's forehead again. Tao winced and covered his ears.

Jima concentrated. She had to make everything except that sound disappear. The world around her went away, and she closed her eyes. Lifting her bachi pick slowly, she twanged down on a single resonating note, attempting to match the frequency. Her kikaichu from the gourd flew out, moving with the sound waves, making them 'visible'. They latched onto her sound waves and the butterfly's. They did not match – yet.

She adjusted her tone, hitting another string. Her 'song' was very much like the slow, single note hitting Japanese songs played at shrines and tea houses. Very purposeful.

After a few tries, she was able to match the sound waves of the butterfly.

Her insects flew together, matching up, grabbing the butterfly's sound waves, using chakra to morph them. Jima sang out a few notes – just to produce the sound waves a human voice makes. The insects shifted, moving them to match her, morphing the waves from the butterfly. When she was done, she stopped. And listened.

With every word and sound the air, filled with kikaichu and glowing chakra, moved and shifted like bars on an equalizer.

"I speak on behalf of the _ichizoku of Chou _(family of butterflies). Sakuya - I come with a message from your mother. She needs your help in order to return to this world. She ventured into our old homeland, and was accidentally sucked into a freak temporal jutsu, bringing her to our plane. In order for her to return to you – you must summon her, I bring to you a contract for our family's realm she helped us write – for we never had a contract with a human before. But Saki was different than other human's we'd met. She could speak our language and shared our love of healing. Please, if you are her daughter please help her come home."

The butterfly, knowing he was understood, whipped out a scroll. Sakuya starred in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"_Saaa_, sign." The butterfly beckoned.

Sakuya hesitated, then bit her finger and wrote down her name.

"Sakuya," Ussa spoke – still in the jutsu – but this time he rang though in English, "I can see into the butterfly's memories, from where he comes from. Your mother is there. If you picture in your mind her image, and channel enough chakra, you should be able to summon her."

"He's speaking English!" She looked at Jima.

Jima released her jutsu.

"Now that you are linked with our rhelm we can understand each other…" the butterfly surmised. He no longer seemed ghostly, now he seemed like a physical being, albeit a still very strange looking butterfly.

Sakuya smiled.

"We can all understand….interesting," Tao said.

"That is interesting," Jima mused.

Sakuya preformed a 'kai' release and brought Ussa out of his jutsu.

He shook his head, "Did it work?"

"Still can't remember anything?"

"Like I said it's not a normal butterfly."

"We know."

"Are you okay?" The butterfly asked Ussa.

"HEY we can understand you!"

"We _know_," They all chimed lowly.

He put up his hands, standing up, "_Hoy hoy_ I surrender."

Sakuya smirked at him.

Jima and Tao gave them a nervous look.

"Please Sakuya, try to summon your mother," The butterfly urged, and told her the hand seals appropriate to do so.

She nodded seriously.

"I've only ever used basic summoning, I hope I can do this…" Sakuya muttered. She had no contracts with any animals, she put multiple objects on summon like some ninja do – extra brushes, medicines, weapons, etc…objects on call. But she had never done it with a living being.

Her finger was already bleeding (a kikaichu crawled out of the wound and she shooed him out of the way), so she put it to her palm and whished through hand seals with lightning speed.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" _POOF!_

"…"

They all stared at a 4 foot tall butterfly that appeared in the room.

"Ehh…" Sakuya slouched.

"Well, it was the appropriate amount of chakra at least," the butterfly 'smiled'. At least an Aburame could probably tell when it was smiling.

They heard a stifled chuckle outside.

Tao body flicked outside and behind the two darkly clan Aburames peeking in through the kitchen window. He'd have been more intimidating had the two young Aburames not been taller than him thanks to Kuroji's genes.

"Tao!" Yusuro grinned behind her collar innocently, "We were wondering if you needed help! We saw you all run into Sakuya's and were worr-"

"Spying is very impolite."

"_Observing_ please, Tao, _observing_." Tesuro 'corrected'.

He took his cane up in his hands.

"Hai hai!" Yusuro laughed gently, inching away.

They turned serious again as Sakuya dismissed the large butterfly, a large swoosh of smoke filling the room, "Let's go outside and try again."

Now outside in the tree grove, with Ussa, Tao, Jima, Tesuro, and Yusuro watching, Sakuya tried again. She had to go through 3 more very exotic looking butterflies before…finally…

_POOF_!

"cough cough!" A figure fanned away the smoke.

"…!" Sakuya's face brightened into an unbelievable look of disbelieving joy.

"cough Well that took you enough tri-" She was tackled with a hug, soon to be toppled over by Ussa.

The others stared and blinked, while Yusuro smiled and laughed. They'd have been more shocked but they knew this was Sakuya, she was a fairly open Aburame.

Saki gave in and hugged them both, she was ridiculously happy to be home. However, "Okay okay, get off before I smack both of you."

They complied.

She got up and dusted off her crocheted poncho and fixed her long curly hair (much like Sakuya's). She looked around at everyone, and then saw the unusual butterfly fluttering nearby, happy to see the plan was successful.

"Choupuchi, you did it!" She smiled, holding out her arm, which he came to like a parrot.

"So that's your name," Sakuya nodded to the butterfly, who waved his long antenna, "Thank you…thank you so much.

"Mommy!" Yesetteru came up carrying Uschi, she was still small (at age 7 and 6 years older than her brother) but was able to just about hold him well, "We're back! I went down the BIG slide!" They had been at the playground in the park with Shino and his parents.

Shibi and Kaho walked up with lil Shino by their side. And instantly stopped to stare at Saki. It was like seeing a ghost. They were dumbstruck not quite knowing _what_ to say. Saki looked and saw lil Shino, as well as Yesetteru and Uschi. She blinked, "Who is this?" She asked.

Sakuya smiled, realized she didn't know she HAD grandkids, as Yesetteru was conceived after she left, "Mother, these are your grand kids, Yesetteru, and Uschi," She nodded to them, they came over and clung to her long sleeves.

"That's….that's impossible," Saki grew pale, "How old are they?"

"Yesetteru just turned 7." Sakuya looked at her sideways.

Saki let her arm down, Choupuchi flew up and hovered around. Shino called out to him and he came over to sit on his head, much to Shino's silent delight.

"But I was only in the Chou's realm for a year. That's how long it took us to figure out how to get me home…" She looked again at Sakuya, "I thought you looked unusually older….but then again ninja life can be taxing, one can age more quickly…but are you telling me it's been _over 8 years_?"

"Yes…it's been 8 years since you left home. After your communication stopped coming, and five years of sending scout bugs…we…assumed the worst…" She looked down.

"Saki, how is this possible?" Shibi finally spoke.

"We'll explain everything Shibi-sama, trust me," Ussa said.

"You're my grandma?" Yesetteru came up to Saki, not understanding the full gravity of the situation.

"Yes my dear," She nodded still in shock.

She hugged her leg. Saki kneeled down so she could hug her properly.

"I think we all need a strong cup of tea," Kaho blinked.

…

…

They went to grab Shen, whom Saki was eager to see as well. Upon answering the door he swore it was Ussa playing a henge jutsu on him…once he realized it was for real he said, "I KNEW you were still alive!" He ran off inside, and came back with a small ceramic lidded bowl, "Saki would never let tieguanyin go to waste…so I knew you must me alive and would come back so I could make this for you!"

…

A cup of the brewed tieguanyin tea was placed before Shino, he watched as Kaho and Shen poured it properly for everyone, as if they were at a tea house.

"I'm almost afraid to drink it with how you talk about it," Ussa moaned.

"You must! It's the best there is," Saki smiled at Shen, who couldn't help but smile back, he was just so happy to see her _alive!_

"None for me," Tesuro held up a hand, "I don't like Oolong." (tieguanyin is an oolong type).

"Your loss," Yusuro unbuttoned her collar and smelled the tea with a sigh.

Jima loved the smell of the oolong tea and was about to reach for the sugar cubes when she turned to se Tao there holding one for her. She put her hood down and nodded to him graciously. Uschi grabbed for her exposed very Aburame-floofy golden hair.

Shino called on a pair of large Pegasus beetles hanging out on some of the house plants to get him an ice cube. It wasn't uncommon for beetles to hang out in Shibi's house all winter. Little Yesetteru and Uschi watched as they flew it over in their fuzzy little legs and plopped it in the molten hot tea. Shino glanced at them, and smiled impishly.

When everyone was settled, Sakuya asked her mother about where she'd been all these years. She had been, as they knew, in the realm of the Chou, which would be a similar place to where Kaho's _Kamakiri_ (praying mantises) lived – most large summoning animal families had special, hidden valleys they resided in, although the Chou were previously unknown before this to anyone. She explained how the valley was not where it was described to be, and she searched for it all over in the nearby area's to find nothing. However, in her searching, she encountered the temporal jutsu that sucked her accidentally into the Chou's realm.

She said time must have passed slowly there, because it only FELT like a year to her, but had been 7 to everyone else. She discovered the Chou did indeed have healing properties and was eager to share her medical findings with everyone. Sakuya was especially interested of course, but Shibi took interest cause she mentioned some of the butterflies had the ability to neutralize poisons, and Shibi's kikaichu were known for being interested in that area.

"You'll have to tell Fu too – she is training to become a medical ninja." Tesuso spoke up.

"Fu?"

"That's a long story too…" Yusuro grumbled.

"Fu is Fujita-san's daughter…she was…'discovered' and adopted into the clan at age 4, right after you left." Shibi replied.

"Oh, that _does_ sound laborious, tell me about it later," Saki waved her hand.

Three more empty teapots later…they talked long into the night. When Kuroji came home to an empty house, he looked across the courtyard to see the lights on at Shibi and Kaho's…the shadows of many could be seen sitting inside talking. He figured everyone was over there, so he opted to avoid the crowd and go to bed…

"You can't avoid me forever," he thought to himself.

…

…

…

Just a hello from the author! :P Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying some of the recent developments with the Aburame family. :) Please leave a comment if you have been reading, I always like to hear from the fans/readers of the story!

**Character Sheet 4 is out,** Saki, Genjo, young Uschi/Yesetteru are on it:

(remove spaces!) www. deviantart. com/view/72677535

I also wanted to apologize for the slowness of some of these chapters – I've was busy with college graduation and now have had a crazy summer. I have certainly not forgotten about the Aburames, just been busy. :) Thanks for your patience!


	22. Heirs

**Chapter 21 – Heirs**

"WHERE is that lavender I asked you to grab for me?"

"You moved everything around!" A cloud of Saki's kikaichu flew up to her, chattering solemnly in what she sent them to get not being where they remembered it to be.

Sakuya sighed, she was used to Ussa who got everything for her instantaneously. She was missing him right about now – he was sent on a mission that morning. She ordered some of her kikaichu out with a pointed finger to show Saki's swarm where the supplies she needed were. She was tied to the stove, where a pot of boiling herbs needed to be stirred or it would burn and be ruined.

"Poor Shino, we're making him wait,"

"He'll be fine,"

"Maybe _you_ should mix and _I_ should get the supplies,"

"You know the amounts to add best – a lot of these are approximations…" Saki looked at the recipe list with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm," Sakuya sighed in a small groan.

…

Sakuya ran across the courtyard and saw Kuroji out of the corner of his eye over by Jima's place. She ran up to Shibi's door and knocked.

_Knock knock_

"Oh, thank you Sakuya," Kaho graciously accepted the teapot from her.

"Sorry that took so long."

Kaho shook her head and smiled, bidding goodbye. With briskness but also carefulness as to not spill the tea, she went upstairs. She creaked open a door and sat down on a bed too big for the child laid in it. She placed a hand onto Shino's chest, "Hey," she said gently in a manner of waking.

"Mmmmm," He opened his eyes tiredly.

"Chest still hurts?"

"Hurt." He said softly, nodding.

"Does it hurt a lot or just a bit?"

"Not much," he said quietly, he seemed mostly lethargic and drowsy.

"Here, Sakuya and her mother made you some medicine, it will make you feel better. But you need to sit up so you can drink it."

The first brood of kikaichu from the breeding pairs Shino received had hatched. He felt tired and weak because of the sudden drain of chakra from the hungry and growing kikaichu larva, or more specifically 'grubs', as they were baby beetles. They were small, and their wriggling was barely tangible, but their appetites were voracious and the pains in his chest certainly told him they were there. The little caterpillar-like grubs were barely 1/4 inch long when born, but they would grow quickly, reaching adult and breeding size in about 3-4 months. Full grown kikaichu were ½ inch (the females) to 3/8 inch in size.

Everything about kikaichu was strange from typical insects, from them having lens-based eyes (similar to that of jumping spiders – not compound like other insects), minimal digestive systems (as they eat and directly absorb chakra turning it directly into more energy with no byproduct) and high levels of intelligence - their developing habits were no different. It was just as atypical - kikaichu do most of their developing in their adult stage.

Most insects spend weeks to years in a larval stage (cicada nymphs can live in the ground for as long as17 years!), living for mere hours to months in the adult stage whose only function is to find a mate, lay eggs then die to repeat the cycle. Kikaichu pupate with days, spending only 2-4 days as a grub, feeding heavily then constructing a chrysalis out of pure chakra. Within a few more days, they emerge as mini adults – about half the length of their full grown size_. So within the span of a week, they are in their adult stage_. However, they are not _mature_ yet. They will not be able to breed for at least another 2 months. Kikaichu learn and grow in that 2-3 months like you'd expect from a puppy maturing into an adult dog. Also like a dog, they have many natural instincts, but because they have high intelligence based brains they need to grow and learn of their surroundings and be taught.

Shino drank the tea, looking very mature for a child his age doing it.

Kaho watched him.

He put the cup down and breathed.

She placed her hand on his chest and felt for the larvae like Shibi had taught her to do when she first had her kikaichu. Everything seems fine to her.

"Now get some rest." She tucked him in away from the cold.

He obeyed her.

Kaho put the rest of the medicine in the fridge and sat down in the kitchen. She thought about how in just six short months Shino would be starting school. He'd still have his eyes. She hoped he'd be in shape to begin school, hell she knew she was in bad shape that point in getting her kikaichu. But she kept forgetting how much easier it was for the children than it had been for her. He'd heal faster and not be in as much pain. She still worried though; it was a mother's prerogative to do so.

…

A bowler hat topped brown suit and a maroon hoodie garnished with a silk skirt stood together outside Konoha hospital.

"Are we going in or are we just going to look at it?"

"…"

Jima grabbed Tao's cane out from under his hand and went forward for the doors. Tao fell for a moment from the fact he'd been leaning on it out of habit (he really didn't need a cane to walk, it was really for his jutsus….he did have a slightly bad knee but nothing debilitating to NEED A cane). After catching himself, he walked briskly after her.

"Hello," The woman at the desk greeted Jima, Tao walked up and was handed his cane without her looking away, "May …help you?" the nurse blinked at their exchange.

"We were wondering if you had a medical nin who specialized in pregnancy?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," Jima said with a jut of breath as if the woman had made a joke, "That's impossible."

"Oh," The white-clad medical nin nodded, "Then I don't think I understand."

"Would it be possible to talk with the medical nin in charge of the pregnancy ward currently?"

"Um," She still looked lost, "Well our main pediatrician nin is away on call, but Dr. Yakushi, who in charge of that floor, is in."

"Is she experienced?"

"Oh yes - she is the wife of the chief medical officer of the Konoha Medical Unit Squad."

"Please may we speak with her?" Tao said short and assertively.

"Third floor room 4-A, if you want to ask her something."

"Thank you." Jima bowed and walked off. Tao bowed with a slight delay then caught up with her. He said nothing as they waited at the elevator, but did put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, only moving for the doctor-nin getting out of the elevator when it came.

Dr. Yakushi found two pairs of sunglasses peeking in her office door.

"Come-in?" She blinked. _Aburames…?_

"Sorry to disturb you." Tao and Jima bowed politely.

Jima studied the woman, she looked to be a little older than herself, maybe mid 40's. Her hair was white-bluish silver, perhaps from premature graying, because streaks of a darker gray blue could be seen. Jima spoke frankly in typical Jima fashion, "My name is Jima, and this is my husband Tao."

"Nice to meet you." The woman bowed back from her sitting position, "I am Dr. Yakushi. What can I do for you?"

Jima adjusted her gourd's strap, and then said, "We…have decided we would like to have children, but I was in an accident many years ago and am incapable. We have been trying to adopt, but no one will adopt into our clan and to two active ninja of our age."

The woman put her fingers together, "How old are you?"

"I am 40, My husband is 42."

"Humm…" Dr. Yakushi nodded, "That is a bit old to want to have children, isn't it?"

"It….took us a while to work things out."

"Even if something happened to either of us, our clan, as you most likely know, is close knit. Someone would be there to look after them." Tao added.

"I…I don't know…it still seems risky." She sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you a mother….Yakushi-san?"

She looked up suddenly, then smiled, "I have an adopted son. Me and my husband never were able to bear any children ourselves."

Jima smiled knowingly at her.

"Do you regret that?" Tao said in a very Aburame tone.

She looked to the side, "Perhaps," She looked back at them, "I do regret, us never trying harder to have a child of out blood. I guess I must say I…admire your cause."

"Then you'll help us?"

"But what are you coming to me for if your wife cannot physically have children?"

"We were wondering if it was possible to…seed a physically capable woman without my husband actually making love to her, to have the child for us."

Tao lowered his face in his collar. _Jima…!!_ He thought to himself in a very embarrassed tone, _must you say it so frankly?_

Dr. Fubuki widened her eyes, then tilted her head forward, "A surrogate mother."

"Yes exactly."

The woman thought, "Well I'm sure I can picture a simple way for us to accomplish that. I have never had anyone ask me to do it before, but if you can find a willing woman to be your vessel, I think I could do it."

…

"Tesuro," Kuroji spoke up to his son as they happened to pass on the stairs. The first thing he had said to him in days, as Tesuro had been avoiding him obviously.

Tesuro jumped as if struck, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"You will be at dinner tonight?"

"Y…yes of course father."

"Good. You seem to have been missing from family affairs for a few days."

Tesuro ran off to train with his sister.

When dinner came, Tesuro prepared the rice nervously in a casual long-sleeved button up and no sunglasses. Yusuro looked over from her dish cleaning with a very Kuroji-like expression, "Your kikaichu are buzzing quite noticeably."

"Father is going to speak with me tonight. I don't think he is pleased."

"You are overreacting."

"He hates both of us,"

Yusuro threw the plate she was cleaning into the sink causing the water to splash up, "If you don't snap out of this I'm going to _hit_ you."

Tesuro made a face and cowered a little, "How come father didn't react so badly when he found out you liked Hina?"

She picked the plate back up and continued washing it, "He just is brooding cause he thinks he is never going to get a heir."

"Well, do _you_ want to have kids?"

She didn't look at him and continued in her slightly miffed tone, "I might."

Tesuro stared at her.

"What?" She flashed her sunglasses at him.

"No offense, but I thought you said kids hate you."

"They aren't _so_ awful. Hina expressed interest…I wouldn't be against it. …and it would please father."

Tesuro looked down and poked the cooking rice.

"You're only 15 you got plenty of time to think about it. Stop worrying."

"No offense sis, but how would you and Hina have a child?"

"That's none of your business."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who would that be?" Yusuro watched Tesuro walk over to answer it.

"_Konbonwa_," Genjo bowed respectfully in the doorway.

Tesuro's jaw nearly dropped, but instead he clamped it shut and stared at him blankly.

"Hey Genjo-san," Yusuro smiled.

Genjo stared at Tesuro, who stood there in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"AH…umm...yes. Please." Tesuro moved and showed him in.

"It was nice of you to invite me for dinner, I am low on food actually, heh, it was good timing."

"What?" Tesuro startled.

"Your father invited me for dinner. You…didn't know?"

NOW Tesuro's jaw dropped.

"Take a seat Genjo-san," Yusuro dried her hands, and brought over plates to set the table with. He pulled out a chair and looked at Tesuro, gesturing for him to sit first. Tesuro complied after a pause and was scooted into place by their guest. Genjo took a seat afterwards.

"How have you been Tesuro-san?"

"Oh, fine. Training, missions, the usual."

Yusuro put a plate in front of him and some chopsticks.

"I see."

"Yusuro, where is father?"

"He is upstairs I think, he'll be down in a minute."

Before Tesuro knew it his father was downstairs, dinner was on the table, and all were seated. He sat silently, and watched Kuroji and Genjo speak back and forth.

"Genjo-san, have you completed your kendo training yet?" Kuroji asked.

"For the most part, yes."

"But you don't intend to become a master sensei yourself in it, do you?"

"Not really, no. I just wanted to be versed in the discipline and practice it, but it is not my main jutsu, my kikaichu are."

"And you are living all by yourself in Jima's family's old home?"

"Yes."

"That must get _lonely_."

He shook his head, "It's fine, since we are in a clan, friends and family are not far away."

"Ah…that is true."

Kuroji looked to Tesuro, and paused.

Tesuro stared.

"Tesuro, would you pass the salt?"

"…"

Tesuro _lost it._

_BANG_!

He put his hands down flat on the table as he stood up knocking his chair over, "Father you can't treat people this way!"

Kuroji blinked, "What way would that be…?"

"Like – like - Arrrgggg!" He put his hands up to his face groaning in frustration.

Genjo's small round blue sunglasses barely hid his wide eyed expression of confusion.

Yusuro kept eating her rice like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Why don't you just say it!"

"…" Kuroji stared at his son, "Tesuro -"

"You are disappointed in me, aren't you? Just say it! And you didn't have to invite Genjo here just to embarrass him while you mocked me! He's a nice young man and doesn't deserve your manipulative shit!"

Yusuro looked up.

Tesuro breathed, not noticing a few wisps of kikaichu swirling off his shoulders.

Kuroji's expression softened slightly, "Tesuro, calm down."

He breathed then swallowed, feeling his chest grow tight.

Genjo got up.

"No, you don't have to-"

"This is a family matter, I should not be in the middle of it," Genjo said respectfully.

"Genjo-san…"

"Thank you for dinner Kuroj-sama," He bowed, and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair.

_No…please don't go…_Tesuro thought,_ not like this…geeze what have I done…_

The sound of the door clicking stung Tesuro like a bee.

"You like Genjo-san." Kuroji said in the unsettling silence.

"……I do."

There was another pause.

"I am not disappointed in _you_ Tesuro…I am merely an old man feeling his years and not wanting to see his family line of over century die with his generation. You are both children who would make any parent proud...." Kuroji put his hands on the table's edge.

"F…father," Tesuro felt the sting of tears in his eye wells…it hurt, but he didn't care much at the moment.

Yusuro smiled and watched Tesuro embrace his father as he stood up.

"Now are you going to go after him or should I?" Kuroji's glasses gleamed down at Tesuro mischievously.

Tesuro was out the door in a flash.

"What if Genjo doesn't like him?"

"I can tell," Kuroji grinned.

"Heh," Yusuro nodded, "If you say so."

"Now then Yusuro, how about that heir?"

"Ehh….now you'll be pressuring me!" She moaned.

….

….

….

Author's note:

So we have a couple wanting to have a kid and a father pressuring his kids to have kids in this chapter. XD Haha.

In you are going 'DUH' over Jima and Tao's situation and conversation with the doctor because they seemed really dumb about fertility and artificial insemination – remember the world Naruto takes place in. The technology of that world is fairly mid-range to low, most things are done through the 'magic' of ninutsu; it's really a semi-medieval world. There are no such things as sperm banks or fertility clinics, and the thought of taking another random guy's sperm to seed a woman he was not in love with or married to was kinda unusual I bet, even if was just a sperm donor. And the good doctor most likely did not want to insult her husband to ask if she could use another man to bear herself a child for them to raise (I am assuming in this situation he was the one with the problem). :P

Also, in case you didn't catch it, the last name / history of the doctor should be familiar to you. ;) At least I hope it is to Kabuto fans. :D


	23. Understanding

**Chapter 22 – Understanding**

"Genjo-san! Wait!"

Tesuro called as he ran up. Genjo stopped and slowly turned around. His hands coming neatly to a rest in his coat's breast pockets. He wasn't in his usual battle Hakama and high-collar vest coat, but instead a hip-length Aburame dress jacket. He had dressed up for the occasion, something Tesuro could plainly see. It meant he felt the dinner was important, like he was being formally put before Kuroji and his family; a means to impress.

Tesuro breathed. Genjo watched him from behind those small blue sunglasses - he did not look especially happy…but nor did he look irate. So Tesuro spoke,

"I'm…I'm sorry," he bowed deeply, "My anger and frustration got the better of me. Father he….he can be so difficult…and it's hard for others to see him how me and my sister do. He didn't mean you disrespect, I was wrong for mentioning that."

Genjo starred at him, expression not changing much.

"Do you understand?." Tesuro's heart was pounding away nervously, he could practically feel the kikaichu pumping through his veins as the tightness welled up in his chest. Like someone squeezing his insides. It was uncomfortable.

Genjo kept quiet for time.

And after a good pause, decided to accept Tesuros' apology.

His expression softened, and he nodded, "Family matters - something I have less experience with, so forgive me Tesuro-san."

Tesuro cracked a small smile.

Genjo walked up to him, "You said you felt your father was disappointed in you. What would he be using me for to get to you about?"

Tesuro blinked, his uncovered eyes showing every emotion, "Heh, he's worried about having an heir."

Genjo raised an eyebrow in a smirking expression, "Is that it?"

"Our family line is important in the clan, and goes back to the very beginnings of the family. And well, he _worries_, because sis is with Inzuka Hina and has no interest in with any men _in that way_. And…I am similar in that regard, when it comes to women." He hunched his face into his collar, hiding it. Being taller than Genjo it made it easily hidden from him.

Genjo stared at him. He was happy for Tesuro being honest with him, although it was not like Genjo to be so obvious in his candor. However, he always was truthful, sometimes to the point of being too frank, something he was working on. So when he adjusted his posture in approving understanding, he was unsure if Tesuro caught it, but hoped he did. He smiled loosely parting his lips. Then turned his head sideways with a light manner, "Kuroji really is a curmudgeon, isn't he?"

"His picture is next to the definition in the dictionary."

Tesuro swore he heard Genjo's kikaichu 'giggle', at least the high-pitched, fast calls they make when happy sound like it.

"You will have to invite me over again, if you promise to control your anger next time." He said courteously, "Not that I am inviting myself. That is uncouth."

"I'd be happy to have you any time, Genjo-san."

"Happy to have me any time?" Genjo repeated to him imperturbably, leaning upwards a bit closer to his face on tip toe.

Tesuro blinked again, "Y, yes, of course."

Genjo fell back down on his wooden sandals, "I'm glad to hear that." He took his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms with his hands on his elbow and forearm.

Tesuro _really_ wanted to reach out and _touch_ him; he did not quite know what he wanted to accomplish in that act, but…he was sure as hell close enough to him for it, and it felt like such a right thing to do. However, it didn't feel…comfortable to him. Tesuro was 15 - a young man, son of someone like Kuroji….the idea of being romantic seemed awful far away. He also did not want to offend Genjo-san if he was misunderstanding. But from Genjo's response to this conversation, it was obvious he was not cross with him thankfully, even after how he had acted.

Mercifully Genjo sensed his awkward unmoving and spoke, "I need get to rest for the evening…I'm on call tomorrow."

"Oh!" Tesuro nodded, "I am sorry to have kept you."

"Goodnight, Tesuro-san." Genjo brought a hand up and placed it in a friendly pushing-off 'see ya' gesture - except instead of a quick masculine shove in the arm, it was more of a slow, fingertip brush on the chest. He turned and walked back for home.

Tesuro watched him go, hunching like his father, a blush almost the shade of his tattoos flushing across his face. His kikaichu reminded him to move after they started chattering to him.

…

"_What do you mean you want more of his chakra?" _

…

"_Was he really so close you could steal some in the first place?" _

…

"_You'll all a bunch of greedy chakra thieves; maybe I'll starve you to get you hungry for our next mission." _He threatened in a not so threatening manner.

…

…

_Four Months Later…_

…

…

_CRASH_!

A paper lantern fell to the ground, the metal pole it was suspended on nearly missing Sakuya, who dodged it with lightning speed. She groaned, pausing for a moment before calling out an annoyed tone,

"MUST you all be training _right here_ while we are working?" She snapped at Saki and Shen who were sparring with Shibi and Kaho in the tree groves. Sakuya and her family were helping set up for the Spring Festival.

"And how come you aren't helping?" Ussa said in a similar tone as his wife.

"Saki is out of practice – and is going to be getting mission assignments again!" Kaho called back, dodging some of Saki's kikaichu ropes.

"A chief medical ninja," Shibi chimed in.

"We must make sure she is ready for combat though," Shen added.

Shen jumped past Sakuya dodging another of Saki's kikaichu clouds. He nearly smacked Sakuya in the head with his giant kikai gourd, flying past her.

Sakuya whipped out her brush from her back holster after this second near miss. She was quite fed up.

Her kikaichu buzzed forth from her sleeves, riled from a surge of adrenaline she wasn't bothering to suppress. She scribed some chakra kanji in the air and sent the seal flying at Shen, who was back in the direction of Saki, Shibi, and Kaho. Her kikaichu completed the seal as it flew at them; only Shibi and Kaho were able to dash out of the way. Shen turned to dodge but was too close to Saki and smacked her with his gourd, causing them to fall. The seal hit them both and caused a mild electric shock ; Sakuya had set it to a level she knew would not cause any real harm. It did knock them over though, leaving them both twitching on the ground with a mild sizzling sound.

Their kikaichu slowly buzzed back to them as Shibi and Kaho walked over. They stood over them with long faces. Shibi frowned at Sakuya with a wonderfully Aburame expression, "Do you think perhaps that was too much?"

"Feh," Sakuya said with still a tone of annoyance as she put her brush back.

Ussa looked to his right and left, and whistled innocently as he pinned some gohei paper zig-zag streamers onto the tree next to him. He looked down at Yesetteru cutting out more. Shino was sitting next to her, folding the paper to prepare it for cutting. Uschi was next to him and was helping by eating the paper – err…folding it.

Shino looked very cute; his little fingers carefully making sure to keep the paper even as he patiently worked. He handed a folded piece to Yesetteru. She was almost 8 now, but not awfully tall for an Aburame.

"Uschi, no," She took the paper away from her almost 2-year old brother.

"Waaa," He sighed, and took to watching Shino.

Shino smoothed his fingers over the creases, but he flinched away. His fingers felt strange. He turned over his hand to look at his fingertips, a small seething creeping past. The kikaichu insects from the first brood were venturing all over now, being mature. There were less than five hundred of them, but Shino was a child. His body was small. When Kaho's insects were multiplying over the first year she didn't notice them moving under her skin until maybe seven months.

They had recently laid eggs for the second brood in his torso, he could just tell. After this brood they would breed slowly, and grow with Shino. For as he got older, he got larger; making for a bigger hive. His kikaichu would know how many eggs to lay to maintain their population within the limits of their container.

He had tried every day to talk with them but they were still being silent. His father said this was normal, as they were also getting used to him as much as he was to them.

_"I'm trying to fold gohei,"_ he said in insect language to his kikaichu. It was partially an attempt to tell them to move away from his fingers.

There was no reply.

He sighed and went back to folding. However, he found he was smearing red along the white paper. He stopped and drew his hand back just noticing the pain, and looked to see it was from a rip in his fingertip. A small drip of blood ran down his hand. Sitting there shaking off and cleaning their wings was three of his mature kikaichu, barely 8 millimeters long. One turned its head up at him as Shino drew his face close in fascination. Bright little teal eyes, the color of rich chakra, stared right back at him.

Yesetteru looked over, and saw Shino with his insects on his hand. She stayed quiet but smiled excitedly and watched him, completely forgetting about cutting paper.

Shino's mouth was open in an uncontrollable smile. In his excitement, chakra welled up with the emotion causing his kikaichu to buzz fervently. He did not know it yet, but his chakra was even stronger in flavor than his fathers, he would have to learn to control his emotions carefully if he was to keep his hive under control.

He winced at their sudden movement, but did not take his attention off the first of his insects to venture outside his skin, _"Hello"_ he said.

After a pause…_ "Hello," _The single insect replied.

_HELLO_

He heard from the rest in combined voice.

He blinked, but didn't falter, _"I'm trying to fold paper, could you be careful with my fingers please?" _Speaking beyond his years in insect language.He flexed his hand for emphasis.

…

_We apologize, we were just exploring._

_We sensed you were excited so we investigated._

_You taste strong._

Shino figured they were curious about his happiness in the Spring Festival next week. He nodded, _ "Thank you."_

He took a deep breath, anxiousness melting away. His kikaichu buzzed with approval; his chakra shifting back to a neutral nature. He liked that feeling of calm from his kikai. And now that they were talking to him….he could have better control over them. It was something he figured he would like to maintain.

The three strays burrowed back under his skin, disappearing. He turned over his hand, studying it for a moment. They repaired the rip and the pain subsided.

"Shino," Yesetteru whispered excitedly, "They started to talk to you?"

"Yea," He replied calmly.

"Eeee, that's great!" She smiled.

He nodded, gently smiling.

"Hey, I don't see paper folding going on down there," Ussa chided.

"Yes father," Yesetteru startled and got back to work faster than before.

"Heh," Ussa smirked, amused.

_Meanwhile…_

"My head…" Saki moaned, finally moving.

"Uhh," Shen pushed himself up with his arms, and realized he was on TOP of her, in a rather compromising way, "E…excuse me Saki-san," He said apologetically.

"Just get off me."

They re-righted themselves and stood up slowly.

"Did you have to _electrocute_ two old nin's like us, dear niece?" Shen moaned at Sakuya.

Sakuya was started to feel a little bad about her joking attack, as it seemed they were a bit more shaken than she intended. She forgot how old her uncle and mother were. But she figured it should not have been a big deal, they were both powerful ninja.

"I didn't think I'd stun you that much," She replied from across the learning, "Sorry mom…"

"I'm fine, it's okay,"

"No one cares about me apparently," Shen dusted off his arm.

"Are you _alright_ Shen-san?" Saki said like it was dragged out of her.

She shook her head amused. He was reminding her a bit of her long since deceased husband right about then. They were brothers after all – fraternal twins in fact. Although sometimes it was hard for Saki, because it was almost like looking at her husband. Thankfully they were different just enough in looks and even more in personality that he did not remind her all the time. Just on certain occasions with a specific expression or phrase.

"I am - thank you Saki-san." He said with similar sarcastic flair.

She laughed in her throat, smiling in amusement at his actions.

"Good." She adjusted her knit poncho, paused, then said in a sure manner, "I think it's time for a tea break."

"Agreed," Kaho nodded.

"Come'on," Shen said. Just as they were walking they caught Tao coming out of his house. As he turned and closed the door he stopped to look at everyone heading for Shen's house.

"What's the occasion?" Tao casually said as he walked up, cane slightly sticking into the soft rain-soaked earth.

"Tea." Shen said as he showed Shibi in.

"Ohhh," Tao straightened his back, looking interested.

"_Saaa_." Kaho motioned.

Some boiled water and steeped tea later…

"It only feels like 2 years for me but really I have not been to the festival in a decade…." Saki contemplated.

"Your new 'friends' are welcome to attend," Shibi said, referring to the _Chou_ (butterfly) Saki had befriended in the valley she sought out.

"They are a bit reclusive," Saki said back.

"Perhaps my Kamakiri could coax them?" Kaho smiled, "Not every family member of theirs is social, but individuals like Kamachi or Kamaru are regulars."

"I'd be highly interested in meeting some of them," Tao added.

"Perhaps," Saki smiled.

Shibi placed a hand on Kaho's, who acknowledged him.

Saki looked at them and seemed a bit distant.

"Are you going with anyone?" Shen asked her, seeing her solemn expression.

"Mmm? Well, I'm attending." She said plainly, looking up.

"Since you have not been in so long, it seems right for you to have an escort."

"Worried I'll cause trouble?"

Kaho laughed.

"Just helping you feel like part of the family again." Shen replied.

"Well, sure. If you want to 'escort me' I'd be okay with that," she perked up.

Shen adjusted his position and gourd slung over the back of his chair, "Good."

Shibi nodded approvingly.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Shen called, being as it was his house they were in.

Jima walked in, and instantly looked at Tao as if she'd been looking for where he'd been.

"Jima?" He pushed his chair back, standing up.

"Tao, I….I think we may have found someone."

He stared at her.

"Someone…?" Kaho whispered to Shibi, and then instantly remembered. _Yes they have been searching for a surrogate mother._

Tao instantly went over to her, taking one of her hands where it was by her side, "Someone answered to the query in the paper?"

"Yes, I don't know who it is, they were anonymous, we are to meet them. They suggested the Spring Festival in their note."

Tao's face lit up.

She smiled a very warm and broad smile for Jima.

It was a smile of hope.

If Aburame's were the drinking sort Shibi would have called up a round of drinks, but instead another helping of top leaf tea was called for instead.

…

…


	24. Spring Fever part 1

**Chapter 23 – Spring Fever (part 1)**

It was an especially warm Spring Festival evening. With the heat of the sun setting over the western wall there was not an oppressive feeling in the air, for a dry heat remained with a blowing warm breeze. It made the leaves of Konoha's trees rustle like dry bamboo forests, and the sweat on your skin evaporate just enough to leave it like satin.

A chattering chorus of cicada, crickets and katydids echoed through the forest in a low droning. A pleasantly toned night chorus on such an evening.

"You hear that Sakuya?" Ussa nudged his wife clad in a deep rose dress jacket.

"You mean all those insects singing to find mates?"

"It's the season for love…" He grinned and wandered a hand low behind her back.

She pushed against him and pulled his hand out from behind her to crook it in her arm in a capturing move, "Ussa!!"

"I'm just going with the crowd…" He had an innocent face.

"…" Sakuya pulled his arm up closer to her body and pulled him in a direction to walk, "Not the place for it…" She hissed, "With all these guests here!"

He knew he had been a bit out of line, but he also knew that _she_ knew he was teasing. He smiled and followed after not taking much offense.

…

Tesuro fidgeted his fingers in his pockets as he waited near Genjo's front door. He watched a swirl of fireflies fight the breeze as they passed in front of him. A momentary distraction.

He had asked the kendo-trained Aburame to accompany him to the Spring Festival.

It took him a month to ask such a thing after the events of that fateful dinner at his family home…when he exploded and yelled at his father. He really wished he had never let his emotions fly like that, he was much calmer a person usually, and he hoped Genjo didn't think he was some kind of ticking time bomb waiting to explode at any random moment. What Tesuro didn't realize is as a 15 year old, the hormones of puberty were hitting him hard at this point. However, as an Aburame he was used to controlling his emotions by now, so it didn't seem to come up until times of extreme passion…like that time…

"Brother?" Yusuro walked up with Hina on her arm, startling her younger sibling.

"Sis, hey," He smiled gently.

"Waiting for Genjo-san?"

He nodded.

"Ohhooo….you got a _date_…?" Hina teased.

Tesuro blushed a little and hid in his collar.

"Hina…" Yusuro pouted, "You are not doing it right, you need to poke him as you tease," She poked her little brother hard enough for him to wobble and re-correct his footing.

"Yusuro!" He smoothed out his jacket and smacked her hand away.

"Heh hehh," She smiled.

"Go off and enjoy your own date, and get out of my business!"

"Feisty," Hina grinned, "Save that for the bedroom."

Tesuro turned almost as red as his tattoos and felt a buzzy boil of insects rise in his veins, "_**GO**_!" He pointed off in a direction. _How can she say such things…?!_ He thought.

They walked off giggling gently; though afterwards Yusuro felt bad for how much they teased him. Surely it was making him even more nervous. However, she had to admit he WAS way too uptight about such things. He needed to calm down and just enjoy the company of the people you like. Surely _SHE_ was never that way around Hina…?

"Hey…Hina…" Yusuro pushed the edge of her collar to her cheek, "Was I ever that dumb looking with you?"

"Uhhh," Hina smiled sideways, "Maybe a bit…"

"I was NOT," Yusuro stopped and stood in front of her.

"Well, I mean …I might have been," Hina blushed a little.

"But I am too cool for that," Yusuro brushed the other's cheek.

"Too cool indeed," Hina took her hand like a possession and kissed it where it lay.

Yusuro pulled away playfully and Hina followed after grabbing for her other hand like a dog playing, which she stole and gave a kiss of its own, before keeping a hold of it this time. Intertwining fingers so they could walk holding hands, Hina finally let Yusuro's hand free.

Gomaru, who had been silent obediently to this point, muttered a playful bark and panted following after his master. He wagged his tail and sniffed at a guest passerby who had a glazed fruit tart in their hand. He sat in a begging posture. She held it closer and ate it in one big, possessive bite.

Gomaru whimpered, turning down an ear.

"Gomaru, I'll get you something…" Hina grinned giving him a scratch.

"How about chicken…?" Yusuro pointed at some small lunchmeat sandwiches which were a part of a food layout on a table for guests.

Gomaru nuzzled Yusuro's leg, "_Bark_!"

"Ne ne," She waved a hand and dangled one over him.

_NOM!_

He chomped it down in one bite when she dropped it.

"Good boy," she kneeled down so she could ruffle her partner's fluffy hair and exchange slobbery kisses.

"You ARE washing your face before I kiss you again," Yusuro said flatly.

…

"What did she say she would look like?" Jima whispered to Tao. They sat on a backless wooden bench near a small pond at the edge of the grove; people watching. Petals from the blossoming plum tree overhead fell like pink and white snowflakes. Her arm was clasped around his.

"She didn't, the note said she would find _us_."

"Mmmm," Jima groaned, "Why so mysterious…?"

"It was just how she sent the note."

"…" Jima fidgeted; which was unusual for Jima.

"Calm down," Tao smiled reassuringly, "This is a happy occurrence, remember?"

"I'm just worried she got cold feet and decided not to show…"

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen…"

"Did they come yet?" A female voice came up.

It was Kaho walking up with Shibi. Little Shino was close behind.

"No…not yet." Tao replied. It was of course known by everyone in the clan what Jima and Tao would be looking for at the festival.

Shibi tilted his head at the smartly dressed Aburame, "Don't worry old friend, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Tao and Jima looked up hopefully.

He smiled in that reassuring way only a clan leader can.

"Thank you," Jima looked down with a gentle look. Such words from Shibi-sama were comforting in any situation.

They walked off on their own, leaving the nervous couple where they were under the flowering tree. "It's warm tonight," Shibi stated.

"Hot even," Kaho replied, unbuttoning the top button of her long formal jacket. Shino was un-phased by the weather. He liked it warm, and looked perfectly happy in his tan embroidered dress jacket, handsomely dressed like any little Aburame heir should be expected to be.

"…" Shibi looked her over, "You look nice tonight." He said coyly after a long pause.

"Thank you," she thought, looking down with some humility, "Not just because you want to compliment the new jacket I made?"

"You _do_ make nice work," He smirked, "And if it was you who made it bought at a store I'd still think it ravishing on you."

Kaho arched her back up straighter, and accepted his outstretched arm, "Shino," she called after him as he was getting distracted by some beetles on a tree. He looked up, offered his hand to them, and followed after with some new companions.

They were soon caught by guests and caught again in social small talk.

Elsewhere, a tattooed Aburame was looking up to a door unlatching…

He had not even calmed himself down from Yusuro and Hina's teasing… _I'm going to get back at her later,_ he grumbled.

Genjo walked out in a similar dress jacket to the one from the dinner over 5 months ago. He looked very nice in those longer coats…

"_Konbonwa_," Genjo bowed to the other boy, who did the same in return, although some what more awkwardly.

"I apologize for the delay - "

"It's fine!" Tesuro said just a bit too quickly, "I wasn't waiting long." His voice returning to an Aburame drone.

Genjo studied him for a moment, "Are you feeling alright? You look flushed…is this heat troubling you?"

Him saying that did not help Tesuro look less flushed, "No it's nothing, and it's not the heat, I like warm weather."

"Ah," the other nodded and motioned for Tesuro to walk with him.

The two young Aburame men walked past two senior clan members, sitting together on chairs at the edge of the festivities.

"Just as beautiful as I left it," Saki said to Shen, looking around wistfully.

"For you it does not seem as long as 7 years, does it?"

"No….it doesn't. It felt like only a year for me due to the slower passing of time in the _Chou's_ world." She paused, "And yet… it does also seem like I have been gone an extended time…since everyone has aged and done things without me for so long."

"I can imagine," Shen leaned forward onto his kikai gourd, which was placed upright on the ground in front of him between his legs.

Saki looked over at him, so much like his brother, her dead husband, at that moment. It was just something about his expression or his posture…she looked away. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Like you said, you would have gone anyway, but this way is much nicer."

She smiled.

"You're a part of the family again," He put a hand on hers, "And it's nice to have you back. I know Sakuya is very happy that her kids will know their grandmother."

She adjusted her knitted over jacket, and felt a bit too complimented.

Fujita dipped his head up in his dark blue coat_. They seem to be getting a bit 'friendly'_ he thought as he raised an eyebrow. He had the quick thought of what it would be like if Saki hooked up with the brother of her dead husband…a thought that made him cringe and his kikaichu crinkle.

This is because that would technically make Saki his _step_ _mother_….as Shen was his legal step father…because his mother married him after his father died. Even though he chose to be raised under the care of Gen (Shibi's father) as a teenage child because he couldn't STAND Shen…it didn't change the fact Shen was his step father.

He quickly put the train of thought out of his head in disgust.

He glanced over at his daughter to distract him. Fu was rounding up some fireflies for her amusement. She had turned eleven 2 weeks before little Shino-sama got his kikaichu last January. Two more years she'd be a teenager...

She happened to look over as her father was staring at her back, and walked over, "Everything okay father?" The fireflies circled around like orbiting moons.

"Mmm…" He crossed his arms.

Fu tilted her head, she could tell something was bothering him but he'd never tell her about it…not until it bothered him so much he practically had to blurt it out. She wished he didn't bottle stuff up like that. She looked over in the direction behind the tree her father was leaning against, and saw Saki with Shen. Being the observant smart child she was, she connected 2 and 2 pretty quickly. She looked back up at him, "Want to see the lanterns I made with Sakuya-sensei? They are lit now that it's evening." She tried to distract him.

Fujita scrunched up his lower lip and stared at her for a moment, but then said, "You do that while you were supposed to be training with her?" He said it with attempted malice but she could tell he was softening.

"We took a break to prepare of the festival."

"Mmm," He stood up from leaning, "Alright, lets go." He waited for her to lead him.

She so very much wishes her father could be happy, but it seemed no matter what Fujita just…wasn't. Too many losses, too many betrayals, perhaps too many bad decisions. She just hoped her existence wasn't an awful reminder of a bad decision.

"See look," she pointed at some nicely cut paper lanterns hanging across the main clearing promenade where most of the guests were standing about chatting. Moths large and small of every color gathered around the lanterns adorning them like ornaments.

The moths reminded Fujita of Shen…his favorite insect. He sighed, and looked a Fu who looked expectant. He forced a smile, "They look good in the moonlight," he said.

She could tell he was still not happy, but she kept smiling and nodded, "Thank you father…"

Her face, he could tell…yet she still was smiling_. Why does she put up with me…_he thought, _I don't like other people and here I am a father, I tried I'm just no good at it. I wish I had never let myself that one night…it…it was a mistake…_

_But her small face, smiling like that…_

_Surely…that can't be a mistake…_

…

"Always nice to see more of you Shikaku-san," An Aburame with long sleeves nodded to a guest with a high ponytail.

"Say…where is Shibi-dono?" The Nara nodded his head back. A falling asleep child tugged on his pants. Ussa bent over and smiled at the skinny child, who blinked at him tiredly.

"If you must speak with him I could send out a scout bug for you."

"That's not necessary, I'll probably need to leave soon anyway…misses wants me home for dinner. And the little deer is tired….already."

"Ah I see," Sakuya saw he was almost falling asleep as her husband tried to stimulate him with some kind of input. Just then their 8 year old daughter ran up holding her almost 2 year old brother by the hand.

"THERE you two are," Sakuya sounded slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry mother," Yesetteru raised her eyebrows over her sunglasses.

She was not _actually_ mad that they ran off without saying where they were going. There was nowhere they would go, she knew they would not leave the clan compound, and within the walls, even with the outside guests during the festival, it was a safe area for them to play. If there was ever any trouble Yesetteru's kikaichu knew to come to Sakuya or Ussa for help.

"It's alright." She took Uschi from her, holding him in her arms and wrapping him up in her sleeves, "Now say hello to the little Nara," She nudged Yesetteru forward.

She looked at the little boy nervously; she was kind of a shy girl when it came to outsiders. Though the little boy had the right idea, she would rather be taking a nap then be running around the festival.

"Hello," She said quietly.

"Mmmm," He replied.

"Shikamaru, say hello." His father ordered.

Shikamaru was not so sure of this girl; first of all she was a GIRL…which of course meant she was troublesome. And probably had _cooties…all girls did_. But she also had on sunglasses and a collar that hid a lot of her face – he preferred to see peoples faces…and she was much taller then he was…he didn't like that either.

"Hello," the four year old finally replied.

Shikaku smiled approvingly, then sighed, "It's like pulling teeth."

"Mmm," Ussa raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he'll meet a friend at school he'll actually be interested in…"

"He'll start in the fall - correct?"

"Ah."

"Same as Shino-sama," Ussa chimed in.

"That's right,"

"Daadee," Uschi woke up more and babbled.

Ussa let Uschi steal his finger, "Dadddy," He said trying to get him to say it more clearly.

"Daaady…" Uschi giggled.

"That's my son," He smirked.

Meanwhile Yesetteru was having a staring contest with Shikamaru. Neither was too interested or perky enough for conversation.

"I should get him home anyway…thank you for the evening." Shikaku bowed with respect and the Aburames gave good bye bows in return. He walked off, little deer in hand, who had a funny last look over his shoulder at the curly haired Yesetteru.

"Bye bye," she waved.

"Gaaa," Uschi echoed his sister.

Ussa looked up at Sakuya's sunglasses, a look reflecting into them. She knew that expression, it was the one of 'who can we make baby sit tonight…?'

…

"Babysit…?" Kuroji raised an eyebrow at Ussa and Sakuya, "Since when did you ever come to me asking such a thing?"

"Just for tonight Kuroji-san," Sakuya nodded, "Besides you are a father twice over - you have a lot of experience."

"Don't worry I can tare care of Uschi Kuroji-sensei," Yesetteru said gathering Uschi in her arms as he was trying to squirm away.

Kuroji's eye twitched, "A…alright."

"Thank you," Sakuya smirked.

"I owe you," Ussa nodded to the taller Aburame, winking a piercing green eye at him.

"Indeed…" Kuroji said through his teeth as they walked off.

…

"Babysit…?" Uschi was handed to Yusuro.

"I was told by Sakuya-san and Ussa-san to entrust their kids to you for the evening."

"DID they now…?" Yusuro brought her chin up from her collar. _Father pulling rank on me…I won't let him do this again I'm not a child anymore…_

"Hummm," Hina pouted_…I had plans for tonight…_

"Sleep well," He grinned at them, walking off very ninja like.

…

"But we were still waiting to meet - " Uschi was handed to Jima.

"This is good practice. You two are waiting for the one who might bare you a child… correct?" Yusuro smiled.

"Umm, yes…" Jima pushed up her hood as Uschi pulled it down.

"We just we weren't expecting it tonight is all," Tao replied.

"Children never do as expected; besides you two are well behaved correct?"

"Yes Yusuro-sensei! Yesetteru nodded. She at this point was amused at where she would end up for the evening. Really it was her brother that needed watching…she was 7 and a half, and felt pretty un-rebellious. She just wanted to get to wherever she would be for the night and go to sleep…

As they were talking, Gomaru smelled something good. He saw that same large woman looking around down the clearing from them behind the trees. She had a pork bun…a BIG one…He snuck off, his master distracted….he knew with what his master and her partner were planning he was not going to get fed till morning at this rate. He just wanted one more bite before bed...and that woman was _TEASING_ him before - if anyone deserved food stolen from it was her…

"_You_ again?" The woman put a hand on her hip jerking away the pork bun just as Gomaru was about to snatch it from her in a ninja-like fashion. She had been looking around and was not paying attention, "NOT for doggies!" She wagged a finger at him.

"Bark!" he barked at her, forgetting to be respectful and quiet while in the clan walls.

She took a teasing bite, smirking triumphantly.

Gomaru narrowed his eyes, and barked in a much more menacing fashion, "WOOF WOOF!!"

"Eeep!" She jumped, and everyone around hushed and looked over.

Hina instantly raised her head and perked her ears, hearing the bark, "What is Gomaru doi -"

"WOOF WOOF!"

"Ahhhh! Help help!"

"WATCH out!"

"Eeeeeee!"

The woman ran followed by a large gray dog and some worried on-lookers right past Yusuro, Hina, Jima and Tao.

"Gomaru!!" Hina yelled with authority, "Stop at once!"

"Oh my…" Yusuro darted after Hina who darted after her dog.

Jima and Tao watched them run past a few more times, heads following as they ran across the clearing left to right.

Finally, with Gomaru and the woman tussling on the ground, Hina shouting orders, and a circle forming around them, an angry cloud of kikaichu whisked into the clearing and ripped the two apart -

"ENOUGH!" Shibi bellowed over the crowd.

Everyone fell silent.

Gomaru and the woman were plunked down on the ground like separated fighting children, the kikaichu flying back to their master and mistress, "WHAT is going on here?" Kaho stepped forward the last of her kikai disappearing into her sleeves. She stuck a glance at Hina once she saw Gomaru on the ground with the woman. Shino was safely back behind Shibi, looking at Gomaru with apprehension.

Neither were seriously hurt. Gomaru had no violent intentions, but both were a bit mussed and dirty. Gomaru whimpered, his tail down, looking sorry at both the woman and clan leaders, then to his master, who looked very angry.

"Are you alright mam?" Hina helped her up.

"I'm fine…is this your mutt?" She pointed to the dog.

"That's Gomaru, I will reprimand him appropriately I assure you," She looked at him with a scary face.

"Might I say before you do, that I did kind of tease him…" She looked sorry for a moment, "I think I got what I deserved. Still," She put her hands on her hips and wagged a finger at him, "He should learn not to beg like some _mangy mutt_ – he's a nin dog for goodness sakes!"

"Heh, yes mam." Hina smirked.

Gomaru felt better and realized she was just trying to teach him not to beg…

"I'm very sorry about this," Shibi said to her.

"Tch, I'm fine, I'm no pushover," She dusted off, "Still this place is like a maze in the dark. I come in here looking for someone and I can't find them!"

"Who were you looking for?" Kaho blinked.

Shibi's face lit up after a pause, "I…. think I know who."

"Maybe we should see what is going on?" Tao said to Jima, as they sat in the same spot they had been all night looking across the clearing at the circle of people.

"Let's just go home," Jima got up slowly, talking in a defeated monotone.

He knew she was disappointed….whoever had replied to their query had never showed.

However, as they were walking away, they heard footsteps. They turned to see Shibi and Kaho-sama running up. The woman who had been chased by Gomaru ran after them, and pointed at them with a face lighting up with recognition when she drew close, the lantern light revealing them, "YOU! I've been looking for you all evening!"

"Looking for us?" Jima looked up, still sounding depressed.

The woman breathed, and tried to fix her big fluffy hair some more, "My name is Akimichi Choumiko. You must be Aburame Jima," She smiled.

"Yes, that is me." Jima's voice raised slightly in emotion.

The woman gave her a hug which completely swallowed up little Jima in comparison to her size. Jima was 'stolen' for the sudden hug and was like a rag doll in her arms. Tao looked on with a dazed expression. She was released and left to fix her glasses/hood as the woman continued talking,

"When I was told your physical description after enquiring to your classifieds ad my husband recognized it immediately. You were there during the Kyubi attack. _You_ were the one that saved my husband's life – you deflected a tree that was flung by the Kyubi, he was sure of it. You were taken to the hospital – but we never did find out who you were. But because of that ad, we know now," she nodded, "Because of you, he was able to come home safe – and we were able to conceive our first child. I was a mother, because of what you did." She smiled and teared up, "It's only fair that _you_ should have the same – a child of your own."

Jima felt a slight stinging behind her glasses.

Choumiko smiled broadly again, and looked over at Tao who was equally stunned, and also holding Uschi with Yesetteru hiding behind him. She tilted her head, lightening the mood, "Oh, I thought you didn't have any kids?" She pointed with a quizzical expression to the two children.

Jima paused for a moment, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead, "Hahaa… no these are not ours." She said with a nervous smile, the mood lightening.

Yesetteru shyly clung to the back of Tao's pant leg.

"Babysitting for some fellow clan members," Tao nodded.

"AH," Choumiko laughed.

"I'm sorry about all this," Jima looked around and at the dirt on the larger woman's clothes.

"It was amusing, and I think I taught that mutt his lesson," Gomaru heard her and walked over from Hina's side, and gave a playful _bark_!

"That's right no begging!" She ruffled his hair.

"Rrrrr," He panted.

"Well, we have much to talk about then don't we?" she looked back to Jima and Tao.

"Yes, we do…!" Jima's face lit up. Tao smiled seeing it.

"Come by my place for tea tomorrow, the Akimichi estate - I'm sure you know where that is, since you are a fellow noble clan."

As they talked making arrangements Shibi and Kaho looked on from a slight distance, "That's wonderful," Kaho whispered to him, "An Akimichi…we have a good relationship with them don't we?"

"Our two clans never had any _problems_ if that is what you mean." Shibi replied.

"Well all the same, I am happy for them," she gave him a kiss on the head, as it was at perfect height for her to do so.

"Ah, very much so," Shibi smiled brightly but kept it discreetly hidden.

…

…

…

…

So long for the update! XD I am so sorry to all my readers. I have so many ideas for _upcoming_ chapters, I keep writing future chapters and not the one _next_ in line :'D so please do know I don't have writers block but rather 'fill in the in-betweens' block. LOL That and I've been very busy and have had less time to write. ;3;

But yes this chapter was getting so epic long I split it in two. I'll tease you with knowing we shall finally see some action from some of the lesser-seen couples ;) in part 2. Hehe.


End file.
